Hunting Dog
by Pies-and-Angels
Summary: Hunters were a special breed of humans that angels could buy to help them hunt monsters and demons. What happens when Castiel adopts an abandoned hunter named Dean? Will Dean be loyal to his new owner? Or will he try to return to his Sammy? Pretty AU. Sam and Dean aren't related. Rated T for my paranoia. No pairings or slash. Just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. If I did, well, things would be alot different! XD

* * *

In a world of angels and demons, the lower class beings didn't stand much of chance. Humans, for instance, were the weakest. They had no powers or special abilities. But what they lacked in power, they made up for in determination and spirit. Perhaps this was why angels took them in.

The angels adopted the human race as companions. As the years passed, the angels found a special "breed" of humans. These humans stood out from their fellow humans. They were strong and tough and had the ability to track down the evil monsters and demons the angels sought to destroy. These humans began to be known as hunters. They were trained from a young age to protect and hunt alongside their angel masters.

The most well-known breed of hunters was the Winchesters. They were considered to be the best of all the hunters. They were smart, cunning, and loyal. Any angel would be proud to have a Winchester at his side. So it was rather to strange to see a young Winchester abandoned by the side of the lonely road.

The angel looked down at the young boy, brows furrowed. There was no collar around his neck. He was still young after all, probably no older than four years old. He would be much older before he would be collared. The angel glanced over his shoulder at his own Winchester. He probably wouldn't like it, but the angel didn't want to abandon the baby hunter. Besides… having a young hunter was just what he needed.

"John, we're taking him with us."

The Winchester looked at his master surprised but did as commanded. He frowned down at the younger Winchester who was staring up at him with wide green eyes. The younger hunter crouched down nervously as the older hunter knelt down to pick him up. The boy squirmed and whimpered, not liking being held roughly by the older Winchester.

"Gently, John," the angel scolded and stroked the younger hunter's hair. "This is going to be Samuel's hunter."

The Winchester once again looked surprised, but he quickly hid it from his master. He didn't like the sound of this. Of course, he didn't like seeing a fellow Winchester abandoned, but that didn't mean the older Winchester wanted another one around! Samuel and his father were _his_ angels. There was no way he was about to share with some abandoned runt. John glared at the Winchester in his arms. One way or another, he was going to get rid of this kid for good. No one was going to take his angels away from him.

* * *

 _Several years later…_

It was a long drive to the shelter, not that Castiel minded. He was still not sure how he felt about this. Gabriel was the one who had suggested it. Apparently, there was a hunter shelter in South Dakota not too far from their hunting lodge. It was run by a hunter named Bobby who had been freed by his angel many years ago. Apparently, he took trained and took care of abandoned hunters until an angel came by to adopt one. Hunters weren't abandoned often, but those that were, found a place to stay at Bobby's.

Castiel felt a little uneasy about adopting a hunter, especially one that had already been owned. He had never owned a hunter himself, being a more indoors person that outdoors person, but his father and brothers had insisted he started joining them on hunts. His first hunt had gone so well that Gabriel had insisted that he buy himself his own hunter. Noticing how unwilling his little brother was, he had coaxed him into heading towards the shelter. Adopting seemed to make Castiel feel better, so here he was, standing in front of Bobby's shelter unsure of what to do or what to expect. One thing was for sure, he certainly did not expect the shelter to look like this.

He took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice bellowed from the inside of the house.

Castiel took a step back. Maybe this was the wrong place? Before he could take another step back, the door swung open, revealing an older man.

"Hello?" Castiel greeted cautiously. "Is… this Bobby's?"

The man studied him for a brief moment before nodding. "You must be Castiel."

Castiel nodded, huffing some. He had a feeling Gabriel probably gave this man too much information about himself.

Bobby waved for him to enter. "Your brother told me you were lookin' to adopt a hunter. 'Fraid there aren't very many to pick from."

Castiel shrugged. He wasn't really expecting to adopt a hunter, so it didn't matter what the choices were. He only came because it would get Gabriel to shut up… and well, to be honest, he was a little curious to see what a hunter shelter would be like.

"You lookin' for a specific breed?" Bobby asked gruffly, leading Castiel into an office like room. It was filled with stacks of books and papers. There was no telling the last time the place had been dusted. "I don't got many breeds to choose from, but I do got a couple you might be interested in."

Castiel dusted off a chair and sat down gingerly. "Um… no. I'm not looking for anything in particular."

Bobby grunted and dug through his filing cabinet. "I got a Campbell, two Harvelles, a Zeddmore…" He sighed and quickly added, "and a Winchester."

Castiel straightened and raised an eyebrow. If he hadn't been sitting so close to Bobby's esk, he would have missed hearing the last one. "A Winchester?"

Bobby nodded reluctantly.

Castiel cocked his head to the side. He knew Winchesters were great hunters, but he had never seen one himself. His family only hunted occasionally, so they never felt the need to get an upper class breed of hunter.

"I… I'd like to see the Winchester."

Bobby grunted. "As you wish…" He flipped through some more papers before pulling out a file. "This way," he gestured for Castiel to follow him to the kitchen area.

Castiel felt nervous energy running through his veins, and he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he was actually going to adopt the Winchester. He was just curious, that's all. It wasn't every day you got to see such an upper-class breed.

"Wait 'ere. I'll get 'im," Bobby barely muttered after having Castiel sit down at the kitchen table.

Castiel pursed his lips and nodded, watching the old hunter pop his head out the garage door.

"Dean! Get in 'ere!" Bobby barked. "An angel wants to see you."

Castiel cocked his head once more. _Dean_ … It was definitely an interesting name.

The door slammed, disrupting Castiel's thoughts and causing him to look up at the young man that just entered the kitchen.

"An angel?" the man asked breathlessly. He looked rather eagerly at Bobby only to earn a stern look. He smiled sheepishly and meekly lowered his head. "Sorry, Bobby…"

"Sit," was Bobby's reply.

The young man sighed and sat down at the table, never once looking at Castiel or Bobby. In due time, he would be able to see the angel. He needed to behave, or Bobby would have his hide later. A small smile tugged at his lips at the thought. Bobby would be irritated with him for misbehaving or causing problems, but he knew deep down the old hunter had a soft spot for him. He would be sad to leave Bobby, but he was eager to finally return to his angel.

"Dean!" Bobby's voice caused him to jerk his head up in surprise. His surprise quickly changed to disappointment as his eyes met Castiel's blue ones. This wasn't Sammy. This wasn't his angel! He shot a glare at Bobby who merely shrugged. Dean knew he couldn't blame Bobby… but he was upset. This wasn't the right angel. He wanted to go back to _his_ angel. Not this one.

Castiel, on the other hand, was quite fascinated with the Winchester. Everything about the young man was interesting. The way he held himself confidently, the mischievous twinkle in his eye, the cocky smirk on his lips… this hunter was nothing like the ones his family owned. He found himself drawn to the young hunter. He also found himself wondering how such a magnificent looking Winchester could end up at a shelter.

"I'll take him," he announced, surprising everyone in the kitchen, himself included.

Dean's eyes widened in shock. He turned towards Bobby with a desperate look. "No way!"

Bobby gave him a kick under the table as he slid the file in his hands to Castiel. "Here's his file."

" _Traitor!_ " Dean mouthed to Bobby as Castiel began skimming through the file.

" _You idjit!_ " Bobby gave the younger hunter another kick. " _Behave_."

Dean turned away sulkily. He couldn't believe Bobby was actually letting the angel look at his file. _His_ file. That was only for his eyes and his angel's eyes to see. That angel had no business looking at that file. _How could Bobby do that?!_ He had never let angels see them before, so why now?

Castiel's brow furrowed slightly as he looked over the file. It didn't have much information on the Winchester. It looked like Bobby had to just patch in things from his own observations and whatever the Winchester had communicated to him. The thought that someone had just destroyed the original file and abandoned this hunter made his blood boil.

He set the file down and stood up. "How soon can I take him home with me?"

Dean coughed hard and looked at Bobby in disbelief. There was no way Bobby was going to go through with this was he? Bobby wouldn't… he wouldn't sell him to this random angel would he?

Bobby gave Dean a sympathetic smile before turning to Castiel. "Once you sign all the papers and collar 'im, he's all yours."

Castiel nodded in satisfaction and fingered the collar in his jacket's pocket. He didn't think he'd actually use it… He had only taken it to keep Gabriel from realizing his true intentions. But in the end, it looked like Gabriel's wish would come true. Little Cassie was bringing home his own hunter.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in his room. He hated waiting like this… How could Bobby do this? The old hunter _knew_ that Dean had his own angel already. He was only here because his angel hadn't picked him up yet. That was their deal! And Bobby wasn't holding up to his end of it. He had trusted him… as a fellow hunter. And this was how it ended.

He let out a quiet, bitter laugh. Just his luck, he supposed. Things never went the way he wanted.

 _Knock, knock_.

He whirled towards the door. "Yeah?"

Bobby peered into the room. "You ready, kid?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "For what exactly?"

A sigh left Bobby's lips. "I know how you feel about this, Dean, but you got no choice."

Unshed tears were in the younger hunter's eyes as he gripped his small duffle tightly. "Bobby, he isn't my angel. He's not Sammy."

Bobby patted his shoulder. "Castiel is a well-known angel. Got a good family."

"Still not Sammy…"

Bobby sighed once more. "I'm sorry, kid… Neither of us got much of a choice in this. Rules are rules. You've been here far too long without an angel." He gently pushed the younger hunter towards the door. "I want the best for ya. Just trust me."

Dean gave no reply as he adjusted his duffle's strap onto his shoulder. The tears in his eyes seemed to have disappeared as he followed Bobby to his new angel. He may have no choice in the matter right now… but as soon as the opportunity sprung, Dean was going to find his real angel.

The two hunters silently made their way downstairs to where the angel was nervously but excitedly waiting. His eyes lit up as he saw his hunter. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of pain when he looked at the Winchester. It seemed like the hunter wasn't too thrilled about this adoption. _Yet… he looked so happy when Bobby mentioned there was an angel here to see him. What made him change?_ He mentally shrugged off his thoughts as Bobby asked if he were ready to collar his new hunter.

His hands shook ever so slightly as he placed the collar around the shorter hunter's neck. He had to admit the leather collar suited Dean well. It was only a temporary collar, though. Gabriel was probably already shopping for special collars…

He looked into Dean's eyes, searching for even a small hint of acceptance, but there were none. Soon… soon that would change (at least that's what Castiel was hoping for). He fluffed Dean's hair with a sad smile.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I apologize in advance to all my readers of "Baby on Board." I haven't abandoned it! I'm just real busy with school and have sooo many new ff ideas for Supernatural that I had to just let this one out of the bag haha. I'm hoping to post a few more new stories as well as update "Baby on Board" this weekend. Please leave a review! I appreciate you guys! Later guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbyes were always hard. Even for Dean. He might not have considered the shelter home, but it held a special place in his heart. This was where he met Bobby, a hunter he loved and respected like a father. And now… this was goodbye.

Castiel was in no hurry to return to his hunting lodge and saw no harm in giving Dean a few precious minutes to say goodbye. He wasn't heartless. He knew that this place probably had some special meaning to his hunter.

"Guess this is goodbye, huh?" Dean said quietly, looking up at the old house that was once his home.

Bobby grunted. He really wasn't into goodbyes. He hated them… Every time a hunter got adopted, a small part of him died. Dean was no different, or maybe he was. Bobby didn't want to let him go, but he knew he could never keep Dean here. The boy was a Winchester. He needed to get out and hunt. And well, the law did state that hunters couldn't stay too long at a shelter. The last thing Bobby would want was for the police to come… or him having to put Dean down.

No, this was the best for both of them no matter how much it was hurting them.

Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder. "You'll be jus' fine… if anythin' ever happens though, you know my door is always open for ya."

A small smile tugged at Dean's lips as he nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He glanced back at the angel waiting for him and sighed. "Thanks for everything, Bobby."

He replaced his smile with a cockier one. No tears would be shed. He was far past that to let his emotions get the best of him. Winchesters didn't cry over goodbyes. He didn't give one glance back at Bobby or the shelter as he walked over to his new angel. This was goodbye.

"Good luck, Dean," Bobby muttered under breath as Castiel drove off with his hunter. He knew the boy would need it. Sure, Castiel came from a good family, but there were other things to worry about. Would Dean accept his new angel? Only God knew for sure. Bobby could only hope and pray Dean wouldn't do anything stupid.

The ride to Castiel's hunting lodge was rather silent. There wasn't much for the angel or hunter to say. Neither felt like initiating a conversation which was perfectly fine with Dean. He didn't want to get to know Castiel any more than necessary. Castiel, on the other hand, was very curious about his hunter, wanting to know everything about the Winchester. Perhaps Gabriel could help? Then again… maybe not. But at the very least, he could ask his older brother about taking care of the hunter. He wasn't sure if the hunting lodge was even ready for a new hunter much less a Winchester.

He chewed on his lip nervously the closer they got to the lodge. He was feeling anxious about how things would go once he arrived. He had never really payed attention to when his brothers brought their hunters home for the first time. He hadn't prepared for this… which was totally his fault. He didn't think he'd actually _buy_ a hunter. And here he was, driving home with a new hunter in tow.

He couldn't help but smile as he glanced at Dean, _his_ hunter. Dean was no doubt the best looking hunter he had ever seen. He might not be the most knowledgeable about hunters, but he could tell that Dean was well-built for hunting, though, a little on the short side for a Winchester. Having Dean made him actually look forward to the thought of hunting.

After all, not all angels hunted. Some chose to live fairly normal lives. Despite this, all angels were required to at least know how to hunt. The male angels were required to go at least one hunt once they came of age and take on any hunt when called upon.

Castiel's family was one of the average angel homes that chose not to hunt for a living. It was more of a hobby for his father and brothers. Now that Castiel was of age, they had decided to go hunting more often. There wasn't much back to do home, so the boys began living at the lodge more often, closer to the call of hunts.

Dean kept an eye on his surroundings, trying to ignore the frequent glances the angel sent his way. He didn't like being stared at, but it wasn't like he could just flat-out say that. Now would not be a good time to get in trouble with an angel. Dean was not stupid. He could be patient. But dammit… why did the angel have to stare at him like that? It was messing up his focus.

 _Ring ring!_

Both the hunter and angel jumped at the sound. Dean cursed under breath. How could he be caught off guard by a phone? Castiel shot him a strange look before fiddling around with his free hand to answer the call.

"Hello? This is Castiel."

" _Heeeeey little bro!_ "

Castiel winced, pulling his phone slightly away from his ear. "Not so loud, Gabriel. I am trying to drive."

" _Heh heh. So sorry._ "

Castiel rolled his eyes. He could tell the apology was fake. "Did you need something?"

" _You got a hunter?_ "

"That is not the answer to my question."

Gabriel snorted. " _That didn't answer my question either_."

It was amazing how quickly Castiel could lose all his patience when around his older brother. "If you want answers, you could at least answer my question first."

" _Aw Cassie. You got a hunter didn't ya?_ "

Castiel sighed. "I did. Are you satisfied?"

" _Hmmmm… naw. What breed did you get? Is it as cute as mine? Haha!_ "

He had to count to ten before he dared try to reply to his brother. "You will see when I arrive. I need to end this call." He slammed his phone shut and tossed it into the backseat. Sometimes, his brother just really irritated him to no end.

Castiel's ears turn a slight pink as he noticed his hunter looking at him. "Ah… um. That was my brother," he explained, feeling rather embarrassed for having forgotten about the hunter being there.

Dean merely raised an eyebrow and nodded. Important information to be stored. The angel had a brother. It might make things difficult, but he'd adjust somehow. He always did.

Castiel sighed inwardly and focused on just driving. He hoped things wouldn't stay this awkward between him and his hunter.

But of course, he should have remembered his brother loved making things miserable for him.

* * *

The hunting lodge was up in the mountains close to Wisconsin, and Dean had to admit it was a nice lodge. Nothing like the ones he used to stay at when he was still with _his_ angel. They were constantly on the move, so they never really had time to reserve a high-class lodge.

"You're home!" Gabriel greeted, opening the front door wide. "Welcome back, Cassie! And this…" He eyed Dean with approval. "Must be your hunter."

Dean growled a little in warning as the angel came close to him. He only tolerated Castiel because he had to. There was no reason for him to like this other angel.

The angel merely grinned. "A feisty one, I like!" He eyed the hunter again. "And a Winchester. How did you manage that, Cassie?"

Castiel ignored his brother and motioned for Dean to follow him.

"Awww, just ignore me, why don't you!" Gabriel huffed as he closed the door after them. "And to think I got the lodge empty for just the three of us and this is the gratitude I get."

Castiel turned to his brother, surprised. "The others are gone?"

Gabriel nodded smugly. "I sent them on a hunt."

Dean perked up slightly. A hunt? Would he go on one soon? He missed going on hunts… He hadn't been on one in forever!

Castiel frowned slightly. "But I thought you said that there were-"

"Tsk tsk! Not now, Cassie." Gabriel threw his arm around his brother's shoulder. "I thought it would be nice to spend quality brother time _and_ help out with your hunter."

Dean scowled as he shifted his duffle from one arm to the other. He wasn't feeling any love towards the other angel. He hoped that his *ahem* that Castiel would say something because there was no way he'd be able to keep his temper in check with his angel brother.

"Gabriel…" Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've had a long drive. We can discuss things more at a later time."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Oh fine. You rest and I'll get your hunter all set up."

Dean's eyes widened. There was no way he was going to spend time with this guy! He shot what he hoped was a pleading look to Castiel. He had never bothered to master the puppy-dog look. He never needed it until now. And boy was he ever glad that Castiel seemed to understand his pathetic attempt at puppy eyes.

"Gabriel, I believe Dean is tired as well from our trip." He gave his brother a knowing look. "It was a _long_ drive."

Gabriel huffed. "I get it, I get it. But once you two have rested, I get a little fun, okay?"

Castiel sighed and nodded. This was only a little bit of respite, but he would take what he could get. He just hoped Dean would be able to handle it. His hunter seemed to be a little irritated with his brother.

"Come, Dean. I'll show you to your bedroom."

Dean blinked in surprised as he trailed after the angel. "My own room?" he found himself asking.

Castiel paused to look at his hunter. Dean noticed that the angel seemed to have a habit of cocking his head when confused, like a puppy dog. (And no he wasn't smiling at the thought.)

The angel furrowed his brow some and nodded. "Your own room."

Dean nodded slowly as he entered the bedroom. He was slightly relieved not to be sharing a room with the angel. He hadn't shared a room since with Sammy. He didn't want to get close to this angel. He was loyal to Sammy alone. Though, the room was really nice, not that Bobby's was terrible or anything… but the room was huge compared to the one at the shelter. It had a large bed in the center, a desk to the side, and a dresser for clothes. It was a rather nice set for a hunter, Dean had to admit. It made him a little uneasy. Bobby had said Castiel was from a _good_ family. He hadn't said they were a _hunting_ family. Dean gnawed at his lip some. Castiel's family must be one of those angel families that hunted on the side… It certainly explained the whole room thing. Sammy's dad never stayed in one place long. They were constantly on the move, following hunts. Dean wasn't sure he'd be able to get used to all this… fancy stuff. He didn't belong here. He belonged with Sammy.

Castiel muffled a yawn and gave Dean a light pat on the back. "You get some rest, okay?" He resisted ruffling the hunter's hair as he headed towards his own room. "Gabriel will call us for dinner soon." He gave his hunter a small smile before leaving Dean to get settled in his room. _Hopefully_ , Gabriel wouldn't get any ideas while he took a short nap. He didn't want anything happening to his hunter when he wasn't around.

Once the bedroom door closed, Dean gingerly set his duffle down. It seemed so worn and dirty compared to everything in the room. He didn't want to risk getting in trouble for messing up the room on his first day here. Who knows what Castiel and Gabriel would be like when angry? He hadn't personally seen an angel in its fury, but he had heard many stories and see evidence of what an angry angel could do. Not something he would relish experiencing.

But enough of that, it was time to explore the place and get to know the area. Every hunter knew how important it was to familiarize themselves with new territory. Dean started off with his bedroom, sniffing around and inspecting things. For not being a hunting family, the angels seemed to do a decent job at protecting their lodge. He found salt lines around the windows and a few sigils here and there as he quietly explored the rest of the lodge. It was comforting to see the familiar patterns drawn on the floor and walls of the lodge. His fingers traced out the patterns somewhat longingly. Deep inside, he yearned to be out again. To hunt alongside his angel. _But that won't be happening for long time_ , Dean thought grimly as he continued to explore the lodge. _Soon… I'll come back to you, Sammy. Just wait_.

He tensed slightly as he heard footsteps behind him. His hand trailed down toward his hidden gun. He paused, sniffing the air. He let out a snort and turned to face a rather sheepish angel.

"Aw… I was hoping I could sneak up on you."

Dean scowled, crossing his arms.

Gabriel grinned and reached up to ruffle Dean's hair, earning a deeper scowl. "Not very talkative, are we?"

Dean just growled. He wasn't going to give the angel the satisfaction of hearing his voice.

"Castiel is napping. So I get to have some fun with you." The angel grinned, holding up some collars. "I'm glad I decided to go for the more masculine ones." He tugged Dean's arm and dragged the hunter towards the back of the house. "At first, I thought little Cassie would get softie hunter, but then I realized it would be exactly like Cassie to get the opposite of himself." Gabriel sat a rather grumpy Dean onto a chair and continued, "I'm rather proud of my little brother. I was worried for a little while that he would never take onto hunting."

He gave Dean a smile and undid his collar, replacing it with a black one with small spikes. "Hmmm… not bad." He laughed at Dean's scowl and moved on to the next collar. "Next one, shall we? But as I was saying… Cassie is a bit of a softy. He doesn't like hurting things."

Dean raised an eyebrow but remained silent as Gabriel fiddled with another collar.

"Now Cassie would never admit that, which is why I'm telling you." He tightened the new collar around Dean's neck, causing the hunter to gasp for breath. "If anything, _anything_ , happens to my baby brother, you'll regret it," the angel hissed into his ear. "I don't know what your past angel was like, but forget whatever you knew before. You belong to Cassie now."

A smile crossed his lips as his fingers traced over the collar. "I think this one suits you best." He ruffled Dean's hair once more. "You can go back to exploring." He leaned over to whisper in the hunter's ear. "Don't forget what I said. I am not one to be toyed with. I'm not merciful like Cassie. You step out of line for him, and I won't hesitate to end you."

Dean gave Gabriel a cold look which the angel merely laughed at.

"Feisty. You're going to be a lot of fun to be around, aren't you?"

For once, Dean would just like to punch the angel in his pretty teeth. It was getting so damn hard to keep his temper in check.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just finished up my very short holiday break. ^^;; Now back to hit the books heh heh. I hope you guys enjoy this update! I am working on "Baby on Board," but it needs a little more tweaking before I can update it. Just thought I'd update this story real quick while I still had the idea running strong and had time off from school. :)

Thanks for reading!

 **OfPensandPencils:** _Thanks for your review! I wish you the very very best in whatever you are hoping or trying for. :D I'm glad you like this story so far. Hope you enjoy this chappie. I got waaaay too many ideas for this one. Please keep an eye out on this story as well as many more Supernatural fanfics from me. XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Normally, I do this at the end of the story, but I felt I needed to do some clarifications. ^^;; I got a bit carried away with my writing that I forgot to explain a few things beforehand. I hope this helps!

This is an AU story so the angels are a little different from the actual series. They have the same powers for the most part but do need sleep. Castiel likes the simple things of life so he doesn't always use his powers. As for injuries, angels can get injured and can heal themselves but they are somewhat limited in healing others. There are special angels called "healers" who tend to bigger cases if angels or hunters get hurt.

Also want to note that Dean is not related to John or Sam in this story. (Well, technically, he _could_ be related to John but I'll leave that up to you as readers.)

 **Edit:** There was something wrong with the format and I apologize. I think I got it fixed now! :D If not… I don't know what to do. :P

* * *

While Castiel was still napping, Dean had continued making his way around the lodge. It was a two story lodge, so it took some time exploring and inspecting all the nooks and crannies. The main floor had most of the necessities. Kitchen, library, weaponry room, gym, garage. The second floor was where the bedrooms were. There was also some sort of game room, but Dean didn't feel like nosing around there. More important things to focus on. Once he was sure he had checked the whole lodge and determined it was safe, he decided to go onto the upper deck and scout out the woods around them. He was panting softly as a soft breeze brushed through his hair.

It felt so good to be outside and smelling the woods once more. Bobby's place hadn't been too far from the woods, but Bobby had never let any of the hunters go out there. He would always say that it was too dangerous to go out alone without an angel. A choked gasp left his lips.

If only this damn collar wasn't on so tight. Dean growled and tugged at the black leather encircling his neck. He shivered ever so slightly as the metal dog tag brushed against his bare skin. This collar was so not cool. Of course the angel just _had_ to get one of those special collars that only an angel can adjust. It was just his luck… He sighed, leaning against the deck railing as he stared out at the woods below. What he would do to go on a hunt… even if it was with two angels he didn't really care for. Hunting was just what he did. Life didn't feel quite right not hunting. Besides… he really did need to protect the angels even if he didn't like them. That's what Winchesters were supposed to do. Hunt and protect angels. It had been drilled into him from a young age, even before he had ever met his Sammy.

A small lump formed in his throat at the thought, which he forced down along with a raspy gasp. _Stupid collar…_ He didn't need to think about the past right now. Would be bad if that angel picked up on it. He needed to tread carefully if he ever wanted to make it back to his true angel. Getting killed by Castiel's brother was certainly not on his to-do list.

 _Crack! Snap!_

Dean immediately straightened, hunter senses fully kicking in. He was now even more aware of his surroundings as he scanned the woods around him. He couldn't see anything out of place, but that didn't mean that there wasn't anything there. Hunters couldn't always trust their eyes. They had to rely on their other senses. He took a whiff of the air. Didn't seem like anything was wrong scent-wise. Wait. His eyes narrowed as he sniffed once more. Now that wasn't a something that he should be smelling around here. _A witch._ A low snarl left his lips. No one was getting near these angels if he could help it. He didn't even think twice before swinging himself over the railing and jumping off the upper deck. Instinct was taking over. There wasn't time to sit and think when there was danger lurking around. He needed to act. Now!

 _Thud!_

He gritted his teeth at his rough landing, but that wasn't important. He'd be fine. He was on a hunt to protect some angels. It was his duty.

Gabriel had just finished reading his magazine for the fifth time waiting for Castiel to finally wake up, when he heard a loud thud come from outside. He glanced out the window and immediately frowned as he saw blur running straight for the woods. _Now really…_ He would have thought the hunter would have more sense especially after that nice little chat they had.

He sighed and got into his feet, cracking his knuckles and popping his neck once. As much as he hated doing this, he couldn't let his baby brother get upset over a runaway hunter. Besides, he hadn't been able to do something like this in a while. A smirk tugged at his lips as he stretched out his wings from their hiding place. _Dean, you are going to regret running away from Cassie._

The hunt was on. And Gabriel wasn't about to go easy on the hunter. Dean was going to pay dearly for this. He wasn't going to let the hunter get away with hurting his brother.

* * *

Castiel stretched out like a cat in pure contentment. He had just finished a most wonderful nap. It felt like it had been practically forever since he had been able to sleep this well. A small smile tugged at his lips as he sat up and got out of bed. He hoped his hunter had rested and enjoyed a nice nap like he did. Gabriel had sort of promised that he wouldn't bother the hunter until after he had rested, so Dean should have been able to rest in peace.

He couldn't help but feel a little giddy as he headed towards the hunter's room. He was quite eager to get to know Dean. Perhaps he could somehow persuade the Winchester to join in a conversation? He wanted to know everything about him and do whatever he could to make his hunter happy. His brothers seemed to get along so well with their hunters. Certainly he could do the same. He bit his lip, standing somewhat nervously in front of his hunter's bedroom door. He took a deep breath. Things would work out. He just needed to relax and make his hunter feel comfortable around him.

 _Knock, knock!_

"Dean?" he called out softly. "You awake?"

There was no reply, but Castiel really hadn't been expecting one. The hunter probably wasn't feeling up to talking to him just yet. _Patience, Castiel_ , he reminded himself.

"I'm coming in," he warned, cracking the door open and poking his head in.

A frown marred his face as he glanced around the empty room. For half a second, he feared that Dean had run away… but to his relief, the hunter's duffle was still sitting in front of the bed. The hunter wouldn't leave something like that behind. Castiel let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. Dean wouldn't just run away. He knew better than that. It would be foolish to run away from an angel (or two angels in this case). But where on earth could he be? Castiel's frown deepened as he hurried out of the bedroom. If anything happened to his hunter, a certain someone would be paying dearly.

"Gabriel! Where are you?" He tried to hold back his irritation as he looked around for his brother. He knew that Gabriel probably had something to do with his hunter's disappearance. "Gabriel! I have no time for games. Now come out!"

"Come out!" the lodge's walls echoed.

"This, this isn't funny, Gabriel! We aren't fledglings anymore!"

Castiel felt a slight chill down his spine when there was still no sign of his brother or his hunter. Something didn't feel quite right. The library was empty. So was the kitchen. His car was in the garage… There was no one in the gym or the bedrooms.

"G-Gabriel? You there?"

"You there?" the lodge echoed him once more, though in a more mocking tone.

He had never felt so alone before…

* * *

The scent was getting stronger the further he was from the lodge. Apparently, the witch wasn't interested in getting too close quite yet. But Dean knew better than to assume. She could be planning anything. He just needed to get to her before she got too close to the lodge.

Though, he had to admit it was strange. Normally, it was angels and hunters chasing witches not the other way round. The witch was up to no good no matter what exactly her plans were, and Dean was there to make those plans end. And he was eager to get the job done. Maybe a little too eager. His excitement for being on a hunt again was making it a little hard for him to breathe. Well, the excitement wasn't exactly to blame. More like the damn collar, but he would have to get over that. He always managed somehow.

He licked his lips as he stalked deeper into the woods. His ears were straining to catch any sounds that might give away the witch's location. His nose was following the stench the witch gave off. He couldn't say he missed that scent one bit. But one thing was certain, this witch was being careful. Very careful. She hadn't made a mistake of revealing her presence again. Dean couldn't be sure if she knew he was there or not. But one could never be too careful when tracking a witch. They had their own powers that they could rely on. He would have to be careful.

He took in a shaky breath. It may have been awhile since his last witch hunt, but he could do this. He hadn't lost his touch. He hadn't sat around Bobby's doing nothing. He had trained hard and exercised, stayed fit. There was no way he was going to ever fail his angel again.

He tightened his grip around his gun as he hid behind a tree. She was coming closer. He could almost barely hear her soft footsteps getting steadily nearer and nearer. In a moment, she would be the perfect distance to-

"DEAN!" a voice roared.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a flash of light in the distance that could only come from an angel. It was speeding towards him, but the witch was also getting close! If she saw the angel… He couldn't let that happen. _I'm sorry._ He couldn't risk letting the witch go and hurt the angels. He might get in trouble for disobeying orders, but there were more important things at hand. His finger was on the trigger as he stepped out of his hiding place ready to shoot.

"Dean!"

The warning came a second too late. The witch had been prepared for the hunter's ambush thanks to the angel's call. She had her knife ready just as the hunter revealed his position. She moved quickly and deadly, but even as her knife found its mark… the hunter was not over with her. His green eyes sparked angrily and snarl left his lips. He may have been warned too late, but his senses had still been ready to attack no matter what. He managed to pull the trigger almost in sync with the witch's stab. And both fell in a tangled heap at the shocked angel's blood splattered feet.

The thud seemed to echo through the wood. Gabriel could swear he could still hear that eerie sound as he rushed towards the hunter's side. He shoved the witch aside, not caring if she was dead or alive. He might have felt movement from her, but he really didn't care (even though he knew he should). He was more worried about the hunter. Finishing the witch could wait. He was just about to grab the hunter's shoulder to turn him over towards him, when the hunter suddenly scrambled into a sitting position. _He's a quick one._ The hunter snarled and bit his lip in pain. Gabriel wasn't exactly sure who the hunter was angry at. Him or the witch. In his peripheral vision, he realized it was the latter. Witches just wouldn't stay down, would they?

She might have a hole in her, but she wasn't ready to go down without a fight. If she missed her chance here, who knows what would await her. There was no way she was going to let some puny hunter get in her way. The angel was in her sight. It was one of the angels the demon had sent her to look for. Oh the things he had promised if she could locate these angels… and kill them. She couldn't let her work go to waste. The hunter should be down and the angel would be hers. The hunter's weak snarl didn't scare her one bit. She had faced countless hunters before and had defeated every single one. This young hunter was no match for her. This angel was as good as dead.

What she didn't realize… was that none of the hunters she had ever faced had been a Winchesters. She had sorely underestimated this hunter not knowing what breed he was. She had merely assumed he was a young experienced hunter on his first hunt. The witch had no way of knowing how experienced this particular hunter was. A stab wound no matter how fatal would stop him from killing his prey. Especially not with an angel so close by.

With a burst of energy, the hunter pushed the angel aside and attacked the witch. This time he would get her for sure this time. The witch had not prepared herself for a sudden attack. Her powers had been slightly weakened by her wound. She couldn't summon the strength to fight. Her scream echoed through the forest as the hunter made his kill. The scream was filled with anger and regret. In death… she had failed her task. Not that the hunter cared. _He_ had finished his and that was what really mattered.

Though, he couldn't quite shake the nagging feeling that something was off. He would have to worry about it later. First, he needed to check up on the angel then get rid of the witch's body however the angel deemed fit. He panted heavily as he slowly got onto his feet. The wound from the witch's knife was certainly doing a number on him. He chose to ignore it. After all, there had been worse injuries that had happened to him.

"Hey," he croaked, approaching the fallen angel hesitantly. "You… okay?" Dean offered his hand to help the angel up. He had shoved the angel pretty hard…

The angel seemed a bit dazed as he let the hunter pull him onto his feet. He was even more puzzled when the hunter nudged him and started checking up on him.

"Ah!" Gabriel winced as the hunter found a cut on his hand. After being pushed aside, he had scratched his hand against a rather sharp rock. It wasn't anything serious, but it did sting quite badly.

The hunter furrowed his brows. "Stay still… I got somethin' for that somewhere," he muttered and dug around his pockets, careful not to jostle his own wound in the process. "Here!" His face brightened somewhat as he pulled out a rag.

Gabriel couldn't help but make a disgusted look at the old thing. The hunter either ignored the look or hadn't noticed as he gingerly wrapped the angel's hand. He was surprisingly gentle and soft. It was strange… The hunter taking care of him like this. His hunter had never done anything remotely similar. It had always been the other way round. Gabriel would tend to his hunter's wounds. He hissed as Dean tightened the rag and knotted it.

"There… that should hold for now, Sa-" He bite his lip before he let the name slip completely. "We got the witch's body to take care of."

Gabriel straightened himself, inwardly scolding himself for being so unprepared. It wasn't like he had never been on a hunt before! Of course they would need to take care of the witch's body! They couldn't just leave it around for evil to use.

"I'll take care of it."

Dean clenched his jaw some, trying to hide his disappointment. He shouldn't have expected to be allowed to help. He had messed up during the hunt and had gotten the angel injured after all. He lowered his gaze to the ground, mentally kicking himself for putting the angel in harm's way. He should have warned the angel before just taking off. He had been too hasty.

Gabriel put his hand on the hunter's shoulder. "You need to head back to the lodge. Get Cassie to call you a healer."

Dean looked at him with a bewildered look. "But… it's not that bad. Just a scratch."

The angel frowned at him. "A scratch? You're bleeding!" He gestured at the blood seeping through the hunter's fingers as he put pressure on his wound. "You need a healer!" the angel said firmly pulling the hunter towards him. "I'm taking you to Cassie now."

"But the witch!"

"She won't be going anywhere anytime soon. You are being stubborn and need to see a healer asap. Forget about the dead witch!"

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but it was of no use the angel was stronger and didn't have a knife in his leg so he easily overpowered the angel and zapped them back to lodge. Dean had forgotten how much he hated teleporting with angels… while Gabriel had forgotten how upset Castiel could get when left home all alone.

* * *

 **Author's Note (again):** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. It was a little hard, but I think it turned out better than I had expected!

Thanks so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! It really makes my day. First reviewed always get an extra special reply because they give me such a boost for writing.

 **RoyaltyAngel:** _Aww thanks for your review! I have a thing for protective Gabriel so I thought I'd throw it in this story. Glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chappie!_

 **babyreaper:** _Thanks for your review! And as for Sammy, heh heh this is an AU story so Dean and Sam aren't related. I thought I had explained that so thanks for pointing it out! I edited the summary so I hope that helps other readers as well. :) I'm sorry if there seemed like such a jump. I didn't feel that there was, but please tell me how I can fix that. :) and yes, that was Dean at the beginning. It was sort of an introduction and taking a peek at Dean's life right before I got the story actually started. As for why John doesn't care for Dean, it's because he's protective of his own angels and well you'll see more in the future so please keep reading! :D_

 **nemoshewolf:** _Hullo there! I'm glad you are liking this story so far. I'm really falling in love with it myself! XD I believe I already answered your question above, but I'll answer it again here, okay? XD If I need to expand upon on it, just let me know! Okay, so yes, angels do have powers in this story. They have the ability to teleport, but Castiel chooses not to. He likes driving. ;) As for human rights, I hope to be explaining that in more detail in upcoming chapters so I hope you don't mind if I don't answer that question here. XD And no offense taken! It's always great to get feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know if I need to be clearer so you can get a perfect picture of what's going on in the story. Thanks again!_


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you be so careless?!"

Gabriel winced and kept his gaze on his feet.

"Not only did you endanger your younger brother, but you also endangered his hunter!"

There was no reply from the young angel. He knew he deserved to be yelled at. He hadn't been very responsible. If Dean hadn't been able to kill that witch, Castiel would be so vulnerable all alone. The witch would have such an advantage over the much younger angel. He had no experience with witches. Gabriel mentally kicked himself for not sensing danger nearby. He should have known better.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized softly.

His father still had a displeased look on his face, but he seemed somewhat calmer now. "You need to take responsibility for this."

Gabriel made a slight face and nodded. His wallet was going to be feeling quite empty for the next couple of days. But money wasn't going to fix all the problems. He sighed. "I know, Father. I will do my best…" Another sigh escaped his lips. It should be fairly easy to make things right with the hunter. But with Castiel? That would be the hard part.

He excused himself from his father's presence and ignored the looks his older brothers sent his way. He needed to check up on the hunter and Castiel. Hopefully, both would be feeling a little better now.

Gabriel hesitantly peeked into the hospital room door. "Cassie?"

His little brother was sitting at his hunter's bedside, fast asleep.

"Hiya," the hunter greeted him. He gestured toward the angel's hand wrapped tightly around his. "Got any idea when he's gonna wake up?"

Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle softly. "He sleeps like a rock I'm afraid."

Dean groaned. "He's got my hand in a death grip!"

The other angel shrugged. "He was worried about you. That knife went in rather deep."

Dean shrugged and muttered under-breath, "Had worse…"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but decided not to press. "Well, regardless, Cassie was quite worried. You lost a good amount of blood."

Dean shifted in the bed, straightening some as the door behind Gabriel opened once more. He immediately tensed as two more angels entered the small hospital room. He shot Gabriel a nervous look. _Who the hell are these guys?_

Gabriel glanced behind him and made a face. "Uriel… Michael…"

"So this is Castiel's hunter?"

Dean felt a low growl rise from his throat as the dark-skinned angel came closer to him. The angel ignored his growl and drew nearer.

"Very well built… a magnificent Winchester," he murmured, stroking the hunter's hair.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, noting the wrinkles forming on the sheets from the hunter's tight grip. Apparently, Uriel was making him uneasy and wasn't taking a hint. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Michael circling over towards the other side of the hunter. They were really making the hunter uncomfortable.

Dean scooted away from the angels as they inspected him. It was suddenly feeling really crowded in here… A soft whimper escaped his lips as he bumped his injured leg.

His quiet cry caused Castiel to stir from his slumber. The angel's brothers bit back their chuckles at the sight of their younger brother. He always looked so disheveled when he woke up. It was an adorable look as Gabriel would say.

"What..." Castiel looked at his brothers with a sleepy but confused expression. "Uriel? Michael?"

Uriel cleared his throat. "Good to see you awake."

Castiel frowned slightly as he noticed Gabriel and returned his focus to his other two brothers. "What brings you two here?"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "We came to check on you." He leaned over and ruffled Dean's hair. "As well as greet your hunter."

Dean had the urge to bite the angel's hand, but he knew it was a bad idea. He just growled and snarled at the angel. He felt a bit smug when Castiel shot a glare at Michael.

"Leave him alone!"

Michael jerked his hand back. He had been planning on messing with the hunter once more, but Castiel wasn't having it. Oh well, he suppose he could wait for a later time.

"Well, we are glad you are doing well."

Uriel nodded in agreement. "We shall see you and your hunter at home very soon. Gabriel will be seeing to that."

Castiel frowned but remained silent as he watched his brothers excuse themselves. His silence made Dean a little uneasy. Or maybe it was just the adrenaline fading… He was panting lightly from the pain he had caused his leg. Was it supposed to hurt this bad? It hadn't really been hurting so much when he first woke up. And now he was breaking into a sweat, the pain was getting so bad. He grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, trying to will the pain to go away. But it was no use. The pain wasn't going to go away anytime soon. This was the worst part about injuries…

He tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to lash out, but he didn't have the strength nor will to do so.

"Are you okay?"

Dean gave the angel a soft whimper, fidgeting to somehow relieve his pain. No use wasting energy on a reply. He jerked away in surprise as cool hand touched his forehead, but then leaned hesitantly towards it. As much as he hated to admit it, the angel's touch felt good. It was the sort of touch he hadn't felt since he was a child.

Castiel, on the other hand, felt worried as his hand rested on his hunter's forehead. It felt rather hot. No, it felt too hot. He may not be a healer, but he could tell something wasn't right. His hunter was in pain. The human doctor had mentioned that the hunter shouldn't feel much pain now that the wound had been stitched up and pain killers had been given. So why was Dean whimpering and crying like he was in pain? Something was wrong! He slammed his free hand down on the nurse call button, not wanting to leave his hunter for even a short second. He was not going to make the same mistake twice. He was going to stay beside his hunter at all times.

That is to say… Castiel was going to stay next to his hunter most of the time. Apparently, he glared at the operation light, he wasn't allowed to be with his hunter _all_ of the time due to certain circumstances. But other than that! He would remain ever so close to his hunter.

He paced back and forth in front of the operating room, where he wasn't allowed… He really hated how the human doctors wouldn't let him near his hunter. The healers would let him! But there were no healers available at the moment. They were busy helping some injured angels that had returned from a hunt. Angels were put on priority before hunters. Castiel could understand that, but he couldn't help feeling that they could spare at least one healer for Dean. He tugged at his trench coat as he glared once more at the operation light. He hated waiting… not knowing what exactly was going on or what was happening to his hunter.

"He'll be fine."

Castiel whirled around in surprise, only to frown at the angel approaching him.

"Trust me, Cassy."

"Why should I trust you, Gabriel?" Castiel asked coldly. "If it weren't for you, Dean wouldn't even be in here."

The older angel winced at the correct accusation. "Cas, please…"

His younger brother gave no reply as he continued his glaring contest.

"The knife was poisoned."

Castiel visibly stiffened.

Gabriel continued, "It was poison for us angels… but on hunters it can be just as bad." He heard the slightest hitch of his brother's breath and quickly added, "But since the doctors found it so soon… your hunter should be fine."

Castiel was still not replying, but by the subtle drop of his shoulders, Gabriel could tell his brother was relaxing ever so slightly in relief.

"It just takes a while to take the poison out, Cassy." He walked closer and place his hand on his brother's shoulder. "They'll give him some good meds and he'll be back to normal before you know it." His eyes widened as he noted faint tears on Castiel's face. Apparently, his brother was more concerned about the hunter than he originally thought.

He cleared his throat. "By the way, Cassie, this isn't Dean's operation room. His was down the hall… and he's already out."

If looks could kill, Gabriel was very sure he'd be six feet under.

* * *

Castiel let out a shaky breath as he stood in front of Dean's hospital room. He was very grateful that things had gone well. Everything had happened so suddenly… He wiped away some tears that threatened to fall. It was all okay now. Dean had the poison taken out so he should be feeling just fine. Things would be all right. He took in a deep breath and entered the room.

Dean was sitting in his bed, a bit groggy from the medications he had been given, but at least semi aware of his surroundings. He squinted as Castiel came over and sat down beside him. His brows furrowed in confusion, noting the faint tears on Castiel's cheeks. "You're cryin'." He gave the angel a small frown. "Why are you crying?"

Castiel froze, unsure how to answer his hunter. The doctors had warned him that the medications could make his hunter act strangely. Though, he wasn't sure if this counted?

"Is it 'cause the surg'ry?" he asked gently, slurring his words a little. "Don't cry, Sammy… Come 'ere." He weakly patted the bed for Castiel to scoot closer to him. "I'm okay, really. Doct'rs said it was jus' a little pois'n. Be jus' fine."

Castiel bit his lip slightly but moved closer to his hunter. He didn't know why he was calling him "Sammy," but he wasn't going to miss this opportunity to get closer to Dean.

"There," Dean murmured, wrapping an arm around the angel. "See? Everythin' is gonna be okay." A weak smile tugged at his lips as he gently rubbed Castiel's wings. "Stiff wings? Really, Sammy?" he teased lightly. "Gotta take care of 'em."

Castiel squirmed, moving his wings away from Dean. "My wings are not stiff…"

"Yeah they are," Dean yawned. "Scoot closer and I'll help 'em relax. Not good to have stiff wings." He sat up some so he could reach Castiel's wings better. "John says your dad loos'ns his every night."

Castiel wiggled some, unsure of how he felt about his hunter touching his wings. "Who's… J-John?"

Dean yawned once more as he worked on helping the angel relax. "Your dad's Winchester."

Castiel had to admit it felt good. His wings had been feeling a bit tense with all that had gone on the past 24 hours. They really needed a good massage to help them relax. Dean really seemed to know what he was doing.

The angel snuggled into his hunter, enjoying the short, sweet moment they were having. For who knew how long this would last?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's been awhile! Life has been busy despite being on break from school. Which Le Gasp starts back next week. :P So please forgive me for a shorter chapter. X3 I'm really looking forward to the next chapter as we get a little closer look with Dean opening up to Castiel possibly and talking more about Sam. As always, if you have any questions, just let me know! I'll do the best I can to make any clarifications.

Also! I'm thinking about doing a sort of "Fox and the Hound" one-shot as a sort of spin-off from this story. It won't be connected exactly with this story. It would just have same hunters concept. Just wanted to hear your thoughts! :)

 **nemoshewolf:** Yay! Glad that helped. :) I hope you will enjoy this chappie as well. I think you might have questions about the healers and human doctors, but I'm not gonna make any assumptions. XD Just let me know if you do, and I'll do my best to clarify in the next chapter. I'm hoping to expand on humans anyways. Give a better idea of how humans and angels live.

 **BlackRose851:** Aw thanks! Glad you think it's cute. :D


	5. Chapter 5

It was a cute picture. A hunter and angel side by side, looking quite peaceful in their sleep. Gabriel found it rather sweet. But, as much as he would rather not wake the two, he knew he must. They, more specifically Cas, could not sleep all day. But he'd at least snap a quick photo before he dared to wake his brother.

 _Click!_

Gabriel couldn't hide a smirk. This would make a great wallpaper for his computer later on.

"S-Sammy?" a sleepy voice interrupted Gabriel's thoughts.

His eyebrow quirked ever so slightly as he noticed the hunter sit up. The hunter blinked slowly, eyes adjusting to daylight and his surroundings.

"Good morning," the angel greeted.

The hunter gave him a small frown, squinting some. "Mornin'…" he mumbled as he yawned and rubbed his face.

Gabriel chuckled softly. The hunter had a similar adorable sleepy look that his little brother had. It looked like the two might have a few things in common.

"Did you rest well?"

The hunter shrugged before narrowing his eyes at the angel. Something just didn't seem right. His lips curled ever so slightly in warning.

"Who are you?" he asked, voice dangerously low as he gently pushed the still sleeping Castiel behind him.

Normally that tone wouldn't bother Gabriel. He had nothing to fear from a hunter: Winchester or not. Hunters would never hurt angels. But, somehow seeing his sleeping brother so close to an irritated hunter made chills run down his spine. One wrong move… and he could make things worse than they already would. Better play things safe for now.

"I'm the angel that brought you to the hospital, Dean," Gabriel gently reminded.

Dean didn't seem assured by his words, but that did sound right. He vaguely remembered some angel that wasn't Sam wanting to take him to a healer. But he couldn't quite remember everything from before last night. He absentmindedly stroked Castiel's wings, hands shaking ever so slightly. He didn't like this other angel being in here. Why was he in here? He couldn't keep Sammy safe like this. He was still recovering… and why couldn't he remember what happened? That couldn't be good. He had to remember what happened!

Gabriel kept a close eye on Dean. It probably was _not_ calming the hunter's nerves to be watched like that, but the older angel couldn't help it. That was his precious baby brother in the arms of a probably not so quite right in the mind adopted hunter. If this had been a hunter that had been raised as youngster with Cassie, Gabriel would be more at ease. But Dean hadn't. Who knows what habits he picked up with his original hunter? Or the habits he picked up at the shelter? Gabriel was seriously regretting suggesting the shelter now. He should have just bought a hunter for Cassie. But then again it could be the meds messing with the hunter… Ugh, all this was just a result of his bad judgment. Even if this hunter didn't seem to care for his brother, he could tell that the hunter was still willing to protect them all the same. Gabriel had been too quick to judge the hunter just based on where he came from. It was a foolish mistake he swore he wouldn't repeat. But that didn't change the current situation. The picture was no longer cute and sweet. Green eyes glared at him which he all too willingly returned. He knew he shouldn't blame the hunter for his own mistakes… but he couldn't help but glare. This was going to be one hell of a day...

Castiel was being stubborn as usual and still fast asleep when Michael and Uriel returned for a visit. Gabriel had mixed feelings when his brothers arrived. It was a relief to have someone besides an irritated hunter for company, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if it might be a bad idea for more angels to meet the hunter in this state.

"Michael, Uriel, please… I just don't think it's a good idea."

The older brothers raised their eyebrows. "I don't see the problem," Michael commented.

Gabriel did his best to force back the frustration in his voice. "Cassie is still asleep! I don't think he'd take too kindly to the two of you pestering his hunter while he's not awake."

Uriel pursed his lips. "He has a point," he admitted, not wanting to upset their youngest sibling. Their parents had made it clear that Castiel was not to be disturbed during this time. The youngest had already had a rough day, no need to worsen it.

Michael sighed dramatically. "Ah fine… we won't bother his hunter for now. But," he added, "be sure that we will return when Castiel is up and feeling better."

Gabriel huffed as the two angels left. He was quite relieved that his brothers had finally taken a hint. Today could _not_ get any worse… He sighed and took a peek into the hospital room. It looked like things were okay in there. Castiel still hadn't woken up, and the hunter was guarding him like a hawk despite the surgery. Things seemed to be calm enough for the older angel to slip over to the cafeteria area and get a coffee or something. Everything would be okay, he told himself. Owning a hunter wasn't supposed to be this hard… A coffee should fix things in the mean time.

The sun peeked in through the blinds causing Dean to squint at the bright light hitting his eyes. He wished he had longer arms so he could adjust the blinds, but sadly, his arms weren't very long. And well, he was in no mood to hit the nurse button. He didn't want to disturb his still sleeping angel.

"Mmmm…. What time is it?" Castiel asked sleepily.

The hunter chuckled softly. Well, it looked like the angel finally decided to wake up. He shrugged lightly as he helped the angel sit up. "Not sure. They don't got a clock in here, Sammy."

Castiel flinched slightly at the name. His wings ruffled under Dean's hand and it suddenly jerked away from his wings. His eyes held pain and betrayal as they met Castiel's. The hunter had finally realized his mistake.

"Not Sammy."

Castiel swear he could hear his heart break at Dean's correct accusation. He was not Sammy… but God, how he wished he was! He hated seeing his hunter so disappointed. He, he wanted to see the hunter smile like he had back at the shelter. He would do anything…

The hunter turned his back to the angel, back hunched. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. (He could always blame the meds…) It had felt so real last night. He had been back with Sammy for a few precious moments. It was _his_ angel that he had comforted and consoled. But no… it hadn't. Stupid meds. It has only been Castiel. The wing color should have been evidence enough that it wasn't Sammy. Castiel had grayish black wings! Sammy didn't… he had the most beautiful colored wings. His… no, he would never claim the angel as his own. By law, the angel might own him, but Dean would never accept it. He would always belong to Sammy. He only had one angel. The angel he had sworn to protect. Of course… he was reminded that he needed to protect all angels, but Sammy? Sammy was first priority. Although lately… he glared at the walls that caged him in, lately, it was impossible to protect Sammy. They had never told him how much it would hurt… to lose his angel. Would he ever return to his Sammy?

Castiel felt so dejected as he watched Dean. He wanted to reach out to the hunter and comfort him. A bitter chuckle left his lips as he stood up. Dean would never accept comfort from him. Castiel wasn't stupid. He could tell that Dean had a special connection with his past hunter (one that he wished he had). There wasn't anything that could take the place of something like that. Even though Castiel had only been with Dean for about a day, he could sense all that. But then again, Castiel had always been good at reading emotions and feelings. It was a special gift he had. It felt rather useless at the moment. He understood Dean's feeling, but what could he do about it? The hunter would never in a hundred years accept his comfort. Unless… The angel set his lips in a firm line. It would hurt, but it was the only way he knew that could make his hunter happy.

* * *

Gabriel pursed his lips slightly, surprised at his brother's sudden request upon his return. He couldn't deny the request even if he had wanted to. He owed that much to causing so much trouble for Castiel the past 24 hours. Besides, how hard could it be?

He folded his hands together and rested his chin on them, staring intently at his laptop's screen. Stupid human inventions… but he had to put up with it. After all, it was part of his punishment. He sighed and glared at the screen. A little colorful ball swirled round and round, taunting the angel. But of course, when it came to Castiel, things just had to be difficult. Once everything was finished, he was so smashing this Apple into a million pieces. But for now, he would be pleasant towards the device. He needed answers after all. For himself, and for his brother.

"Now 'Sammy'… where are you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey hey! It has been awhile since the last update... College life is rough and on top of that my family is having some renovations done to the house so I've had to help out around the house. Doesn't leave much time for writing sadly. :P But yay for an update! A little on the short side, but I hope to expand in the next chapter. Soooo in the next chapter I plan on having Dean interact with Castiel's family's hunters so that's gonna be interesting! Lemme know if there is anyone that you would be interested in seeing as one of the hunters. I have my own plans of course, but I am always open to ideas! :D

 **DemonSkitty:** Daw thanks. I think it's very cute too heehee. I hope you enjoy this update!

 **babyreaper:** Yes, Sammy is an angel in this story. As for why Dean thinks he belongs with Sammy, I briefly mentioned why in the introduction of the first chappie. :) Dean was originally adopted by Sammy's father to be Sammy's hunter. So they've met but were separated which shall be explained in further chapters. As for the meds, I believe you have seen the answer in this chapter. ;) Hope you enjoy this update!

 **CreativeDerp04:** Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. :D

 **SeeleyDeanDinozzo:** Thanks for the review! I hope you'll enjoy this update too. :)

 **Swiss Blue:** Awww sorry if there was any confusion. I'll do my nest to clear things up here. :) The hunters aren't animalistic. They are just protective over their angels and get a bit knitty gritty when they are angry or upset. And well Dean is actually a special case which hasn't been revealed quite yet. XD As for Sammy, once he is properly introduced, I will be sure to tell you the color of his wings. ;) And yep, Sammy is younger than Dean so it will be a big-brother-little-brother relationship. And for which season they are pulled from, I'd say roughly season one. This is an AU so I wouldn't really pinpoint an actual season, but I'd say close to season 1 and I believe that will make sense once Sam enters the story. :) I hope thst clears things up! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chappie!


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel felt relieved yet rather nervous when the doctor deemed Dean ready to return home. It would be good to be back home… but he wasn't sure how Castiel's hunter would feel about it, or Castiel for that matter. The past few days had been rather eventful. Castiel had been rather moody after his request, and his hunter? Very quiet. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he knew it had something to do with Castiel's little request.

Sadly, he hadn't made much progress. His Apple was being horrendous, and well, it was hard to find someone when you only had a first name. "Sammy" could be anyone! But somehow… he would have to get past the stupid human contraption and find the angel as his brother requested.

He sucked in a deep breath before poking his head into the hospital room. "You two ready?"

His brother and the hunter nodded quickly. It was quite obvious that the hunter was eager to leave. But not too surprising. Winchesters weren't the type to sit still for very long. Gabriel half-wondered if it would be a good idea to take Dean on a hunt. It might be good for him… but that was all up to Cassie. His brother might not be ready for a hunt even if his hunter was.

* * *

The drive home (well back to the lodge technically) did not take long. Gabriel was quite relieved. He hated driving, but of course, it was all a part of his punishment. He sighed as the three of them slipped out of the car and into the garage. All of them were still rather wary of each other after being cooped up together in a hospital room. And of course… Gabriel would be expected to take the lead. It was a bit of a burden he supposed, but he'd rather be in charge of his Cassie than let Michael take control. It was all up to him.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Shall we?" He gestured towards the door.

Castiel blinked in surprise but nodded as he followed his brother inside. His hunter was not far behind him.

The lodge was fairly quiet. Gabriel wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not as they entered the main lobbyish area.

"Gabriel!" a young voice interrupted the silence from up the stairs.

In a few minutes, Gabriel was glomped by an eleven year old boy. A small smile tugged at his lips and his eyes softened as he ruffled the kid's hair. "Did you miss me?"

The boy grinned as he looked up at the angel. "Mhmmm!"

Gabriel glanced over at Dean, noting the hunter's questioning look. He cleared his throat and turned the boy to face the hunter.

"Thaddeus, this is Dean, Cassie's new hunter." He nodded to Dean. "Dean, this is Thaddeus, my hunter."

Dean's brows furrowed slightly and gave the boy his hand in greeting. He hadn't expected Gabriel to be the sort to have such a young hunter.

Thaddeus grin widened as he looked up at Dean. "You're really a Winchester!" he exclaimed in awe.

Dean smirked slightly. "Yep."

Thaddeus was practically beaming. "The others will be so excited to meet you!"

The older hunter raised an eyebrow. "Others?"

Thaddeus nodded. "Mhmmm, Nero and Roxy."

Gabriel pursed his lips as Castiel made a strange choking sound. He had almost forgotten how much his younger brother didn't care for those hunters. It was partially the reason why it took so long for them to convince little Cassie to get his own hunter. If hunters were all like Nero and Roxy, Castiel was certainly not going to get one. Thank goodness that wasn't the case. Dean was solid proof. But Dean needed to be around the other hunters. Sooner or later he would be hunting alongside them. It would be good to make friendships before then. Gabriel could tell Castiel was reluctant to part with his hunter, but he knew the hunters needed time together. Gabriel gave his own hunter a nudge and gestured for him and Dean to head over to the others. Michael and Uriel were probably wanting to talk anyways. And what fun that would be.

Thaddeus nodded, eager to introduce Dean to the others. Dean, on the other hand, felt a little odd being taken away from the angels. Of course, he had lived several years without angels, but it still felt weird. Back with Sammy, he had rarely left his angel's side. He made a slight face, unsure how he'd like his fellow hunters. As long as they weren't like John, he supposed he'd be okay. He hadn't much experience with hunting with other hunters outside of John so things would be interesting.

"Nero is Uriel's hunter, and Roxy is Michael's," Thaddeus explained as he led Dean towards the hunters' rooms. "We've all been waiting to get to meet you."

Dean chuckled a bit. "I'm that interestin', huh?"

Thaddeus grinned up at the taller hunter. "Duh! You're a Winchester!"

A somewhat sad smirk tugged at Dean's lips, but the younger hunter didn't notice as they headed up the stairs where the other two hunters were waiting.

A tall male hunter greeted them down the hall. "Thaddeus, I see you've brought the Winchester."

Thaddeus grinned and looked up at Dean. "Yep, Nero, I did."

"About time!" A shrill voice called out from behind Nero, causing the latter to roll his eyes. "Roxy has been quite eager to meet you."

Dean grinned. "Ah what can I say? I'm a pretty popular guy where I'm from."

Nero smirked, but it quickly faded as a red-headed female pushed past him to inspect the newcomer.

"Ah, very nice," she eyed Dean with a nod. "Exactly how I pictured a Winchester to look."

Thaddeus nodded, eager to be a part of the conversation. Dean, however, stiffened some as the female hunter circled around him, patting him affectionately as she did so. She hummed in approval as she stood in front him once again. "Very very nice."

Nero growled a little and pulled the female back. "That's enough, Roxy. Hands off the Winchester."

The red-head gave him a pouty look. "Oh come on…"

The taller hunter rolled his eyes. "Seriously." He gave Dean an apologetic look. "I'll try to keep her in line. I know Castiel wants you to himself."

Dean raised an eyebrow not sure if he liked what that implied. Sure, he was always with Sammy back in the day, but that didn't mean he wanted to be around this new angel 24/7. He'd rather be with 100 Johns. Being around unfamiliar hunters was much easier than being around an angel he knew little to nothing about. He was a hunter after all… just one that had absolutely no experience with socializing with other hunters. And looking at the female hunter told him that he wasn't going to be enjoying this. Oh well, he'd at least try. Maybe she had a better personality once you got to know her.

* * *

On the other side of the house, Castiel (unknowingly) was sharing similar feelings with his hunter. He did not relish spending time with his older brothers. Well, Gabriel was the exception, but right now? He was still angry with him. Even though Gabriel was really trying hard to be helpful, Castiel just wasn't ready to completely forgive him. Honestly, it would make the evening pass by more nicely if he would just forgive Gab. But that wasn't going to happen. Castiel was stubborn, even if it meant a miserable night with his two eldest brothers.

"So Cas," Michael slid onto the couch beside his brother. "Do tell us how you were able to capture a Winchester."

Castiel scrunched up his face and scooted away from his brother. "It's _Castiel_ , and I did not capture him…" he mumbled.

His reply only served to amuse his brother further. Michael always loved teasing the youngest of the family. "Oh come now. You let Gabs call you Cassie." He moved over so that Castiel was firmly wedged between him and the armrest of the couch. "But really, you are truly testing my patience. Please tell us about the Winchester. I don't believe I got his name?"

Gabriel watched his older brother uneasily. He could see Castiel was _not_ enjoying things, but what could he do? He couldn't just tell Michael to back off. Michael was older… And Uriel certainly was not being of any help! Maybe if he changed the sub-

"It's Dean," Castiel suddenly spoke up as he stood up, sending Michael flailing on the floor much to the amusement of his other siblings. (Gabriel swore Uriel cracked a grin.) "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to check on him. He's only just gotten out of the hospital."

Gabriel winced, noting the cold look the youngest angel sent his way while a flabbergasted Michael drowned in his shock.

"Now Caaaaas!" The elder angel whined to no avail, Castiel was already out of earshot.

Michael huffed and plopped back onto the couch. "Rude much."

Gabriel shrugged. "He had a rough couple of days. Give him some space."

"That's what I was doing!"

Gabriel and Uriel raised their eyebrows.

"Oh come on!" Michael protested. "I did try!"

Uriel made a coughing sound.

"I did…" Michael sulked. "You wanted to know too!"

Uriel rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I actually have patience enough for Castiel to tell me in his own time."

"Not you too!"

Gabriel just grinned. "Patience just skipped you."

"Oh shut up," Michael growled, chunking the couches' pillows at both his brothers. "I'll find out soon enough…"

Uriel sighed. "You do that… but don't forget we have a hunt to get ready for."

This caught Gabriel's attention. "A hunt?"

Uriel side-eyed him. "Yes, did you not hear me?"

"Yes, yes, I heard you," Gabriel waved him off. "I just was not informed that we had one."

The eldest angel harrumphed. "Well that would be because you are not coming."

"What? Why?!"

Michael grinned smugly. "Oh you know exactly why. Daddy dearest isn't happy with you, remember? But don't you worry, we'll take very good care of sweet, little Cassie and his hunter."

Gabriel's heart sunk. He had forgotten about how upset their father had been… But he hadn't expected him to be this upset! He needed to watch Castiel! Who knew what would happen if he wasn't there for his favorite (only) little brother. He didn't trust Michael with him, not one bit. Why did everything have to go downhill now of all times? Castiel was already having enough trouble forgiving him... did they really need to add this on top of it? At this rate, his little Cassie would never forgive him. Unless… unless he found that "Sammy" angel. He sighed and left his brothers to discuss their upcoming hunt. He had some research to do.

* * *

Castiel quietly made his way over to the hunters' rooms. They were probably hanging out in Nero's room. Castiel sighed inwardly. Uriel's hunter was a bit intimidating to be honest. He was tall and just loomed over Castiel. And it wasn't like Castiel was short! That was probably why the hunter made him so uncomfortable. He did not like feeling small. He was an angel! But that didn't matter right now… he just wanted to peek in and see how his hunter was adjusting. A small smile tugged at his lips.

 _His_ hunter.

It sounded nice… but sadly, he knew it wasn't so. Dean belong to Sammy. Whoever that was. He sighed once more. And he had thought he had finally found his very own hunter. Things just weren't meant to be.

The soft laughter coming from the room did not make him feel any better. He really disliked how Dean seemed comfortable around everyone and anyone that was not him. Sure, he was not Sammy… but was it really that bad? Was there something about Castiel that just wasn't what Dean wanted? Castiel's heart ached. He wanted to be accepted by the mysterious hunter. He wanted the Winchester to smile at him. To laugh… just like he was now with his fellow hunters. It seemed like Dean was fitting in just fine with Uriel and Michael's hunters. Of course, Dean would get along with Gabriel's hunter. In Castiel's mind, there was not a single hunter (or angel for that matter) who could not resist the sweet charm of Thaddeus. Dean, obviously, was no exception. Castiel was glad of that. He didn't really like the idea of Dean being close to Nero or Roxy. Though Roxy was certainly pushing it… Castiel had to restrain himself as he watched the female hunter scoot closer to _his_ hunter. It certainly did not calm Castiel when he noticed that Dean seemed to be enjoying her attention. What was so great about Roxy anyway? He might have to discuss this with the Winchester in the morning. He would let things slide for now. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions. He'd give his hunter the benefit of a doubt since it was his first night with the other hunters. But come morning… Castiel was going to set some rules and guidelines.

With a determined glint in his eye, Castiel made his way back towards his room. He had some plans to make.

* * *

It was late… but he couldn't sleep. Dean blamed being in the hospital for so long. It had thrown his sleep schedule all out of whack. He growled some as he flipped onto his side. It was hard to get comfortable. He wasn't used to this bed at all. It felt too new… He huffed, now turning to his other side. This wasn't going to work, now was it?

He let out a long sigh as he sat up. Maybe he should try stretching his legs a bit? He quickly shook his head. That was definitely not a good idea. After all, going out was what had landed him in the hospital in the first place. Best to stay put no matter how much he hated it.

 _Creaaaaaak!_

He was on his feet in a flash. His eyes narrowed as he patted for his hidden weapons. Had something managed to sneak in on them?

Dean slipped into the hallway, scanning the area uneasily. He made his way down the hall, glancing here and there. It was strangely quiet. Maybe that sound had been just his imagination. He had been a bit antsy ever since he came back from the hospital. But just as he was about to turn back to his room, he noticed a small movement near the angels' bedrooms. With his hand hovering over his hidden gun, he crept down the hall, ready to attack if necessary.

He paused in the middle of the hallway sniffing before straightening up and sighing in relief. "Tad… You surprised me."

The younger hunter gave him a sheepish grin as he came out of the shadows. "Sorry."

Dean couldn't help but give Thaddeus a fond smile. "What are you doin' up so late?"

Thaddeus bit his lip. "Couldn't sleep…"

The older hunter nodded in understanding. There were always nights like those. He nodded at the doorway Thaddeus was standing in front of. "Isn't that Gab's room?"

"Yeah…"

Dean cocked his head. "You not gonna go in?"

Thaddeus shot him a "are you kidding?!" look.

The older hunter raised his hands in defense. "Sorry… just thought you needed 'im or something."

Thaddeus' shoulders sagged some as he wrinkled his nose. "I don't… need him. I was just um checking up on him," he sighed, knowing his excuse was lame.

However, Dean didn't point out his excuse but instead motioned for Thaddeus to follow him. The younger hunter was reluctant at first, but he didn't want to be alone so he followed. He wasn't too surprised when the older hunter led him back towards their rooms. Though, he hadn't been expecting to be led to Dean's room. He stood awkwardly in the doorway as the older hunter sat down on his bed.

Dean patted the bed. "Come on, kiddo."

Thaddeus hesitated a moment before plopping down on the bed. Once on the bed, he didn't need much encouragement as he snuggled up against Dean. It was nice. He had always wanted a big brother. (Nero most definitely did _not_ qualify as big brother material.) The comfort Dean brought was nice. It was something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Not that Gabriel was a horrible angel, it just wasn't the same as a fellow hunter's comforting presence. Although Nero and Roxy didn't seem to have that presence… The last hunter he knew who was able to comfort him like this was his mother. He bit back a sob. Memories of his mother always upset him.

"The others say hunters don't cry," Thaddeus said quietly.

Dean furrowed his brow some, slightly surprised that the young hunter spoke up. He had thought Thaddeus might have drifted off to sleep. "It ain't wrong to cry."

Thaddeus shifted so he could look up at the older hunter. "Do you ever miss your family?"

The Winchester pursed his lips, eyes softening some at the thought. He could remember his mother. She was beautiful, kind, and caring. There were so many wonderful words that he could use to describe, and still they wouldn't be enough. She had been his whole world as a child.

"Yeah… I do."

"I miss my mom," Thaddeus admitted softly. "My first couple of days with Gabriel were kinda scary… He was really nice, but not my mom." He began to tug the blankets around himself. "Nero and Roxy are always saying Gabriel babies me too much… I've been on several hunts already, but they still say I'm soft." Thaddeus sighed. "That's why I don't wanna cry."

Dean said nothing as he held Thaddeus close. He wasn't good with words, but he gave what he had. Comfort and a listening ear. Those were really the only things he could offer.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello guys! It's been quite awhile... School had kept me busy. :P Summer semester started a couple of weeks ago so I'm back in the grind whoopee! But on the bright side, I started rewatching Supernatural! Ayeee. Squeezing in some time is rough but it's so worth it. I hope you guys enjoy this chappie! Finally was able to introduce some hunters (OC obviously...) and bring in Castiel's brothers. I was hoping to squeeze in some more of Dean's past but eh, it just didn't end up working out. Fingers crossed for the next chapter! Over and out!

 **DemonSkitty:** Awww yeah. Poor Dean is most definitely missing his Sammy but trying to make the best of it. ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Swiss Blue:** Haha yes... much fun. Dean must hate me right now. XD But yissss I can't wait to show Sammy to all of you guys! Teehee. :3 And no problem! I'm glad you can "see" them now. ;)

 **babyreaper:** As of now, yep. Poor Gab has some major searching to do haha. How long will he (or should I say his Apple?) last? :O And as for letting Dean go, I can't say anything quite yet. ;) Ah yes... Uriel and Michael are quite the pair, aren't they? Not very nice, but mmmm give at least Uriel a chance? XD I know Michael is a meanie haha. Bad things are sure to happen if Michael keeps ups his teasing. OmO Oh dear yes. What would happen? We can only wait and see what will happen if Dean is pushed too far... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until the next. :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Tappity tap tap tap. Click. Click._

Gabriel had fallen into a rather steady rhythm. Typing then clicking then scroooooll. Yet, he still hadn't found what he was searching for. It was quite frustrating to be limited to just a computer. It would be so much easier hooking up with his mother and the angel database, but noooo dear father took away that privilege. Every swirling rainbow ball reminded him once again of his limitations. But no matter. He set his lips in a thin but determined line. He was going to find this mystery just never imagined how many angels had the name "Sammy" or  
 _"_ Samuel." It didn't help that he had no idea what Dean's "Sammy" looked like or what in the world his last name was…

It had been hours since he had started searching and still nothing. So very frustrating. He was about to start pulling out hair if he didn't find anything soon! (And that would be a tragedy.) There had to be at least a few Sammies he could profile… right?

Gabriel sighed, eyes tiring from long exposure to the bright computer screen. This was going to take forever. But wait, this profile sounded promising. There was not enough information online (another limitation of the human ways), but it did seem like it had the potential to helping him find the mysterious Sammy. If he wanted to get more information, he needed to go on a trip. He sighed again and stretched, but at least this got him away from the computer.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he headed out of his room and towards the hunters' rooms.

"Oh Thaddeus!" he called out cheerfully. "Are you up to a little field trip?"

* * *

Castiel was frowning. Although, it wasn't really an unusual facial expression for him. Dean would actually be worrying if Castiel was smiling. He hadn't ever seen the angel smile before now that he thought about it. Not like he cared! He wasn't getting attached to this angel. Not one bit. He wasn't worried or concerned. He was just doing his duty as a hunter. Dean had to remind himself that Castiel was just his angel for now. He couldn't afford to get attached to this angel when Sammy was out there somewhere. Sammy, _his_ Sammy, needed him. This angel had other hunters that could look after him. Perhaps they weren't his hunters persay, but they could take care of him. He was family to the angels that owned the hunters. It would be all okay. It didn't bother him… it _shouldn't_ bother him. But it did. He hated how well he can sense the angel's emotions. It was something his mother said ran in the family or something like that. He had never realized how true it was until now. He could sense almost all the angels feelings. He could tell whether they were angry or sad, scared or excited. It was odd sensing the different emotions from angels that weren't Sammy or his father. Why hadn't his mother been able to warn him about this? But he supposed she hadn't expected him to lose his angel…

He subconsciously clenched his fists. How could he have lost Sammy?

It hadn't been his fault. Not one bit, but Dean would never see it that way. He hated himself for failing his angel no matter if circumstances had been out of his control or not.

"But I do not like it!" Castiel's upset voice brought Dean out of his thoughts. He had been standing in the doorway watching over his-Castiel-but had gotten a little distracted in thinking.

"Oh come now," Michael drawled. "Gabriel isn't allowed to come on any hunts for awhile."

"That does not mean that I wish to go on a hunt without him!"

Dean raised an eyebrow. It seemed like Castiel was on closer terms with Gabriel than these other two angels. That was a relief… He didn't understand why, but Uriel and Michael just made him feel uneasy.

Uriel sighed. "Castiel, you cannot avoid hunts. You have a hunter now." He nodded at Dean in the doorway, causing the hunter to frown and slink back. He didn't like the angel drawing attention to him.

Castiel didn't seem to like it either. "I am not avoiding hunts," he insisted. "I just do not feel right going on one without Gabriel!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Really Castiel. Gabby can't be with you always."

"I know that…" the younger angel muttered.

Michael wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Come now. It is time you spent some bonding time with your older brothers."

A soft growl escaped Dean's lips. He didn't like Michael one bit and neither did Castiel from the looks of it. He was about ready to step in for his-Castiel!-when Gabriel brushed past him, giving him a wink before joining his brothers.

"Hello everyone! Party started already?" he joked, wrapping an arm around Michael, effectively pulling him away from a rather grateful Castiel.

Michael scowled. "Good of you to join us."

Gabriel merely grinned. "I was actually just about to leave."

Castiel's face fell. "So soon?"

He did not like the sound of that… He wasn't quite ready to completely forgive his brother, but he didn't really want to be alone with the other older brothers. Uriel and Michael were so much older than him… he never really got to know them. He wasn't really comfortable with knowing them now. They had never really seemed interested in him before anyways.

"Well then, shouldn't you get going?" Michael asked impatiently.

Gabriel tsked softly and grinned once more. "Not so fast."

Uriel rolled his eyes. "You have a plan, just out with it."

"Oh can't you let me be dramatic for just this once?"

"No!" the older angels shouted, annoyed.

Gabriel let out a fake sigh. "You never let me have any fun…"

Uriel was rubbing his temples. Why had he decided to come back and "babysit"? He should never have made that promise to their mother.

"Just spit it out like Uriel said," Michael growled.

"I thought you would never ask," Gabriel winked and turned towards Castiel. "How would you and your hunter like to join me and mine for a little trip?"

"A trip?"

Gabriel chuckled at the surprise on everyone's faces. "Yes, a trip. I think it might do you and Dean some good." He nodded towards Dean who seemed to be shocked about the invitation. The hunter was much too surprised to be agitated with the angel's attention.

Michael opened his mouth to retort, but Gabriel was quicker. "Father already gave me permission. So I expect no problems from you, right?"

The older angel snapped his jaw shut with an angry look. "No problems… but when you return, don't expect things to be easy," he said coldly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I think I can handle anything you through my way. But anyways," he smiled hopefully at Castiel. "What do you say?"

Castiel pursed his lips. He didn't really want to stay with Michael and Uriel. This was a good opportunity to get away from them.

"We'll go."

Gabriel beamed. "Get packed. We'll be leaving in a few hours."

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that he was excited. He was beyond excited. It was the first time, the _very_ first time, that Gabriel was going to take him along for a trip that wasn't a hunting one. How could he not be excited?

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Thaddeus sighed impatiently. "Gabriel said we would be leaving soon."

Dean chuckled softly, amused at the younger hunter's mix of excitement and impatience. "They'll get here when they get here."

"But when?!" Thaddeus demanded.

Dean could only shrug as he tugged at his collar. Before letting him head out to the car, Castiel had put it on him. Understandable of course. It wouldn't be good to let him go collarless when they went out. The authorities would catch him and send him to the pound or a shelter or fine the angels. Neither were good choices. Dean didn't really want to go back to the shelter… he wouldn't have any luck finding Sammy in there.

Thaddeus bounced on his heels. "They are taking forever!"

Dean nodded in agreement this time. They certainly were taking their precious time. He was pretty eager to get out. It was a little disappointing that it wasn't hunt, but it was better than nothing.

"Have you ever been out before?"

He blinked in surprise as he looked down at the younger hunter who was looking up at him expectantly. His hazel eyes were rather big and round, staring up at him.

"Ah well, yeah I guess," Dean answered after thinking for a few minutes. There had been many times when he had gone on trips with Sammy that weren't strictly hunting trips. He glanced back down at Thaddeus. Come to think of it… Thaddeus did kind of remind him of Sammy. Although, little Tad had curly hair and wasn't as gangly as Sam. But still, Thaddeus had that child-like innocence Sam had back in the day. It was making him miss Sam… and yet it was nice having someone so close that reminded him of his Sammy.

"What's it like? Is it anything like hunting?" Thaddeus asked curiously.

Dean pursed his lips. What was it like? It had been so long ago, but he remembered it like it was yesterday.

"It's not much like hunting," he started slowly. "But it can be a lot of fun."

Memories of the past floated through his head. The short yet sweet times where he had been allowed to be a bit care-free with Sammy. It was the nice little moments when Sam's father took them to fun places. Like the time at the park or that one time at the fair.

Yes, non-hunting trips were fun times.

He smiled and fluffed Thaddeus' hair. "And I'm sure this one will be a lot of fun."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Whoo-hoo! Another update! A bit short I'm afraid, but I wanted to update. :D Next up will hopefully be some backflashes to little Sammy and little Dean! Squeeeeeeee. How exciting! I hope you guys and gals like this chapter and will look forward to the next coming chapters.

Oooooooh, and you might be seeing some new SN fanfics by me in the very near future. I absolutely love this story and "Baby on Board," but I've gotten really inspired on some new ones. :D Please check them out and lemme know what you think. ;)

 **Etimire T:** Awww thank you! I'm glad you like this story. :D I hope you enjoyed this chappie.

 **Swiss Blue:** Yiiisssss, big bro Dean is always so sweet. :) I hope you liked the glimpse you got of Thaddeus. Hope to give you a better picture of him in upcoming chapters. And actually heh heh, I did know that Gabe is Gabriel's nickname. I kinda just forgot because I have a friend named Gabriel that me and my friends call "Gabby" or "Gab" for short so I just fell into that habit with the short "a." Haha, but thanks for catching that! :)

 **silverdigger:** Aww thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it. :) I just had this idea one night and ran with it haha. And thank you! I do love a tougher Castiel. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to ask questions! I'm all ears and am will answer all and any questions to the best of my abilities.

 **babyreaper:** Yaaaah. It would be nice for Dean to like Cas more. And well... I do think it is slowly happening. ;) But still, his heart will still be with Sammy. But yes, thank goodness Cas and Dean are not going on that hunt with Michael. O_O But we shall see how things go hmmm? Dean may warm up to Castiel, who knows? We shall see if Sammy will get Dean or Cas. And yaaaah, Thaddeus is a little young for a hunter, but he's old enough to hunt. They start pretty young. :O You shall see in upcoming chapters at how young they can start!

 **DemonSkitty:** Teehee! Thank you. :D :D :D I'm glad you enjoyed this update. I'm hoping to be updating more frequently. So yay? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback_

He swung his legs impatiently, waiting for the school bell to ring. It wasn't that he disliked school. Quite the opposite actually. He loved school. Learning was so much fun! But today? Today was different. He had been waiting for school to be over since he first arrived in the classroom. His teachers had been a little surprised at his lack of enthusiasm in class, but they let it slide this once. After all, he was always well-behaved in the past. Just this one time should be okay to overlook. They just had to hope that the other students didn't get any ideas.

 _Riiiiiiiiing!_

The whole class let out a sigh of relief. School was finally over! For the students, no more books! For the teachers, no more antics! The feelings were quite mutual when it came to the end of the day.

The teachers watched over the students rather wearily as they waited for parents to come pick up their children. The classroom was noisy now that the children were free to talk.

"So is it true?" a student asked, turning to face the boy behind him.

The boy grinned as he nodded. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The other children had found him too bookish, nerdish even, but he had something to show them that he was more than just a geek. (He liked knowing big words!)

The student raised a brow, obviously not quite convinced. "But we're only in second grade… How come you got a hunter already?"

The boy just grinned and shrugged. "My dad gave him to me on my first birthday."

It took a lot of self-control not to burst out laughing at the bug-eyed look the student was giving him. However, he did not have to hold back a smug grin as the teacher called out his name.

"Samuel! Your hunter is here to pick you up."

Sam felt rather prideful as he slipped out of his seat and headed toward the door. The collective gasps of surprise and awe followed him. Best of all was the looks of jealousy from the boys in the back. They wouldn't be teasing him anymore, now would they? But wait until they saw his hunter!

His teacher gave him a small smile as he waved goodbye. One student gone just the rest of the class to go…

Sam missed the tired sigh of his teacher as she let his hunter inside the classroom as he grabbed his things.

He felt a little bad for his hunter as his fellow young angels stared at him in awe, but he couldn't help the twinge of pride, showing off his hunter to the whole class! Not only was he the only one to have a hunter already, Sam was the only angel in the area that had a Winchester as his hunter! The whole class would be forever jealous of him now.

He ignored their stares as he greeted his hunter with a happy glomp. "Dee!"

"Ooof! Easy tiger."

"Sorry," Sam apologized as he looked up at the hunter. He was pleased to see that his hunter was wearing the new collar he had chosen for him. His father had told him it wasn't exactly a proper collar for a hunter, but he had insisted upon it until his father finally relented. Apparently some paper work had to go in to approve it, and it looked as if today the papers had finally been settled. That made today even better. He gave his hunter a bright smile.

His hunter raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "Somethin' good happen today, Sammy?"

Sam laughed softly and grabbed his hand. "Mmmm! Let's go home, Dean." He turned and gave a quick wave of goodbye to his class before tugging his hunter out of the classroom after him. He certainly wasn't about to wipe the goofy but smug grin off his face.

Dean cocked his head to the side, rather curious to know what put his angel in such a good mood. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get the angel up and off to school, and now, he was suddenly in the happiest of spirits. He wondered if grades had come in? No, no. He shook his head some as the angel happily lead him out of the school and off the school grounds. Grades shouldn't come in until next week, so that wasn't it…

"Come on, Dee!" the young angel whined. "You're being slow!"

A sheepish grin tugged at the hunter's lips. "Sorry, Sammy." He ruffled the shorter boy's hair. "So… what happened at school?"

The angel just grinned. "Oh nothing."

Dean gave the angel a playful shove. "Oh come on, Sammy. You were real cranky this morning."

"I was not!" he pouted.

"Were too! And you're doing it again," Dean scolded.

"Am not!" the angel insisted.

Dean was about to give the angel a light bop on the head when he felt a large hand grip the back of his neck.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

A soft gasp left his lips as he suddenly sat up.

"Nnghh… give 'em back…" a voice mumbled beside him.

"Sorry, Tad," was his soft reply as he tugged the covers around the younger hunter. He didn't mean to disturb Thaddeus. His past had just startled him. It hadn't been an awful memory or anything. Just unexpected.

He fingered the leather collar around his neck. It was so different from the one Sam had got him back then. He sighed and climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb the younger hunter or the angels in the bed opposite of them. A silent chuckle left his lips as he remembered the angels bickering about sharing a bed. They hadn't been to keen about sharing… but they hadn't much choice. The hotel had only room with two large beds. Unless they wanted to sleep on the floor, they would have to be content with sharing.

Dean silently stood by the window, letting the moonlight peek in through the blinds. It was nice, yet strange being in a hotel again. He hadn't been in a hotel in, oh how many years? Probably about seven maybe more? The last time had been when he was still Sammy's hunter and was hunting.

But they weren't on a hunt for this trip, he knew that much. But Dean still had no idea what kind of trip they were on. Gabriel didn't seem keen on telling any one, not even his brother. He had merely grinned and said it was a surprise. The question was… who was the surprise for exactly? Or was it just for everyone?

Dean didn't care for surprises, but he really disliked not knowing things. Come to think of it, that rather smug smile on Gabriel's lips had been rather similar to Sammy's. It was almost the same smile his angel wore whenever he had a secret he wanted to keep from Dean yet at the same time wanted to share. Perhaps that was why he dreamed about that memory.

As nice as it was to "see" Sammy again, it also hurt badly. Where was Sammy now? Was he okay? Was… was John taking good care of him? Had he, had he possibly gotten a hunter already to replace him?

These were thoughts that Dean had been forcing back for some time, but just couldn't stay back forever. He turned and hurried into the restroom to calm himself. He gripped the edge of the sink tightly, willing himself to force back those awful, awful wouldn't replace him, right? Sammy wasn't like that. Sammy was his angel… and he was Sammy's hunter.

"Dean?"

The hunter whirled around, startled as he realized he no longer was the only one that was awake.

The sleepy angel raised an eyebrow. He might not be fully awake, but he could tell something was bothering the hunter. He didn't like that. It upset him that his-the-hunter remained silent. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately?), the angel was not going to let his go. He set his lips in a straight line and grabbed the hunter's hands firmly and pried them off the sink before forcefully yet gently placing him on the toilet.

"What's wrong?"

The hunter's green eyes were round in surprise and shock. He hadn't expected the angel to move him like that. He couldn't have fought it off even if he had seen it coming. Angels were much stronger than hunters, and when they wanted to do something, there was no holding them back. That was possibly why most hunters were never extremely close with their angels. They respected angels and would be loyal, but there would always be an underlying fear there. Probably why Tad had never seemed comfort from his own angel despite being practically raised by Gabriel.

Dean, however, was different. He wasn't afraid. Perhaps that was one of the reasons Castiel felt so drawn to the hunter. Why wasn't Dean afraid? Not that he wanted Dean to be afraid… He was just curious. Dean seemed to have been so close to his hunter. It was unlike any relationship between angel and hunter that he had ever heard of. Of course angels loved and adored their hunters, but rarely did the feelings seem to be reciprocated. The hunters had that underlying fear of the greater being. In fact, most humans Castiel had ever meant always treated like he was some sort of higher deity or something.

It was all fear. Yet, there had never been fear in those green eyes. Not once did Dean seem afraid, truly afraid of the angels. He may have been uneasy, uncomfortable, slightly wary, but never, ever had he shown fear.

That was why Castiel wasn't going to let this moment slip away. He had questions for the hunter, and now he was going to get them answered. He was absolutely determined. His blue eyes bore into the hunters green eyes showing that he was not going to back down this time. He was no longer going to let _his_ hunter ignore him… and he wasn't going to ignore Dean anymore. He was going to be Dean's angel.

"Dean," he said more softly. "Please."

He wasn't one to beg, but if that's what it took, he would beg.

The hunter shifted a bit uncomfortably. Not quite liking the situation he now found himself in. So much for not waking anyone…

"Sorry…" he mumbled, unsure of what else to say. "Didn't mean to wake you up. Just um, just had a headache."

The angel gave a him a look that clearly told him that he did not buy that story. Without another word, Castiel shut the bathroom door and stood blocking it.

"We are talking… and only after we've talked, will I let you out."

Dean gave his-the angel an incredulous look. "You're kidding, right?"

Castiel shook his head and crossed his arms. If he hadn't had such bad bedhead (and the fact that Dean had absolute no fear of him), it would have looked intimidating. But looks or not, he could tell the angel was not planning on budging until they had "talked." Ugh, he did not like the sounds of that. Reminded him of the times Sammy wanted to be all girly and have those heart-to-heart sappy moments. Well, he survived through those times, surely he could somehow make it out in one piece for this.

"Okay…" Dean shifted again to get a little more comfortable, assuming that this was going to take awhile. "What do you want to talk about?"

Castiel pursed his lips slightly. He wasn't sure if the hunter was truly agreeing to talk or just saying that to get out. No matter, he would stick to his plan and get at least some of his questions answered. So many questions burned in his mind, which one should he ask first? This was such a defining opportunity for him.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

Dean gave him a bewildered but rather confused look. The hunter wasn't sure if he heard that right. "P-pardon?"

Castiel was the ever patient angel and repeated his question, "Why aren't you afraid? You hold no fear for angels… why is that?"

The hunter cocked his head to side, not sure if he grasped what the question was.

"What is there to be afraid of?"

"Well…" Castiel wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. "Angels are… powerful beings."

The hunter let out a soft chuckle. "But aren't demons and the other monsters we hunt powerful beings too?" He gave the angel a rather cocky grin. "Why should I be afraid of angels when I've hunt demons that are as powerful or sometimes even more powerful than angels?"

Castiel found himself cocking his head to the side. His hunter had a rather good point. Demons could be much stronger than angels… yet hunters still hunted them alongside of angels. Why be afraid of angels when there were stronger more terrifying beings out there? Yet, that brought up another question.

"You've fought demons?"

The cocky grin disappeared. The hunter mentally cursed himself for letting something like that slip. As a rule, hunters under the age of twenty-five were not allowed to fight demons. It was risky letting younger hunters fight demons. Many good, young hunters had been lost in the past, and angels decided that something had to be done about it. The rule was incredibly firm when it came to the Winchester breed. Those hunters often disregarded the rule and went after demons with their angels. Winchesters were rather stubborn and had to be almost literally tied down to keep them from hunting demons before they were old enough.

Dean knew that rule very well. There had been several times in the past when he and Sammy had been left out of a hunt because Sammy's father and hunter were after a demon. When he was older, Sammy had been allowed (or rather forced) to go on demon hunts while Dean was left behind at the hotel or apartment tied down. Those had not been fun times, but he understood why the rule had been in place. He knew how powerful and intimidating demons could be. No, he had never hunted a demon alongside his angel Sammy. His first demon hunt… it had not been alongside his angel or even his angel's father and hunter. It had been with someone else. Someone he would never dare mention to anyone, and yet, he nearly let it slip in front of this angel that he had barely known! He needed to come up with something fast to cover his mistake.

"No, no," Dean quickly shook his head, hoping to salvage his mess… "Not past twenty-five yet, heh heh."

He snuck a peek at the angel who merely raised his eyebrow. Not convinced, was he? The hunter licked his lips nervously. He really didn't want the angel digging into his past. Talking about Sammy was one thing… but going further than that? Nope. They did _not_ need to talk about anything before he was Sammy's hunter.

"Perhaps you just saw a demon then?" Castiel pressed as hard as he dared. He knew he was pushing it quite close. His hunter was actually talking to him (albeit forced, but still!) He shouldn't damage this opportunity, but then, it may never come to him again.

Dean swallowed thickly before blinking rather rapidly. "Uh yeah… I've, I've seen one," he agreed rather hastily.

Castiel wanted to pry further, but decided he shouldn't bother the hunter. But, he would keep this in mind. There was something about hunting a demon that bothered the hunter, and Castiel doubted very much that it had to do with the rules laid out by the government. No, no. It was something quite personal he was sure. Instead, he would turn the discussion elsewhere.

"How long-"

"are you going to take in there?!" a voice interrupted from outside the door.

The angel and hunter turned toward the voice in surprise. They had been rather focused on their little chat that it completely slipped their mind that someone might be needing to use the rest room…

Castiel cracked the door open somewhat hesitantly. "Yes, Gabriel?"

His brother didn't look too thrilled. "Cas, are you done? I've been waiting awhile, you know?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "You groomin' your wings or something?"

Castiel blinked before glancing back at his hunter. "Ah… actually yes."

Gabriel seemed rather surprised at his answer. "You were?"

"Well, not grooming exactly," he explained. "They were feeling a little uncomfortable, and Dean was giving me a massage."

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, not sure what to make of his brother's answer but too tired to argue with him. "Right… just, are you done?"

Castiel sighed and reluctantly opened the door, motioning for his hunter to step out. "Just finished, Gabriel."

The older angel snorted his thanks before slipping into the rest room, leaving the angel and hunter in the darkness of the hotel room.

"Sooo…" the hunter turned to Castiel somewhat expectantly.

The angel cleared his throat. Not exactly the way he had hoped to end their talk… but it hadn't been so bad?

"We should, we should go back to bed. Gabriel probably had a long drive in store for us."

Dean nodded, relieved that the angel didn't want to talk more. That had been awfully close. He inwardly scolded and bashed himself for having such loose lips. For some reason, he had felt the need to just tell Castiel things. Things that he normally would have told Sammy! He didn't understand why he would want to tell an angel he barely knew such personally matters. Castiel wasn't his angel. He sighed as he slipped back into bed. Perhaps he needed to just get some more sleep... he had a tendency to talk more to the angel when he wasn't fully awake just like at the hospital. Sleep, that's all he needed. If he got the sleep he needed, those strange feelings about wanting to talk to Castiel would go away. At least, that's what he hoped.

* * *

Gabriel stifled a yawn as he glanced down at his map. He really wasn't used to using these things… They were so confusing. What were those weird blue symbols for anyway? And the numbers! For goodness sake, why were there so many numbers? Route 66? I-95? He didn't understand, but that didn't mean he was going to ask for help either! He desperately needed it… he just didn't want to admit it to his little brother. Castiel was so much better at maps and human things, but this was Gabriel's responsibility so he had to figure it out himself somehow.

It wasn't working out to well. The map was just a jumble of red and blue lines. He glanced over at his map, watching his brother and their hunters exiting the hotel room. Now there was an idea… could be a perfect chance.

He shrugged and folded his map. He wasn't one to miss out on a golden opportunity like this. Castiel and Dean seemed to be on good terms all the sudden (now that was a teensy bit suspicious, but hey, that wasn't really bothering Gabriel at the moment). So, why not give them a chance to talk in the backseat.

"Hey Thaddeus," he called out.

His hunter looked up surprised but pleased to be near his angel. "Yes?"

Gabriel grinned and ruffled his hair. "What do you say to being my co-pilot today?"

Thaddeus' eyes widened. "Me?"

The angel's eyes twinkled. "But of course." He motioned for the hunter to sit shot-gun, smiling as the excited hunter sat down.

Castiel looked at his brother confused by the seating arrangements only to get a mischievous wink. He sighed and shrugged at his own hunter as they took their seats in the back. Castiel had to admit he was surprised out how spacious it was in the back. He had assumed it would be rather cramped, but it was actually rather comfortable. If he wanted to, he could let his wings out while sitting back there, but he thought the better of it. He didn't want to make Dean uncomfortable, not when they were finally starting to really talk (even if it was just small talk). It seemed like Gabriel had the right idea about going on a trip that wasn't a hunting trip.

But… what sort of trip was it? Castiel had thought about in passing, but had mostly ignored it. Gabriel had always been a mischievous one. Who knew why he planned this trip? There could be so many reasons, and frankly, Castiel felt it was a waste of time trying to figure out what Gabriel was up to (and well, he usually ended up with a headache by doing it too). No, he would just enjoy the trip and not think about whatever mess his brother was planning on getting them into.

It was nice very nice. Dean seemed to be enjoying this trip. Commenting every once in awhile on the scenery. Sometimes he would make a slight reference to trips he had taken before, but Dean never ever let Castiel see more than a glimpse of his past. The angel was not sure if it was because he didn't want to talk about his past angel, or if there was something more that the hunter just didn't want to share.

But there was something the bothered him about this situation. He had thought Dean had been abandoned. That was the impression Dean's file at the shelter had given him… but listening to Dean talk, he could tell that something wasn't right. From what he could gather, 'Sammy' didn't seem the type to abandon Dean. The two seemed very close, as if they were raised together or something like that. No, Castiel determined, Dean had not been abandoned. But, if he wasn't abandoned, how did he end up at the shelter? Things didn't quite add up. Perhaps something had happened, and Dean had just gotten separated from his angel? No, no. That couldn't be it. Sammy would have come to the shelter by now and reunited with his hunter. But that obviously had not happened! Castiel furrowed his brows. There were pieces missing to this story. Maybe it would be a good idea to take another look at Dean's file. After all, he did bring it with him. Once he looked over it, he would try asking Dean about it. He was sure there was something that Dean was hiding. Yes, the hunter was hiding much of his past. But Castiel was quite sure that the hunter was also hiding why and how exactly he ended up at the shelter. And he certainly was going to get to the bottom of this. Something had happened to _his_ hunter, and he wasn't going to let anyone get away with harming his hunter.

"Hey look at that!" Dean called out rather excitedly, drawing Castiel from his thoughts.

He hadn't realized how much time had passed. They were already making a stop for gas. He and Dean remained in the car as Gabriel filled up the car and joined Thaddeus inside to get a few snacks and drinks for them. Dean had been looking out at the passing cars and spotted one that caught his attention.

The hunter was almost beaming as he motioned for Castiel to look at the car that had pulled up at the station across from them.

"It's an Impala!" His eyes shone happily. "Not a '67, but still a beauty."

Castiel cocked his head slightly, not quite familiar with car names but taking note of his hunter's interest. "You like Impalas?"

The hunter ducked his head rather sheepishly. "Ah yeah… used to drive a '67. She was a great car."

Castiel blinked again, once again filing away information about the hunter. "You drive?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah… Sam wasn't old enough to drive, so I drove."

Castiel nodded thoughtfully. So, 'Sammy' was younger than Dean? That explained a few things. The hunter was used to being in charge so to speak, so it was a little difficult to adjust to being with an angel that was either the same age or older than him.

"Do you miss driving?" Castiel asked curiously.

He enjoyed driving after all and could understand if the hunter missed it. His family didn't care to use vehicles often, but he did. It would be nice to go one drives with his hunter…

Dean bit his lip some before nodding. "Yeah… yeah I do," he admitted quietly.

A small smile tugged at the angel's lips. "Well, perhaps when we-"

"I got pretzels!" Gabriel announced, effectively interrupting Castiel.

The younger angel frowned as his brother tossed a bag of snacks at him. It seemed like as much as Gabriel wanted to help him bond with his hunter, he seemed to enjoy interrupting them much more. Dean was digging into the snack bag, therefore making it very unlikely that he would be able to finish his sentence.

He let out a sigh that no one seemed to hear as the car's engine rolled to life. This trip was fun, yes… but it was also trying his patience.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hello hello! Another update, yay! :D I'm pretty proud of this chappie actually. I got the word count a little over 4,000! Haha, I hope I can keep it up. As always, it's amazing to see you guys follow, favorite, and review! Makes my day every time. :) I guess that's what really encourages me to update more frequently! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Later my friends!

 **babyreaper:** Yeah, very close! But hmmm yes, this trip is supposed to be fun. :) That is Gabriel's plan, but sadly than can always change, can't it? :O We shall have to wait and see, but as of now, Dean seems to be enjoying himself and opening up a teeny bit. And no problem! I enjoy updating haha!

 **Misha Collins:** I swear my heart stopped when I saw this username. XD I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I got the idea one night and messed with it for a long time and decided to just go with it. A close friend encouraged me to post it so voila! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

 **DemonSkitty:** Awwww you're very welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed it even though it was rather short. Hopefully this one will make up for the shortness since it's twice as long! :D I hope you like it just as much.


	9. Chapter 9

Piecing things together was never easy. Piecing broken things together? Practically impossible. But he didn't let that stop him. He was going to fix things as best as he could. No matter what other said or even his father said, he would continue on.

His brows furrowed at the thought of his father. It had been awhile since his last visit not that he was complaining. He was quite grateful that his father had stopped his frequent visits and attempts to persuade him to rejoin him in the family business. He snorted. That would never happen. He had no interest… well, at least he didn't have an interest anymore. There was a faraway look in his eye as he glanced at a photo sitting on his desk. Yes, there was once a time when the family business was his whole world, but that was a long time ago when things were different, very different.

He sighed and tipped the photograph over so he could no longer see the smiling faces staring at him and reminding him of times past. This was no time to be dwelling on past memories. He had work to do. He had only meant to stop at his apartment for a moment. Glancing around, he confirmed that he had gotten everything he needed.

And with a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Lost. But of course they would be lost. Gabriel had a horrible sense of direction when it came to doing things the human way. Castiel had tried helping. He really had! But with Gabriel _not_ telling him where there they were going, he could exactly be of much help. He still tried though. Like kindly suggesting they shouldn't go down that road, or maybe, just maybe, they should change lanes. But of course… Gabriel was stubborn and set in his ways and did as he thought was best. His hunter was also doing his best to help, but unfortunately, Thaddeus wasn't about to correct his angel. He didn't have the courage to speak up, and obviously, Gabriel hadn't given the poor kid much to go on. Oh well, it looks like they would be stuck in this little town for awhile until Gabriel decided to finally ask for Castiel's then, Castiel would be exploring the area with his hunter. The town wasn't very big so Gabriel shouldn't have any trouble finding them.

Dean seemed rather pleased with the idea of touring the town. Both were probably eager to stretch their legs after sitting in the car for hours. Castiel would have invited Thaddeus to join them, but he wanted a little one-on-one time with his hunter. Besides, it would probably be a good idea to let the hunter stay with his angel. So it would just be Cas and Dean.

The Winchester was eagerly exploring the area. Oddly enough, Castiel had this feeling that Dean had once been at this town. He wasn't sure though.

"Hey look there's a diner!" the hunter called out to his angel.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. A diner? Well, he supposed they should get a bite to eat soon. It had been awhile since they had last eaten.

Dean grinned as the angel caught up to him. "And they got pie!"

Castiel cocked his head to the side. Confused, yet pleasantly surprised to see his hunter grinning so broadly. His hunter, on the other hand, was amused to see the angel's expression. It was strange how Dean found Castiel's confused look rather cute. After all, his Sammy had his own expressions that Dean deemed cute (but he would never admit that out loud!).

"Pie…" the angel murmured thoughtfully before nodding. "Shall we go?"

The hunter nodded in affirmation. Anything to do with pie (or food) was good with him!

As they made their way into the diner and sat at a booth, Castiel couldn't help but notice how at ease his hunter seemed to be. Back at the lodge, the hunter had been a bit stiff and quiet, almost unapproachable. Yet, ever since they started this trip, he seemed to be more relaxed and comfortable. The road continued ever on, with Dean being more talkative as they journeyed. Of course, the hunter hadn't fully opened up, but they had gotten some progress the other night and just on the trip in general. Castiel knew Dean wouldn't tell him everything right away. It would take time and patience… but soon, time would run out, wouldn't it? If he and Gabriel found Sammy, Dean would probably be returned to the angel. So he needed to use whatever time he had to get to know the hunter.

"Two specials then?"

Castiel blinked in surprise, not realizing he had zoned out when the waitress arrived to take their order. Thankfully, Dean had been able to cover for him. The waitress certainly had a nice chat with an actual Winchester hunter. If Castiel hadn't been rather embarrassed for having zoned out, he probably would have gotten angry at Dean for flirting with his fellow human. Instead, he merely nodded in agreement.

"Gotcha. Two specials." The waitress jotted it down and gave the two a wink before heading towards the kitchen.

Dean chuckled softly as she left. "Nice looking girl."

Castiel merely snorted and turned his attention to the napkin in front of him. It suddenly rather fascinating. Humans were so strange… why put such intricate designs on something that would be later thrown away after being used?

"Not your type?" the hunter asked, sensing that wasn't the real reason but wanting to know why the angel was ignoring him all of the sudden. He had actually had kind of liked getting to know the angel. He wasn't his Sammy, but he certainly wasn't bad. Bobby had been right that Castiel was a good angel… so why the sudden disinterest?

Castiel cleared his throat. "This napkin is strange."

Dean gave the angel a blank stare. "The napkin?"

"Yes," the angel nodded, still staring at the napkin. "It is strange… why make such beautiful patterns on this when it will be put in the trash?"

Dean pursed his lips, unsure if the angel was being serious or just trying to change the topic. "I don't know," he admitted. "Guess they just want to make things look pretty just because they can."

Castiel furrowed his brows. For a family that did not hunt for a living… they didn't really seem to know humans that well. His brothers certainly had no interest in them. Castiel had the most interest in the whole family, and yet, he still didn't know much about humans. Perhaps that was why he felt so attracted to Dean. He could hold answers that could help him understand humans (and well hunters as well). Castiel couldn't exactly ask his brothers' hunters these things. His own hunter would be a different matter. He could ask his own hunter anything. So what was holding him back? So many, so many things. He couldn't jump into questions right away. It would only turn things into an interrogation and probably cause Dean to clamp up forever to him. No, he had to be patient and take it slow and try, try very hard not to get irritated when Dean flirted with other humans. Which reminded him that he never got around to setting up rules for Dean. He had meant to do that the night after Dean had met the other hunters, but Gabriel's little spontaneous trip had spoiled that plan. Perhaps now was the best time to get that started? Or perhaps not… he needed to take things slow, he reminded himself.

 _Let's just talk… be friends first. We can get to rules at a later date._

"So… are you enjoying this trip?"

Dean perked up at this question. It was one he could answer, no problem. "Yeah, it's great. Feels good to be on the road again even if we aren't on a hunt."

Castiel found himself cocking his head again. On the road again… It seemed to be like another clue to Dean's past, but then again, it could be the hunter just missing going on hunting trips. Still, the angel would store away this information. For now, he just nodded in agreement.

"It has been awhile since I've been on a trip," he admitted. "The last time was when I was still a fledgling."

Dean looked at him curiously. "On a hunting trip? Or just a um… trip trip?"

The angel chuckled softly, rather amused at Dean's wording. "Just a trip trip. It was back when Gabriel had just become an adult…" he trailed off as he remembered his fledgling days.

The hunter nodded some. "So Gabriel had just gotten his full wings… and you were just had baby wings?"

"They weren't baby wings," the angel said indignantly. "They were just… small wings since I was only a fledgling."

Dean chuckled. "In other words, baby wings. I remember Sam-" he stopped, quickly catching himself from talking about his old angel. He immediately scolded himself mentally for bringing up Sammy. He had been good about not talking about Sammy back at the shelter and when he was first adopted… but after meeting Castiel, he seemed to have gotten a rather loose tongue when it came to his first angel. He hoped Castiel missed hearing the angel's name, but of course, Castiel would have other plans.

"Tell me about Sammy."

Dean gave the angel a surprised look. "What?"

"Tell me about your angel… that is, if you don't mind?"

This was thin ice he was treading on. Castiel knew it all to well, but he wanted to know. The hunter didn't need to be afraid about talking about his previous angel. He wouldn't punish the hunter or anything like that. He wouldn't get angry, unless there was good reason to be angry!

The hunter licked his lips nervously, glancing up in hope that the waitress headed their way was bringing their food. Yet alas, it was for the table behind them. He sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

The angel shrugged. "Anything."

Dean bit his lips before finally relenting to Castiel's wish. "I've been Sammy's hunter since I was around six years old. Sammy was just around two when I started…" He stared at his hands and swallowed. "His name is Samuel William-"

Castiel's eyes widened as the last name left Dean's lips.

He hoped he had heard wrong. Oh how he desperately hoped he had heard wrong! If that was really Sammy's last name … that would change everything. And it would dash any hopes that Castiel had in keeping Dean as his hunter.

Though, in the back of his mind, there was a nagging thought. If, _if_ , Sammy was who Castiel thought he was. How in the world did his _Winchester_ end up in a shelter with barely any information in his file? Something wasn't right… not right at all.

* * *

Timing was everything, and yet he had foolishly entrusted someone who ruined what had been his perfect timing. It seemed like he would have to make an extreme change of plans. But wait, what was this?

Oh, ho ho? An evil smirked graced his lips. Perhaps the timing had been more perfect than he thought. Yes, his lackey may have messed a few things, but it seemed as if it actually made things even better than his original plan.

Yes, things would go exactly as he desired. He would be able to rid himself of the angels he hated while finally grasping the one thing he craved for so long.

"Soon, you will be all mine."

He just had to lie and wait for the them to come into his open arms. He laughed cruelly at the thought. Those foolish beings would never see it coming. They would walk into the trap like lambs to the slaughter. Everything would unfold before him, and power would be his. He just had to have the right timing. And this time, he would make sure the job was done right. This wouldn't be a job done by some minion or lackey. He had someone special in mind for this job. Or rather, two special someones. This was a rather important task that needed more than one to accomplish.

He snapped his fingers, summoning a nearby minion to rush to his presence. He gave it no attention, only a command. He had no time for the mortal who served him. He needed his kind to fulfill his will.

"Send for Lucifer and Azazel. They have work to do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello hello! :D Another update! Yay! One of my college classes ends this week plus today (or rather last night since this update was late) was a holiday! so I was able to squeeze some writing time. Another shortie, but the plot thickens! :O Aaaand we get a slight glimpse of our ever elusive Sammy. But what is his last name? Hmmmmmmmmm... We shall see soon I hope! I hope you guys and gals are enjoying this story as much as I am. You all are amazing! My days are always made better whenever I get an email telling me that someone has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. I just wanted to give you all hugs because you guys mean a whole lot to me. :D

 **Misha Collins:** Oh goodness! I am very sorry if it sounded like there was something wrong with your name! :O Le gasp, I meant no such thing. I was just very surprised to see your name here on fanfiction and as a reviewer to my story. X3 But Misha is a lovely name! In fact, it is my nickname so I have a great appreciation for the name. ;) Although, I do admit I think Dimitri is a lovely name (but I do think Misha fits you quite well!). And ah! As for the heart attack, I can make no promises, but I will do my best! I always get a bit jittery and all heart poundey whenever I update my stories. I get extremely nervous that people won't like it. I have gotten a little better but still that heart pounding gets to me occasionally. It's always nice when someone drops a nice review right away! Makes that scary heart feeling go away! But no worries! You didn't cause any harm with your comment. I was actually quite thrilled and a bit confused. I have found that people often just use usernames of famous people as their usernames and pretend to be said person. I wasn't sure if that was the case with your username! XD That was why I was so surprised (but albeit pleasantly). I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it was a bit short. (Your review really helped spur me to get it finished even though it's midnight right now for me!) Hope to see a review from you again real soon. Lots of love. (And hopefully I did not scare you off... I blame it being midnight and me being overly excited about having two reviews from Misha Collins. Hopefully by next chapter I will have calmed down and be less freaked out... heh heh heh.) Pies-and-Angels over and out!


	10. Chapter 10

The past couple of days had passed by pleasantly. Almost too pleasantly. Gabriel was all too cheerful now that they weren't lost (not like he would admit that they had been lost in the first place). They had a pleasant stay in several little towns they passed through. The humans were rather nice and in awe of them.

Castiel was enjoying the trip despite the little bumps along the way. He knew he shouldn't ignore the new information he had learned about Dean, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to face it or admit what it meant… After all, hadn't Dean ended up at a shelter? He was sure there was some law or another that said something about not being able to reclaim a hunter after it had been in a shelter for several years. He probably should have paid more attention about the hunter laws when he was a fledgling… Ah, too late now. He probably could ask Gabriel whenever he had the chance. For now he would just ignore it. This would just be a nice trip like Gabriel planned. He would just not think about those lingering thoughts. He would figure out something… just not now. It was time to just look forward.

But unknown to the angels, this trip was beginning to become unpleasant for the hunters. More specifically for Dean. Thaddeus was still young… but he could sense something. He might not be a high class breed, but he was still a hunter. He could tell something wasn't quite right. But being young had its limits. He couldn't quite trust his senses as well as older hunters could. He was still grasping the ropes of understanding what senses signaled danger and such. So, he didn't give too much attention to it. Perhaps he should have… Dean, on the other hand, knew this feeling all to well. He could sense that something was coming, and he didn't like it one bit. He couldn't say anything though. He most definitely could _not_. But he could not not say anything… Winchesters protected their angels. But, he still couldn't say anything. At least not yet. He would just have to do his best to protect the angels and hope and pray that nothing happened to them. It would seriously help if he knew where they going. It would be easier to figure out how to protect the angels. Or at least plan something…

Demons weren't something to take lightly. He knew this all too well.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Tiny fingers grasped the weapon hesitantly. It was a little heavy in the young child's hands but not too much. The child's green eyes studied the weapon curiously but warily.

"It's all right," a soft voice assured the child. "You will get used to it eventually."

A frown marred the young child's face as he looked up at the older hunter beside him. "But… what do I do with it?"

The hunter laughed softly. "I will teach you."

The hunter guided the child. Gently but firmly, hands helped the child hold the weapon.

"Remember, always remember, to stay firm," the hunter whispered. "Never back down when fighting for your angel."

The child scrunched up his face. "I don't have an angel."

"You will soon, my child," was the promise.

"But how? We never seen angels… you don't have an angel. Why do I need one?"

The hunter sighed. That was the question… why did hunter need angels? Or rather, why did angels seems to need hunters? These were questions that often were asked by young hunters like the one right here. It was a question even the elder hunter had asked before. But now?

The hunter's eyes hardened as it gazed off into the distance. The answer had finally come, but the time to find its own angel had not come. This little one still needed care and training. Angels would have to wait. It was a risk… but one they had to take. The young hunter needed to be ready before he met his angel. There were dangers out there that angels knew nothing of, and only a hunter could fight those dangers. Yet… at the same time, hunters desperately needed angels.

It was a hard decision. One that one may regret. But was there much of a choice? There were so many things the young hunter needed to know before he went out into the world to protect the angels. There was so much that needed to be taught… would there be enough time?

There had to… just had to. The mistake of not protecting angels would not be mistaken. Not by these Winchesters. Never again.

"Mama?"

The hunter quickly turned her attention back to the young hunter next to her. "What is it?"

The child hesitated but seemed able to summon courage to look at his mother dead in the eye. "Mama… I feel bad. Bad here." He pointed to his head then to his heart. "And here…" He hesitated once again. This was where the fear and hesitation came in. He didn't want to say. But Mama would know how to fix it, wouldn't she?

"It hurts like… like when Daddy died."

Fear flashed in the older hunter's eyes, but it passed before the child could see. She knelt beside him, hands placed around his face. "How bad?"

The child bravely tried to hold back a grimace. "Very very bad."

The older hunter stood once more, glancing around the small place that they had called home. It wasn't much, but it was just enough for the two of them. A place of love and protection, yet they couldn't stay here anymore. A hard gaze was set on her face. No, he couldn't stay here. She had to stay…

It would be so hard, so hard to abandon her baby boy, but it had to be done. It had to be done for his sake. He couldn't live like this anymore despite the training he so desperately needed. Things were moving too fast if he was feeling that pain again. Of course… he didn't understand what the pain was. The little boy merely associated it with the bad things that happened, which technically wasn't far off, but it was much more than that. In fact, it made her rather proud of her son. To have such a gift at such a young age. He would understand it eventually. She just wouldn't be the one to explain it to him. It broke her heart, but hopefully he would meet a good angel and perhaps fellow hunter that could help him grow into the majestic Winchester he was born to be. So much had happened already in his young age. God, how she wished she could have changed things. Her child did not deserve this. To go through all this pain in his short six years. And now she had to leave him on his own. She just prayed that he would be able to move on from this and one day understand why she did what she did.

She bent down once more and held the child tight to her chest for one last embrace. A tear rolled down her cheek. If only there was some other way.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Dean?"

The Winchester jumped in surprise, snarling some in defense. The snarl froze on his lips as he sheepishly realized it had only been Thaddeus.

"Sorry, Tad."

The younger hunter shrugged, though he cocked his head to the side curiously. "You seem a bit tense lately… you okay?"

Dean pursed his lips. "Eh, guess I just don't like surprises."

Thaddeus laughed softly. "You'll have to get used to it. Gabriel likes pulling surprises."

Dean cracked a small smile before turning a more serious face back to the window. It was raining. But it wasn't the rain that was bothering him. It was however bothering the angels (specifically Gabriel). The rain had forced the trip to a stop. Neither angel was able to drive well in the rain, and well, they couldn't exactly ask the hunters to drive. Thaddeus wasn't old enough to drive, and Dean might be able to drive, but he didn't have a license under Castiel yet so that was a no go. Plus, Gabriel didn't want to tell the hunter where they were going. He liked his surprises just as his hunter had informed Dean.

Rainy days always made Dean a bit tense though. It reminded him of past dangers that felt oddly close. He didn't like it one bit. Why was that bad feeling creeping up in his chest? He remembered it all too well. Something bad was going to happen. But what? That was what he didn't know… He had been out of training for a long time. Bobby had trained and taught him all he could, but of course the older hunter had his limitations. He couldn't train the Winchester to his full potential. Castiel hadn't exactly been able to train him. He had only been with the angel for what, a couple of weeks? Not enough time to train him. Things would have been better if he could have stayed with John. The older Winchester surely could have trained him and prepared him for this feeling he had. A bitter scowl made its way across Dean's lips. He didn't like thinking about John. Bad memories… Those really wouldn't help right now. He just wished he could figure out what the danger was. He at least understood that feeling more so than he had when he was younger. That bad feeling was a warning of something to come. Or rather… a demon to come.

But why was a demon coming? That was the question Dean couldn't quite figure out. Gabriel and Castiel weren't from a hunting family. So why would a demon be targeting them? Or maybe his senses were just off? Perhaps there was a hunt for a demon going on nearby? He so badly wanted to research. But that was clearly off limits. Neither of the angels had brought their laptops or any other means of research with them. And well, Castiel had made it clear to Dean that they were not going to get involved with hunting on this trip.

"This isn't a hunting trip," Castiel had said firmly. He had caught Dean gazing at the hunting articles while he had paid for their lunch at the diner in the previous town. "Gabriel may think he has me fooled, but I understand what his plans are. He wants to help us bond as angel and hunter."

He placed his hand on the hunter's soldier.

"We cannot hunt together if we do not get to know each other."

Dean couldn't disagree with that… Hunting took mutual trust. If he ever wanted to hunt again, he would need to be able to trust his hunter.

So that's where he was. Unable to do any hunting research do to the angel's orders. Oh, he had tried to sneak around the order. Peeking at articles when he thought the angel wasn't looking. But unfortunately, Castiel had the eyes of an eagle and had prevented every attempt at researching hunts. So yes… he couldn't look into why he sensed the presence of a demon.

Okay, okay. _Technically_ , there was a way to research.

Just tell Castiel everything.

But he couldn't do that! No, no, nopeity, nope! No way was he going to tell the angel everything. That wasn't any of Castiel's business. (Okay maybe it was…) The angel did not, absolutely did _not_ , need to know about the past. Well, maybe he _did_ , but Dean wasn't exactly one to have a heart-to-heart with angel he didn't really know. Besides, he could handle it, right? He was a Winchester after all. He could handle some pesky little demon. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. But that would open a lot of hidden secrets. Ugly secrets even.

But perhaps this was what was needed. Secrets needed to be revealed. For his sake? Maybe. But just maybe it was for more than just Dean. There were many a secret that had been hidden from angels for far too long.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello again! I just finished a class last week and took a midterm for my other class... whew! But now that I only have one class for the rest of the summer, I should be able to write more! Whoopee! I'm hoping to update my other stories as well as post a few new ones. Please keep an eye out for them. :D I hope you guys enjoy this update. I really enjoy writing this story. But le gasp, the end is on the horizon. I don't know how long it will be until I finish this story, but I am starting to feel that it is coming to a close. So get ready for some action and drama in the next chappie!

 **DeanBean:** Awww thanks! You flatter me. But truly, was it phenomenal? :O And haha, i had a sneaking suspicion. ;) So no worries. I was a little confused but not much. I wasn't sure how to address it without saying it outright and sounding ridiculous. But I'm afraid I have already made quite the fool of myself, haven't I? Haha... But dude, that's awesome that you are called Dean. Teehe, I like very much. (But Misha is a good name too! I stand by it!) But yes, your reviews have been oh so lovely. I enjoy reading them and they seriously spur me on to write more of this story of mine. And no no nooooo. You did not upset me at all. In fact, I quite enjoyed it. I like to indulge in a little role play myself. I actually find it rare for me to find someone who role plays so well! So feel free to review as Misha Collins or DeanBean. I enjoy reading it very much. (Please do tell me if I'm being overbearing or just weird haha. I get more nervous replying to reviews than I do reading them... you know that pounds heart feeling!) I'm so glad you like this story! It's my pet favorite actually haha. Probably why it's the one that's most frequently updated haha. And if you keep up with these reviews, you may encourage me to update it almost every day after this! (That is a good but bad thing haha.) But yes... my heart is going crazy right now trying to reply this just like when you were trying to reply to me! Lol. I just hope I haven't embarrassed myself this time? Thanks again sooo much for your review! I'm glad you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it. I must say I will be dry depressed when it is over. :( And no worries. We're all good here. I just wanted to make sure how I should reply to Misha Collins here on out. ;) Looking forward to seeing another review from you! And whew... this must be the longest reply to a review I have ever written! Hahaha... I need to learn how to keep it short and sweet next time.


	11. Chapter 11

A flash of light had been the only warning he had gotten, not like that had been enough for him to be prepared for what was to come. Well, technically, he should have seen this coming. But of course, he was one to ignore the little hints. Opting to take care of it "later." And now, later had come and he hadn't dealt with it like he should have.

He sighed deeply and looked up at his captor. "Hello, Father."

The father merely tsked and waved for his son to take a seat. "I wouldn't have to do this if you would just respond to my messages, Samuel."

"It's Sam!" the son snapped.

It was the father's turn to sigh. "Sam, son. This isn't the place for you." He gestured at the small office they were sitting in. "You were born to much more than this."

Sam glared at his father, tempted to flare out his wings but knowing now wasn't the best time to challenge the older angel.

"I'm perfectly happy here, Father. I can make a difference here, helping the humans."

His father snorted. "Helping humans? You think all this…" he gestured at the stacks of papers and photos scattered all around them. "is helping them?"

Sam clenched his jaw. "Yes, I do. Hunting isn't the only way to help them."

"I really don't understand how that got into your head."

"There's a lot you could know if you would take the time to get to know me. You know, spend time with your son instead of burying yourself in some hunt."

Ack… he shouldn't have gone that route. His father's eyes were flashing angrily and his wings were flared out rather majestically, knocking over several books and papers over and onto the floor. If Sam hadn't been an angel as well, he would have been rather intimidated at the sight. But even as an angel, he did feel a twinge of fear. Angels were powerful beings after all. They could do a lot of damage to their own kind if the situation called for it.

The older angel's silvery blue wings seemed to flash angrily as well as the angel flared up his wings in warning to his son. He was not named Barachiel for nothing. His whole presence was like lightning when he was angered. It wasn't something Sam particularly missed.

His own wings meekly folded down. He inwardly cursed himself for not standing up against his father, but in this situation, it was probably better not to get his father more riled.

"Enough!" the older angel roared, shaking the room some before calming down somewhat. "That is not what I came to speak about."

Sam pursed his lips, wanting to say something but thinking the better of it. Let his father state his business and somehow get him to go away once he was done.

"You remember John?"

Sam merely nodded. It was not easy to forget Barachiel's hunter. He had quite the presence for a hunter, but that was something that could be attributed to his breed.

"Well, while you've been away, John married." Barachiel paused a moment, letting the comment sink in. Sam gave no reaction so he continued, "He had a son whom I think will make a wonderful hunter."

Sam's hazelish eyes narrowed. He was starting to see what his father was really here for.

"He hasn't been on many hunts and needs an angel to help guide him. I would do that of course, but I am busy with John after all. So I thought this would be an opportune time for you to step in and help him."

"I can't," Sam replied bluntly. "I have my own cases to worry about and simply do not have the time to work with a hunter."

"Samuel," his father's tone was not a pleased one.

But, of course, Sam would ignore it. "I don't hunt anymore. You know that very well. I have no interest in going back to the 'family business' as you like to call it. I chose my path."

Barachiel narrowed his eyes at his son, obviously not ready to give in. His son was not going to win this round.

"You may have chosen your own path, but that path will always lead you back here. _You_ do not have choice in that matter. You were born to hunt. And you _will_ go hunting. That is final."

And before Sam could open his mouth to argue, his father was gone.

"Great… just great," he grumbled, running his hands through his hair.

Hunting was the very last thing he wanted to get dragged back into. Perhaps when he was a fledgling, he had thought hunting was the coolest thing. But now? He despised it. That life was one he wished he could forget.

In anger, he shoved all his papers and books off his desk. He felt a strange satisfaction as he heard the books crash. Although, he was slightly startled when he heard the sound of glass shattering. He peered over the table and winced seeing the shards of glass decorating the floor. That was going to be fun to clean up… He sighed and walked around his desk to begin picking up the broken pieces.

"Ouch!"

He frowned at the shard the cut him. It was an easy fix though. It was just a small cut and would heal easily. The reason he was frowning was because he realized where the glass shards had broken from. Sitting a few inches away from his foot was a broken picture frame. Small glass pieces covered the picture but they couldn't hide the smiling faces.

A sad smile tugged at his lips as he carefully tugged the picture out of the frame. He pushed away the glass dust away so he could clearly see the picture.

"Don't look at me like that… Dean. It's not like I want to go."

After Dean's death, he just couldn't bring himself to continue hunting. He hadn't really enjoyed hunting anyways. He only hunted because he knew Dean needed to hunt. Dean was a Winchester after all. He had thought about talking to Dean about quitting… but he knew that wasn't fair to the hunter. So he had come up with a compromise. They would just hunt part-time. It wasn't like they wouldn't hunt at all. But he had never gotten the chance to speak to Dean about it.

John and Dean had been on a hunt with Barachiel. Sam had stayed behind to call for backup just in case. He had eagerly awaited for his hunter's return… but Dean never made it back. All he had left in his hunter's memory were a few old pictures and his old collar. Well, not really a collar according to the government's standards, but he had gotten his father to skirt around those. It was more of a necklace with a charm dangling off it alongside actual dog tags for identification. Occasionally, Sam would wear it in memory of his hunter. The only person he had ever let himself get close to.

Okay… he did have a few flings with the humans in his area. He was actually currently dating a human named Jess. She was a pretty human and friendly to. And fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately?) rather ignorant about angels and hunting. It made things… well nice. He didn't really like being known as an angel. After all, not many angels lived in this area. There was no reason to get humans involved in things they didn't understand or need to know. He liked protecting him from the dangers of hunting and angels.

But sometimes, even Jess' company wasn't enough. He missed Dean. He missed his hunter, his protector. He had such a unique relationship with his hunter. It was unlike any other angel-hunter relationship. Dean had been more like an older brother than a hunter. When Sam felt frustrated or confused, he could always turn to Dean for advice or just a listening ear.

Jess couldn't understand that, not that Sam really wanted her to. He kept hunting separate from his new life here. But, he set his lips in a firm line, it looked like he would have go back to his hunting life for a bit.

"Only this once. Come Monday, I'll be back," he promised himself.

There was no way he was going back to that life.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

If Gabriel wasn't so fond of his hunter, he swore he would have ripped off Thaddeus' head by now. How many times had he asked that question?

Gritting his teeth and trying to sound civil, he glanced at the hunters in the backseat, "Not yet."

The smug look on Castiel's face did not help. And to make matters worse those words just had to come out of his brother's mouth.

"Are we there yet?"

That, that was the last straw for Gabriel's rapidly fading patience.

"NO WE ARE NOT!"

His brother and the hunters seemed to be a little stunned with his outburst. He almost regretted losing his temper. Almost, because he swore he saw his brother smirking.

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat. "We'll get there when we get there… all right?" He gave his brother a look. "So no more questions about our arrival time, is that clear?"

They all nodded reluctantly, allowing Gabriel to drive in peace. At least for the moment, sooner or later his brother and the hunters would grow bored and ask questions once more. There had to be away to keep them occupied until they arrived at their destination.

He slumped in his seat some, trying to stay focused on driving. To be honest, he hadn't exactly planned for when they finally got there. He had an idea, but not a very good one. It was hard to plan when you had to keep an eye on three people! But he was running out of time. He needed to come up with some sort of plan before their arrival.

It wasn't like he could just knock on the door and say 'Hey, I'm Gabriel and this is my brother Cas and this is his hunter who is actually your hunter."

No, that was not the way to go about things. Not to mention he wasn't even sure if the address was right or even if this supposed angel was really the 'Sammy' Dean was referring to. It was a long shot, but Gabriel had been willing to take it in an effort to make his little brother happy and well, get all of them out of the lodge and away from annoying elder siblings. So a plan was desperately needed. But what? Time was running out and it was running out fast. Only a few more hours left.

Gabriel was momentarily distracted from his planning by the whispers of the hunters behind him.

"So where do you think we're going?"

Thaddeus shrugged. "Not sure."

"Well one thing for sure," Dean glanced at exit sign they had just passed. "We're heading for Cali."

Thaddeus' eyes brightened. "California?"

"Mhmm. In an hour or so we'll be there."

Gabriel mentally cursed the hunter's observation skills. At least Castiel hadn't picked up on that. He was busy drifting on in his own thoughts. He wouldn't be catching anything being said until someone said (or shouted) his name. He thought too deeply much to Gabriel's advantage at the moment.

"What all is in California?" Thaddeus wondered aloud.

"Lots of stuff."

The younger looked over at Dean curiously. "You've been there?"

Dean nodded, still gazing out the window. "Yeah, couple of times."

Thaddeus nodded a bit. Of course, the older hunter would have been all over for hunts. Thaddeus hadn't been on many hunts so he hadn't been able to visit other states. Most of the hunts he had been on had been in the same state.

Passing into other states had been quite exciting even though they had just passed and stayed only briefly. Thaddeus couldn't help but wonder and wish they would stay in California for a little longer than just a day.

"Isn't… isn't Disneyland in California?" Thaddeus asked hesitantly.

A small smile spread across Dean's face as he reached over and fluffed Thaddeus' hair. "It sure is. What, you wanna go?"

Thaddeus blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Well yeah… but it's all up to Gabriel."

The hunters could only go where their angels allowed them. It was frustrating at times, but most hunters had learned to live with it. After all, it wasn't so bad. Hunters preferred being close to their angels anyways.

Gabriel glanced in the rearview mirror. Thaddeus was giving him a hopeful look. One of those looks that was practically impossible to say no to. Besides, he did need some extra time. What could possibly go wrong?

He gave his hunter a wink. "Disneyland it is."

The bright smile Thaddeus wore definitely made his decision worth it. He wasn't completely selfish. Most of what he did was for others, he just had a tendency to also benefit. There was nothing wrong with that now, was there?

* * *

The two demons had parted ways shortly after receiving their orders. In order for plans to go as well planned, it would be best if they split up. Lucifer would distract while Azazel captured their prize. At least, that was the plan. Each demon had their own personal plans hidden up their sleeves. They weren't exactly thrilled to be paired together, but they couldn't exactly say that. No one questioned his orders.

But since _he_ wasn't here, well, they could play as they pleased. He wasn't all-knowing despite liking to think so. He received all his information from his sources (or rather minions). So, they really could just do as they liked as long as they didn't fail. And failure wasn't really an option. There would be hell to pay. (Quite literally too.)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hullo hullo, I'm back again! School is relatively easy now that I only have one class and an easy one at that. :D I only have one assignment per week sooo plenty of time to get some writing done teehee.

Finally a full appearance of Sammy! :O No description of wings quite yet... but soon I promise! And yes, action is coming. Mwahahaha. Next chapter. Fingers crossed!

 **Swiss Blue:** You're very welcome as always! And look look! Sammy made a real appearance in this chappie! :D More Sammy here on out so yay!

 **DeanBean:** Le gasp! I believe we have just become best friends. :D You're awesome! Haha. Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and hope you will enjoy this one as well. And as for my challenge, haha. Since you have accepted, I have no choice but to follow through, huh? Lucky for you, I got school done early this week sooo you might see another update within the next two days? Or is that too soon?! :O

 **Misha Collins:** Why thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it. And ah yes... stubborn Dean. You can't really blame him, but yes yes he really _really_ should open and just tell Cas things. As you said, we wanna know too! And heehee Sammy has finally made his entrance and not a little cameo like in previous chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

If there were a way to murder his brother, he would have done it several hours ago. But fortunately for Gabriel, he and his hunter were on a ride, leaving Castiel and Dean to wait for them to get off. Castiel, however, was rather irritated due to the large pink Mickey Mouse ears on his head. He didn't understand why Gabriel insisted that he wear them. Dean wasn't wearing them… he thought sulkily. So why did he? Not to mention he didn't quite understand why they were in Disneyland. Yes, he understood that Gabriel wanted some bonding time, but Disney? Really? They were grown angels! Not little fledglings! But then again… Dean seemed to be enjoying himself. Maybe it was Castiel's more reserved side that just couldn't come to terms with the childish hat he was wearing (though it was probably the color of the ears not the actual hat).

"That was sooo awesome!" Thaddeus declared.

Castiel blinked, taking in the sight of his brother and his hunter. "Ummm… you're both… wet?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he attempted to squeeze the water out from his shirt. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Who's Captain-"

Gabriel was quick to interrupt his brother's question with his complaints, "They didn't warn me that we'd get soaked!"

Dean was holding back a smirk. "The ride is called _Splash_ Mountain."

Gabriel groaned. "I didn't think it meant it literally…"

Thaddeus merely shrugged. "I liked it. It was getting' too hot anyways."

Dean had to agree with that. It would be nice to get dunked and cooled off, but Castiel hadn't been too eager to try out the ride. The sight of the drop and the sloshing water made him feel a bit ill. Besides, it always took forever to dry his wings. Gabriel had it easy. His wings didn't seem to absorb as much water.

"Let's go to the next ride!"

Gabriel and Castiel found themselves being led by the younger hunter. Not that they really minded. Castiel had to admit he was interested in riding the other strange rides here, as long as they had no water. And Gabriel? Well, he always enjoyed a good time. What better place than the happiest place on Earth?

* * *

To say he was pleased wouldn't be quite true. Barachiel was indeed glad that his wayward son had finally decided to come back to the family business. Unfortunately, his son had laid down his own terms and would not be moved. How troublesome is was to have such a stubborn child. Sam was very firm. If his terms were not followed, he would be going straight back to Stanford. Barachiel could not have that happen, not when he had finally gotten his son to come back. So he begrudgingly accepted to follow what his son wished. Perhaps John's son could somehow convince him to continue hunting. That was the most he could hope for. The only had a few short days before Sam would go back. In those short moments back on a hunt, Barachiel would somehow get his son back where he belonged.

"Are you ready, Samuel?"

The younger angel sighed before nodding. "As ready as I'll ever be… what are we hunting?"

Barachiel tsked. "You need to be acquainted with you hunter first."

Sam could help but flare out his wings. " _My_ hunter?!"

His father managed to hide his wince. Maybe he shouldn't have introduced John's son like that…

"You ask me to come on a hunting trip, and that it would be a simple hunt for training a new hunter. You didn't say anything about _giving_ me a hunter," Sam accused as his wings flared up even more. "I already told you so many times. I do not want another hunter!"

Barachiel knew there was no point in arguing with his son. Not when he was being so hot-headed (now where on Earth had he inherited that…)! He would just let Samuel let off his steam for now. Sooner or later, he would convince Samuel to accept a new hunter. He had been without a hunter for far too long. Even if he didn't stay hunting… Barachiel would be more at ease if Samuel had a hunter alongside him. Samuel was more than capable of taking care of himself. Barachiel had to admit he was rather proud of his son, but that didn't mean he was approving his son's new lifestyle. He would much rather see his son return to hunting. But… it wouldn't be so bad if he had a hunter. Especially if it was a Winchester. Samuel would have to go hunting occasionally. That would be better than nothing. Only if he could convince Samuel to accept the hunter as his own. Surely John and his son could come up with something. After all, who knew Samuel best? Barachiel, of course. He knew his son had always had a soft spot for humans. John and his son were hunters, yes, but they were still human. They should have no problem getting Samuel to take them under his wing, literally and figuratively. He just needed to be a little more patient and careful with his timing.

"You misunderstood me," Barachiel scolded his son. "I only meant the hunter that you will be helping. I know you do not wish to have another hunter."

Sam raised an eyebrow, and Barachiel knew that his son could tell he was lying through his teeth. But, they both knew that Sam would let this slide for now.

"Now come, John is eager to see you again."

The younger angel rolled his eyes as he followed his father. As if John would ever be "eager" to see him. Sam had never really liked the Winchester, and frankly, he felt that the feeling was mutual. The Winchester was so rough and hardened, nothing like Dean. But he had to shake these thoughts away as he was introduced to John's son.

"Hi! I'm Adam!" the hunter greeted enthusiastically.

Sam somehow managed to smile and greet him politely. While the hunters spoke to his father about the upcoming hunt, Sam zoned them out and took the time to study the young Winchester in front of him. He was well-built and resembled his father in many ways, but the angel couldn't help but compare him to his past hunter. Adam might be taller and buffer looking… but there was just something about Dean that was just better. He wasn't sure how well he would get along with this Winchester. Especially considering his relationship with John… He couldn't help but sigh as he looked down at Adam. The kid (technically teen, but it was all the same to Sam) was looking up at him eagerly, much like a puppy. It was going to be an interesting couple of days.

"So," he turned to his father. "Where exactly are we headed?"

Barachiel's eyes narrowed. He had just gone over the whole hunt, and his son deliberately missed all that. He would lash out and discipline his son, but he didn't want to scare Adam. The young Winchester was a bit skittish, and well, he didn't want to disappoint the young hunter. Adam had no clue that Samuel despised hunting. But now… maybe he and John should have hinted at it. It would do no good if Adam said something and got Sam angry, then again, Samuel wouldn't want to hurt the young hunter. So maybe they would just leave things as is.

Barachiel, instead, had to be content with dropping subtle hints to his son to behave. "If you had been listening, Samuel, you would already know where we are headed."

He gave his son a sharp look before motioning for his son to follow the hunters to the vehicle was waiting for them. Sam bit his tongue as he followed. It was difficult to keep his mouth shut, but he was trying, like really trying for once. Things would go along faster if he just followed his father and then he'd be back where he belonged.

"Here."

Sam was caught off guard but managed to catch the object thrown his way. "What's this?"

"Keys," John explained bluntly.

Sam forced back a retort at the hunter and looked over at his father. "I'm driving all of us?"

Barachiel gave him what he dubbed a victorious smirk. "No, just you and Adam. John and I are taking a truck. The Impala is all yours."

There was a small lump in Sam's throat as his hand tightened around the keys. "The Impala…"

It had been years since he had ridden in it, and now, he was finally able to drive it. It was an odd feeling. Like visiting an old friend. Somehow this wasn't what he had been expecting when getting into the Impala for the first in what felt like forever. It was really odd being in the driver seat. He was so used to sitting on the passenger side (at least in this car, he did drive!). As Adam got in the car, Sam ran his hand along the steering wheel and then along the seat. It had been a long time… so many memories this car held. But first, some rules needed to be set for him and this hunter.

Sam turned towards the hunter and flared up his gold-dusted wings for a moment before having them disappear from view. He needed to make sure Adam knew who was in charge.

"Rule number one in this car…" Sam reached over and underneath the seat where an old cardboard box was sitting exactly where it had been left years ago. It was dusty… but still good. He pulled it out and grabbed a random cassette tape from it and pushed it into the slot in the radio. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole."

He gave the hunter a half-hearted smirk before starting the Impala and hearing it roar to life. Dean would be proud of him, but he would never be able to pull of that phrase quite like the Winchester. But enough of old sentimental thoughts and feelings, it was time to hit the road.

* * *

The time had almost come. He just hoped that the other wouldn't ruin this opportunity. The two demons had split up early on, deciding to work in different directions (literally). He was going to handle the hunter situation while he hoped the other was working on the angel end. It would be much easier for him to face off this particular hunter. At least, that was how he felt about even though he had no idea who this hunter was or what breed he was. Not like it really mattered. Ha, he had caught and killed many hunters. This hunter would be no different. He would capture this hunter and bring him back to headquarters as was his mission. He would prefer to tackle both tasks, but alas he could not. A growl passed his lips. He didn't understand why he had to work with _him_. No matter. He would show that he was the better demon.

Just a few more minutes, and then his plan could take action. He smirked down at the people below him, oblivious of the horrors to come. Ah yes, it would be nice to stir up some trouble in this so called happiest place in the world.

* * *

Constant chatter around them almost covered it, but he caught the sound. It was barely above a whisper… but he could hear those winds that were warning him. He couldn't help but frown and gaze up at the sky. Why would there be a warning for that? In here of all places? Gabriel shrugged to himself and turned his attention back to his brother. His conscience pleaded for him to reconsider, but he pushed it back. It was impossible for such a thing to happen. There must be some sort of misunderstanding. He heard wrong that's all.

"Is something wrong?" his brother inquired.

Gabriel quickly shook his head. "What would make you ask that?"

His brother shrugged, adjusting his ear hat. "I do not know. You just seemed distracted for a moment."

The older angel smirked as he studied his brother thoughtfully. "I was just thinking."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "About?"

"About riding on Space Mountain again," he answered mischievously.

He swore his brother turned a bit green. "I… I do not think that would be wise."

Dean silently agreed. Castiel was sure to get sick if they tried that ride again. He barely managed to hold himself together the first try. Thaddeus, however, looked like he wouldn't mind riding again.

"You and Thaddeus could go," the hunter suggested.

Gabriel would have protested, but he knew Castiel probably shouldn't go for another ride for awhile. Besides, he really wanted to go on Space Mountain again now that he thought about it.

"Okay," he agreed. "Thaddeus and I will meet up with you guys." He glanced around. "Uh at that store, okay?"

Castiel nodded a bit absentmindedly as his hunter guided him in the right direction.

"See you later!" Dean called out.

But why did Gabriel have this uneasy feeling? Just nerves… right? Space Mountain did give you quite an adrenaline rush.

* * *

The demon smirked as he watched his target. How nice of the other angel and hunter to leave his target out in the open, ripe for the taking. It made things so much easier. He glanced over at his little helpers. He would rather work alone, but he did need a distraction to make sure he didn't fail. This was such a good opportunity he couldn't risk messing up. He gave a quick nod, signaling for them to move out.

 _Let the chaos begin!_ the demon thought, smirk tugging at his lips.

The sudden screams of the humans was music to ears. It seemed like his minions were rather successful in their endeavors. It was time for him to head down and finish his part of the plan.

 _The Winchester will be mine!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hello guys! I'm sorry I didn't update this chapter earlier. :P I had most of it completed shortly after posting the previous chapter, but I kinda got into a spat with my mom and a little bout with depression. But we're good now. :) I just finished up this chappie yay! So sorry that it's kinda short. XP I wanted more action but didn't want to force it, and well, I wanted to update! So yay?

More Sammy in this chapter. I'm very excited to have him more involved in the story. :D Actually get to see his wing color. About time, huh? XD I might try drawing a picture of Sammy, Dean, and Cas for the cover photo. What do you guys think?

Anywho, it's good to be writing again. School and life have me pretty down in the dumps lately so be able to write and post really refreshes me. :)

 **DeanBean:** Awesome! Glad you love it heh heh. X3 I love it too (but that's a given). And yis! I was having fun with Sammy. I like to try to keep my fanfics as canon as possible. I mean I love the show so why make too many changes to it? XD I'm a little more open to non-canon when it's AU like this story, but still try to be canon if and when possible. :) I'm so glad you think it worked! I didn't want it to seem forced. Aaaand I hope you like this chapter. It was a little hard to write and I didn't quite get to fit all I wanted but hey I think it turned out great. I can just put what I was gonna put here in the next chappie. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

He popped his knuckles as he watched the fire crackle and snap. It was strangely satisfying to watch even if he hated to admit it. There was a certain feeling one would get when one finished a hunt and finished it well. But that was all over now. He had done as his father had asked. It was time for him to head back home.

Sam turned towards the young hunter. "Good job," he congratulated, giving Adam a pat on the back. "You'll make a great hunter."

The hunter grinned. "You think so?"

Sam couldn't help but grin back. "Yeah."

He had only the best wishes for the young hunter. Adam was a bit soft, but he would get the hang of it once he met an angel of his own. There was only so much Sam could do for him. He helped where he could, so now, his father needed to find a good angel for Adam (that wasn't him).

 _Flap-flap._

Speak of the devil-er angel?

Sam nodded at his father. "Perfect timing. We just finished."

Barachiel returned his son's nod. "Good. I trust things went well?"

"Peachy."

The older angel looked pleased. Too pleased. He better not be thinking what he thought he was…

"As much as I would love to stick around," Sam spoke up quickly, preventing his father from saying another word. "I got an important interview in the morning." He gave his father a mock salute and smirk before flaring out his wings and disappearing in a flash.

"SAMUEL!" his father roared up at the sky.

But it was useless. His son was well out of earshot. And to think that things had been going so well. He shook his head sadly and gave Adam a small smile.

"He'll come around eventually," he promised.

The young hunter didn't look convinced, but who was he to question an angel? That was one of the first rules his father had taught him. Angels were never _ever_ to be questioned. For now he just had to trust his father's angel. Things would work out, wouldn't they? Besides, what hunter didn't have an angel?

* * *

Sam felt rather smug as he entered his home. Ah, that had such a nice ring to it. _His_ home. No Barachiel. No John. No hunting. This was his home where he made all of the rules.

"Hey, Jess! I'm home!" he called out, slipping into the kitchen.

He wasn't sure if she was in, but he thought he'd let her know just in case. After all, he hadn't exactly told her what time he would arrive. He actually had arrived a little sooner than he had anticipated (which was totally cool with him). Jess had only known that he would come in time for his interview. So she probably wouldn't be expecting him. Oh well, she had her own things to take care of. College courses and such, and other human activities that Sam didn't quite understand yet (mainly socializing). He had lived in many different human communities as a child, but those experiences did not really help him out much. He was still a very awkward angel trying to pretend he was human. It was honestly rather surprising that no one had caught on to the fact that Sam wasn't human. Though, some of his friends did have their suspicions about him.

"Jess?" Sam tried calling out again.

No answer? He cocked his head slightly. She must be out then or something. He shrugged to himself and headed to his room. He didn't bother turning on the light as he plopped onto the bed with a contented sigh. Ah… it seriously was good to be back. Hotel beds were never this comfortable. He closed his eyes and smiled. Next time his father came by, he would be more firm. There was no leaving this wonderful bed. Not happening. Nope. His father wouldn't be able to drag on a hunt ever again. His mind was truly made this time. Hunting was history.

 _Drip._

Sam's nose twitched slightly. Was that a water droplet he just felt? Or was that just his imagination?

 _Driiiiip. Drip._

He opened his eyes only to face a horrifying sight dangling from the ceiling. He couldn't even find the voice to scream out his terror, his horror. It took every fiber of his being to finally sit up and scream at the form above him.

"JESS!"

He spread out his wings and reached out to do something, anything! To save this precious human who had become more than just a friend to him. She had become something much more, and somehow despite being an angel, he felt helpless to help her. Flames appeared out of nowhere to engulf her. Her eyes were wide with the same terror that filled Sam's eyes. What was going on?! How could he save her?! He flapped his wings to gain some air to somehow reach her and drag her away from the hellish flames. But just as his fingers brushed against her shirt, someone latched onto him and dragged him away.

"NO!" he screamed. "NO NO NO! JESS! JEEEESSSSSS!"

* * *

Screams weren't unusual to hear. After all, they were at an amusement park. Humans had a tendency to scream and yell when on roller coasters and such. And no, Castiel did not scream, not even once. He might have yelped, but he most definitely did _not_ scream. But the screaming he was hearing didn't seem quite right. He was about to ask Dean's opinion when it happened.

 _Whiiiiirrrrrrrrr. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Ding-ding-ding!_

"Please remain calm!" a voice called out from the intercom. "Cast members will be guiding you to safety. Please remain calm and follow procedures."

But it was too late. As soon as the sirens roared, the people in the store had panicked. The cast members were unable to stop the rush of people. They roughly pushed passed Castiel, knocking him into a shelf of toys. They had no care for others, just themselves.

 _Selfish creatures_. Castiel thought disdainfully as he pulled himself up. No time for lingering thoughts though, he needed to locate Dean. He was sure all this hubbub was nothing. Humans got so easily scared. The alarms were probably for some dangerous human or something like that. Nothing for him and Dean to be afraid of.

"Cas!"

The angel turned, relieved to see that his hunter had not gotten completely lost amongst the rush of people. He had to push past several people to get to his hunter, but that was no real problem for him. (Though, in hindsight, maybe he shouldn't have used so much of his strength on the poor humans.)

"Cas!"

Castiel frowned as he reached his hunter. Dean seemed uneasy. That didn't seem right. He was a hunter. Average human problems should not be bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get out there."

The angel gave him a confused look. "Shouldn't we be following the cast people?"

His hunter quickly shook his head. "No, we _need_ to get out there. They need us out there."

"Why?" Castiel was confused. Certainly the police or security could handle the situation out there just fine. Why did he and Dean need to get involved?

"Demons, Cas. Demons."

Castiel couldn't help but scoff. "Demons? Really, Dean?"

Sure, the chaos around them could seem like demons were involved, but hey, humans always overreacted over the littlest of things. Dean should know that. People were screaming and running around for no real reason. They were just scared and not following instructions.

Castiel, however, had a good head on his shoulders and would follow orders. He turned to head towards the nearest cast member who had managed to guide a few humans towards a safety exit.

"Cas!" Dean grabbed his wrist tightly, eyes flashing angrily. "There is a _demon_ out there! You gotta believe me."

Castiel was frowning once more. How could Dean be so sure? He certainly didn't feel any different. Shouldn't he as an angel be able to sense a demon? But then again… he had never met a demon before. Perhaps Dean was on to something?

He sighed, glancing back at the cast member. He would just step out for a moment to appease his hunter. But really… a demon in Disneyland? He seriously doubted that.

* * *

Fear never felt so real in this moment, and there was nothing he could do. He was stuck, literally stuck. Being strapped to a ride was the worst possible situation to be in this moment.

He tried to reach out to his brother, hoping and praying the younger angel understood what was going on. He might have very little hunting experience… but certainly he could (should?) be able to sense that something was amiss.

Ugh… he felt so helpless and scared. This wasn't like him at all. He was an angel, for goodness' sake! He wasn't supposed to be afraid. But he had never faced a demon before. He had never been in the presence of a demon. Had no contact with a demon before, but now, oh now he had.

He could feel the burning, terrible aura of the demon, somehow keeping him at bay. Not like he could really move even if the demon wasn't suppressing his power. The straps of the ride were holding him down quite nicely, thank you. He seriously was going to talk to the makers of this ride or get into contact with the angels that did work around here. There should be a way to escape in times like this! Sadly, all he could do was sit there with his hunter and hope and pray that the demon would not harm his baby brother.

Yet… somehow there was something dreadfully familiar about the demon. Gabriel couldn't quite place his finger on it. And it bothered him greatly. If only he could get out of here!

"Oh? What do we have here?" a voice whispered into his ear, causing him to jolt back in surprise.

He couldn't quite see the form hovering beside him, but he definitely could make out a shape unlike his hunter and fellow human passengers. The darkness of the ride camouflaged the form next to him (and well the other passengers were too deep in their panic to notice what was going on towards the back).

"Who… who are you?" Gabriel managed to whisper back. He didn't want to scare his hunter. The kid was breathing hard and struggling to stay calm beside him.

The voice tsked. "You don't recognize my voice? I'm very disappointed in you."

Gabriel strained his neck, trying to get a better glimpse. The voice did sound awfully like someone he used to know.

"It might have been years since you last saw me, but really?"

Gabriel's eyes widened in realization. "No…"

The voice chuckled in amusement. "Ah, I see you've finally remembered."

"Why are you here?!" Gabriel hissed.

"Tsk tsk. You never contacted me, so why should I tell you why I'm here?"

Gabriel struggled against the seat strappings. "You shouldn't be here!" he hissed.

"Oh and why not?" the voice taunted.

"You know exactly why!"

"Now now, don't get so excited. I'm not here to harm you or even your hunter as fun as at that would be."

Gabriel struggled against the seat straps.

"You get so excited over nothing," the voice tsked. "I already told you that you won't be involved."

"By revealing yourself like this, you've already involved me!" the angel snarled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were strapped in tightly. I didn't want you to mess up my plans after all. With you here, I can rest assured that no harms comes to you and that you won't get in my way."

The angel growled and snapped, trying to free himself from the ride that bound him. He was angry. How could he be here? Why was he here? What was he planning?

"Why are you here?" Gabriel demanded once more.

"Oh, you know. Just thought I'd have some fun here. There's a particular pair I am in need of. Hmmm… of an angel and hunter actually."

Gabriel felt his heart plummet. He couldn't mean… No, of course, he couldn't mean them. There had to be dozens of angels and hunters here. Why he had bumped into several while exploring Disneyland. It was a one in a million chance that Castiel and Dean were the ones he was looking for.

"You seem rather uneasy," the voice commented. "Perhaps you know who I'm referring to?"

Gabriel turned away from the voice. No, no. It couldn't be. However, the smugness in the voice told him other wise.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your little angel. It's time I made my introductions after all."

"LUCIFER!" Gabriel roared, wings flaring out in rage.

But it was too late. The demon was already well out of his reach, but then again, when was he ever within the angel's reach?

* * *

In an attempt to placate his hunter, Castiel had agreed to go check out the demon. What he was not expecting was to be raiding the kitchen of the restaurant next door. Was it really necessary to go through all this?

The angel sighed as he held the items Dean had found. He had to admit it was impressive how much salt and kitchen knives the hunter had been able to locate. He had even somehow managed to find a emergency stash of holy water. So it looked like they were ready for whatever was out there. But Castiel really felt all their efforts were rather silly and would be meaningless as soon as they stepped out the door. He sighed once more. He would have so much to explain once this was over.

"You ready?" his hunter whispered.

Castiel shrugged. "I guess… but really Dean, I-"

His hunter cut him off as he pulled him to the side. "Shhh. We gotta keep quiet."

The angel huffed. Dean was taking this all too seriously. They weren't on a hunt! There was no demon out there. And he would prove it! Ignoring his hunter, he boldly stepped out of the restaurant and into the open area the humans had fled minutes ago. He turned to face Dean.

"See? There is no-"

The angel was cut off once again, but this time not by his hunter.

"Hello, hello!"

Castiel's eyes widened as he stared at the man beside him. "Who… what…are you?"

He had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. That scratched him out as a human. Castiel had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what this man was, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"Leave him alone!" Dean barked, jumping out to face the stranger.

"Awww, how cute," the man mocked. "You got your little hunting doggie with you."

Dean glared at the man, a snarl on his lips. He was armed with salt and a kitchen knife, knowing it wouldn't do much good, but it was better than nothing!

The man chuckled at the hunter before turning to Castiel. "You sure got him trained well. That is to say," the man smirked. "His previous angel trained him well, no?"

"How do know that?"

The stranger just laughed. "You'd be surprised. I know a lot of things, Castiel."

Dean frowned. He didn't like this man. He was a demon no doubt, but he wasn't like any of the demons he had faced before. There was something different. Something not quite right. It really bothered him how familiar this demon seemed to be about the angel and himself.

Castiel swallowed nervously. "Who, who are you?"

"Ah dear me! Introductions, introductions! Of course you wouldn't know me by sight." The man let out a fake sigh. "You were just a fledgling… but yes," he smirked. "I'm your older brother. Name's Lucifer."

Dean shot Castiel a confused look. Brother?

Castiel could only shrug. He was as clueless as his hunter.

Lucifer tsked. "I should have known. They never mention me anymore do they?" He rested his arm around Castiel, causing Dean to tense up and tighten his grip on his knives. "And to think I was once the favorite."

"The favorite?" Castiel couldn't help but ask.

Lucifer smirked, sparing, a glance at the hunter. Dean couldn't approach yet, and Lucifer knew it. He loved the power he held at the moment.

"Yes, I was once Daddy's favorite, but hmmm things changed. And, as much as I would love telling you that story, it's a bit of a long one and well, we don't have much time for that, do we?"

"Time?"

Lucifer's eyes glowed red. "Yes, we are quickly running out of time." He leaned over to whisper into his younger brother's ear. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances, little Cassie."

The demon's black wings burst out with a flash of light.

"Time to play."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hello hello! Another update, yay! Almost 3,000 words this time so I'm happy. I'm really trying to bump up the word count as I go. XD This chapter was a little difficult to write... so no action really. My apologies! Next chapter will definitely have some fighting and action. I have it all set up now, it just wouldn't fit in this chapter. :P I hope you guys enjoy this chappie. It's good to be writing again. Thirteen is a luck number, right?

 **DeanBean:** Well er, I'm sorry for being a horrible human bean? TToTT In my defense, I was just recovering from a spat with my mom? Horrible I know... but maybe this chapter was a little better? I hope I haven't continued to be a horrible human bean? I am really sorry for ending on a cliffhanger last time. I just couldn't get the scene I wanted in... horrible excuses I know. I hope this one wasn't as cliffy? Or is Lucy proud of me? Funny thought speaking of Lucy, but I suppose I could save this for another review haha. But seriously, if this is another cliffy for you, I'll try to update the next chapter by the end of the week. :P


	14. Chapter 14

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sam howled, struggling in the grip of the person who was holding him captive. "Let me go! Jess is still in there! JESS!"

His captor loosened his grip a little, but it wasn't enough for Sam to escape from. The only thing he could really do was scream as flames destroyed the place he once called home . There was nothing he could do. Not one thing. He felt so weak… so powerless. Angry tears blurred his vision as he was dragged away from the fiery building. How could he not save the very person he had loved? He was a horrible angel to not be able to save a human when she needed it the most.

"You okay now?" his captor asked softly.

Sam merely shrugged. He didn't have energy to reply. He was tired. Very tired.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in," his captor began slowly, "but I'm afraid that you've got no time to mope around."

Angry hazel eyes turned to face his captor for the first time. His angry expression soon changed to one of surprise. Instead of an angry reply, Sam found himself asking, "Who are you?"

"As much as I love introductions, I'm afraid I must postpone this one for a safer place."

"A safer place? What do you mean-"

He never had a chance to finish his sentence as he felt his captor tighten his grip and the heard the whooshing sound of wings unfurling. He hadn't experienced this feeling in what felt like forever. He felt a bit woozy when they arrived at his captor's (or rather fellow angel's) intended destination.

"Now, introductions," the angel stated briskly, fluffing out his wings before hiding them from view.

"Uh um… I'm Sam?" He held out his arm to steady himself. (Seriously, what kind of angel was he…)

"Gabriel, pleasure of course to meet you." He gave Sam an apologetic look. "Although, I wish it had been able to happen in a happier fashion." He sighed and seemed to have a guilty expression. "But I'm afraid, we all will just have to deal with it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you mean by 'deal with it.' Because, I don't know who you are angel or not. And I kinda have my own problems to deal with right now that certainly don't involve you."

The angel let out a sad chuckle. "That's where you're wrong." His eyes darkened. "This involves you rather deeply."

Sam frowned, not convinced. He didn't really care for this angel. He'd rather be back home figuring out who murdered his girlfriend and why.

"It involves someone very special to you."

Sam found himself clenching his fists. If this angel was the reason behind Jess' murder, he was going to-

"Let me rephrase that actually," Gabriel added hastily. He could sense the anger coming off of Sam in waves. This angel was going to be hard to deal with… "A certain hunter that is very special to you."

Sam cocked his head, giving Gabriel a confused but sad puppy dog look.

"Does the name Dean Winchester ring a bell?"

The taller angel blinked slowly. "Yes? But… but Dean's dead."

Gabriel couldn't hide his surprised expression. Sam thought his hunter was dead? But why? Well, if anything… that did explain why Dean had been at that shelter for so long. Unfortunately, that did make things a little difficult at the moment.

"He's not dead. Actually very much alive," Gabriel hesitated before continuing, "You see he was adopted by my younger brother." He chanced a look at Sam. Good, he didn't seem angry. Just confused. He could work with that.

"How do I know your Dean could be the same Dean I knew?" His voice was full of suspicion.

Gabriel sighed. "Would a picture suffice?"

The angel raised an eyebrow but nodded his acceptance. Gabriel fished out his phone, grateful he had gotten pictures from the rides back in Disney. The strange little app was proving to be very useful. He lightly tossed his phone to Sam. Gabriel was quite pleased to see the angel's eyes widen in surprise as he flipped through the pictures. No doubt he had recognized the hunter.

"But… how? John said he died on the hunt. Father never found him."

Gabriel shrugged. He didn't really understand that either. Winchesters were valuable hunters. Why pretend that one had died? No matter, the only thing he knew was or sure was that Dean was very much alive and was Samuel's hunter. And, somehow, Dean and Sam were involved with his older brother.

"I can't answer that question. I just know that Dean is in fact your hunter, and that he and my brother are in trouble." He stretched out his wings in preparation for another flight. "And I believe you're the only one that can help me."

After all, Gabriel's family did not hunt like Samuel's did. Sam would definitely be more prepared in fighting against the demons back in Disneyland than he was even if it was his own brother. Together they could take care of Lucifer, rescue Cassie, and reunite Dean and Sam. That would mark so many things off of Gabe's checklist.

* * *

The demon's eyes were glowing and sparkling with mischief, daring the hunter to make a move. Oh, how he loved watching the battle that was raging inside the hunter. To listen to the angel? Or to listen to his instincts? Hah hah, the hunter was so torn. His angel was insisting he stay back. Lucifer gave a rather mocking wise nod at the hunter. It would be wise for little hunters to stay back even if they were Winchesters. As for the angel, he wouldn't stand a chance against him. Little brother was obviously rather ignorant in the ways of hunting. All the better for him! He could have some fun before finishing off his true mission. It was rather fun taunting the angel and hunter. Although, he should have foreseen that the hunter was not one to treat lightly. After all, why would the king of demons want him so badly?

Unfortunately, the demon had been too focused on tormenting the angel at his side that he was not prepared for the action the Winchester was to take. Winchesters were not to be underestimated, something he had quite forgotten.

"AGH!" he cried out, hands immediately going towards his eyes therefore loosening his grip around his youngest brother. Who would have foreseen that the hunter would have holy water on him?! At least it would only give him a burning sensation for a few seconds, but it was enough time for Castiel to slip away and join his hunter.

However, Dean was not to pleased with the angel's actions to join up with him.

"What are you doing?!" he growled. "Get out of here and find Gabriel or some other angels!"

Castiel gave him an incredulous look. "I can't leave you alone with him!"

Dean wanted to growl in frustration at the angel but there was no time for that. Lucifer had fully recovered from the dosing of holy water and was none too pleased with him. He just had enough time to shove the Castiel away and stand face-to-face with a very angry demon.

"Enough games." Lucifer had a dangerous look in his eye. "I will finish this."

Dean smirked up the demon in provoking manner. "Oh will you? I'd like to see you try."

Lucifer had never been so boldly confronted by a hunter or even an angel. Even Gabriel, his closest brother, had been wary of his new form. Now this hunter dared to mock and challenge him? He flared out his wings in anger. All desire to follow previous commands were gone. This hunter was going to pay dearly for mocking him! To hell with his king's wishes! This hunter deserved what was coming to him.

* * *

He cursed his luck. Everything had been running so smoothly and that angel had to appear out of nowhere! He didn't understand why the other angel had come in the first place. No, no. The angel was _not_ supposed to be there and yet he was and now, now he had taken Samuel away to who knew where? That really threw a wrench in the demon's plans. He was supposed to be the one to guide Samuel out of the fire and bring comfort and help him seek "revenge" so to speak. Things would have gone so beautifully. He would have been able to sink doubts and angry into the young angel and cause him to follow the demon back to his leader.

Ha! It would have been so very easy to lure the angel and trick him into joining the ranks of the demons just as his king desired. But, noooo some fancy, pansy angel just had to ruin his perfect plan.

His yellow eyes glowed in anger. Oh that angel would pay for destroying things. Well, as soon as he could locate him that is. For now he would have to retreat and recalculate his plans. But oh that angel would pay for taking Samuel away. Azazel was not about to face the anger of his leader. The angel, yes the angel, would pay for it, pay for it dearly if he had his way.

A cruel grin tugged at his lips. Perhaps he should check up on Lucifer. See if his fellow demon had any success. Ha, it would be very, very convenient if he too had failed. It might actually make things a little more interesting. No, matter, he had some major replanning to do. That angel should be grateful for the moments he had, for soon, he would be enjoying life no longer.

* * *

Thaddeus was feeling uneasy. Very natural of course, considering the current situation. He had been stuck on a ride during the middle of a demon attack and had been separated from his angel. Well, technically his angel left him. Oh no, no, no. The angel hadn't abandoned him! Thaddeus was quite assured of that. His angel had spoken to him before he had vanished. He said something about getting help. The hunter wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but at least he knew help would be arriving soon! Things were rather uncertain at the moment. His fellow humans seemed to have things under control in the underground emergency hideout. All the guests had been lead down here as soon as the attack began. It had taken awhile since many people had panicked and some people (like Thaddeus) had been stuck on rides. But through some miracle, all the humans had made it down safe and sound. The angels were above fending off the incoming demons, but that really wasn't much of a comfort to Thaddeus. Not knowing if Gabriel was back made him worried. It was even more worrisome to see find that Dean and Castiel were nowhere to be seen! Where were they?! He certainly hoped that weren't still up there in the midst of the attack! Sure, Dean was a Winchester and Castiel was an angel. But they couldn't possibly be ready to fight a demon! Thaddeus knew for a fact that Castiel had never faced a demon before. Why, not even his own angel, Gabriel, had faced one on any of his hunts! How could Castiel and Dean possibly survive a battle with a demon?

"Are you all right?"

Thaddeus nearly cried out in fright! But, he was relieved to see it was just one of the cast members checking up on the guests and passing out drinks and snacks. He gave her a weak smile.

"I'm fine… just nervous I guess."

The cast member nodded sympathetically. "It's not every day something like this happens." She shook her head sadly. "Who would have thought they would attack a place like this?"

Thaddeus shrugged and glanced at the cast member. "Do, do you know what's going on up there?"

The cast member could only shrug back. "They aren't given many details…" she hesitated, noting Thaddeus' crestfallen look. "But, I did hear that the angels have gotten most of the park under control. Though," her brows furrowed some, "it seems like a storm is brewing.

Her words were of some comfort to the young hunter, but not enough. If only he could find out about Castiel and Dean, or even Gabriel! It was getting unbearable not to know what was going on out there. It would probably be a few more hours before they would be let out. Even if all the demons were gone, the angels wouldn't allow a single human out until they were sure the area was safe and secure. And if the weather was bad? _Ugh,_ he sighed in frustration, ignoring the snacks and drink given to him. He hated waiting… but then what hunter didn't?

He perked up, however, as he heard the sound of a familiar flap of wings and set of footsteps. The young hunter turned eagerly towards the sound.

"Castiel!"

Though, it wasn't the most happy reunion. Castiel looked terrible… Thaddeus pushed past several people and cast members.

"Castiel! You okay?" he asked worriedly, ignoring the cast members who were trying to pull him away from the angel.

Castiel looked pale and rather exhausted. There were strange bits of pink and blue fluff in his hair and on his clothes. He was also rather dazed.

"He's gone…"

"Who's gone, Castiel?" the young hunter pulled him to the side, away from all the people.

"I need Gabriel."

Thaddeus sighed. Why couldn't the angel just answer his questions? "Gabriel isn't here. He went to get help."

"He's too late. He's gone."

Now this was getting really frustrating! No wonder Castiel hadn't gotten a hunter until now. Thaddeus was sure they wouldn't be able to put up with him. He had no choice at this moment however.

"Who's gone?!" he growled in frustration.

Castiel looked like he was ready to cry or pass out. Thaddeus wasn't sure which.

"Dean! He's gone!" the angel cried out in equal frustration. He was so angry with himself. The demon had some sort of power over the weather and had thrown him like a doll into a nearby cotton candy stand, rendering completely useless! It had been awful. Watching the demon fight his hunter. He had been forced back every time he attempted to get closer to rescue the Winchester. No matter how hard he tried, the demon was obviously stronger. His only comfort was that Dean had been able to hold his ground, but… even that hadn't been enough. Dean was just human. There had been some mercy, though Castiel really wasn't sure if he ought to be grateful for it. Some other demon had appeared and had argued with demon named Lucifer. It had postponed the fight with the weakened hunter, but still kept Castiel at bay. The two demons argued, at least, that's what it looked like to the angel. He couldn't be sure since he couldn't really catch what they were saying. He crawled towards them in hopes of eavesdropping on the demons. Sadly, it had been too late. The demons had just grabbed Dean and vanished from sight before he could even move a foot towards them.

"He's gone," the angel whispered once more before curling into himself. "He's gone…"

* * *

Pain shot through his whole body, bringing him back to consciousness. He bit back a groan as he slowly rolled his sore muscles. He was so stiff. However, there was no time to worry about his condition. Where was he? And most importantly, where was Castiel?

His eyes slowly fluttered open with some major coaxing. This certainly wasn't Disneyland, he thought dryly. Just great.

"Good to see you're finally awake."

A soft growl left his lips as his eyes fell on his demon captor. He did squint a little for this demon didn't look like the one he had been fighting earlier. This one… was strangely familiar.

"Couldn't sleep forever," he retorted.

"A good thing too," the demon grinned. "I've been hoping to play with you for quite some time."

Dean raised an eyebrow in question.

"A Winchester he had said," the demon commented as he circled around the tied up hunter. "I didn't expect he had meant a once wild Winchester."

The hunter's eyes narrowed as his eyes followed the demon. How did he know that?

"Wild hunters have been wiped out. Well," the demon chuckled. "We thought they had been."

Dean glared at the demon. "Who are you?"

The demon's eyes twinkled evilly. "They call me Azazel."

His name didn't ring a bell, but the color of the demon's eyes certainly sparked a memory.

"You…" he said breathlessly.

Azazel smirked. "I see you recognize me. Although, I must admit, this is the first time I've ever seen you." He stood behind the hunter. "I knew you existed but had never seen you." He chuckled. Dean could feel his breath tickle the back of his neck. "Your mother certainly hid you well."

The hunter visibly tensed up.

"She was quite the hunter. Probably the best Winchester of her time." He shook his head in pity. "But despite being wild, she chose to join angels." He tsked. "Can you imagine that? So I, of course, had no choice but to destroy her."

Dean glared up at demon as their eyes met.

"However," the demon continued, ignoring the hunter's look. "I hadn't accounted for the fact she had a son."

Dean snorted.

"You think you're quite the hunter, don't you?" the demon snarled, smacking the hunter's face.

Dean panted heavily from the force and slowly raised his eyes to meet the demon's eyes once more. He smirked despite the pain it gave his bruised and cut lips. He pursed his lips in a mocking thoughtful pose before looking back at the demon.

"Actually, I think… I think I'm adorable."

His answer only angered the demon.

"Don't get cocky!" Azazel hissed. "Just because your mother was a great Winchester doesn't mean you will be one no matter what he thinks!"

The demon wouldn't allow such a hunter to become the King of Demon's favorite. There was no way. This hunter had made a fool of him at the age of four! Four! A _four year-old_ hunter had slipped past a demon. A demon! He wasn't about to let the hunter get away with it. No hunter would ever disgrace him again. Certainly not.

His eyes glowed angrily. "You will pay for degrading me."

A shiver of fear passed through Dean. Only for a moment. There was no way he would let fear control him. Not when he was facing the demon who murdered his mother.

"We'll see who will pay who," he snarled back. "We will see…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Whooo! I got 3,148 words on this chappie! Really excited to see my word count be a little higher and more consistent. And can you believe it? :O In my document, this story is 80 pages long! I don't think I've ever written a story this long before. Special thanks to all the support I've been getting through follows, favorites, and reviews. It means a lot to me! Lots of love to all you guys and gals out there!

Also wanted to note that the cover photo for this story was drawn by me. Kinda love it, kinda hate it. Not the best artist but I wanted to give it a shot! I hope you guys like.

 **babyreaper:** Aww don't be too harsh on Cas. He is being a bit of a blockhead, but he's just a little ignorant at this point. He gets better! Buuut yes, Dean really does need his Sammy! TToTT As for Barachiel, I can't say much at this moment. Knowing him, he probably will try to get Sam to accept Adam. Who knows? He might be persuaded otherwise if he finds out about Dean? And yes... now that Jess is dead what is Sam to do? :O Gabriel has got him in for a ride is all I shall say! ;) Hope you enjoyed this update!

 **DeanBean:** Heh heh heh heh heh... I really am awful, aren't I? X3 But I am very grateful you still love it! I really love it to and did my best to update it early! :D I start the fall semester on Monday too... such fun. Hope you enjoy this chappie.


	15. Chapter 15

He was going to be in a heap of trouble when this all was over (he had broken several rules…), but he wasn't going to think about that now. He had more important things to worry about. Besides, there was a chance that his father wouldn't be too terribly mad at him, right? A slim chance… but a chance nonetheless. For now, he had a few other problems to deal with. And that started with the two angels who were giving each other irritable looks.

Gabriel sighed. "Would you two stop glaring at each other?"

"I wasn't glaring!" his brother was quick to defend himself.

"Sure you weren't," Gabriel muttered before turning towards the other angel. "Look, the three…" His hunter nudged him. "Four, I mean, the four of us are going to be stuck together so the two of you," he gave them an accusing look, "are going to need to learn to make the best of it."

"Why?"

The older angel had to count to ten before replying to Castiel. "Because!"

Samuel crossed his arms, becoming more bold in expressing his displeasure. "You need a better explanation than just that."

Castiel all too readily agreed. It was frustrating.

Gabriel let out a long breath. "Look, Samuel is Dean's angel. So he ought to know about what's going on with him. The demon that took him is… was our brother. That good enough?"

The two angels glanced at each other before shrugging. It was a reasonable explanation for now, but they would want more answers eventually.

"So… your brother?" Samuel asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's a long story that I'd rather not discuss," Gabriel answered stiffly. "For now, it's best if we left this park and headed out to better place." Without a second-glance, the older angel started making his way towards the exit. "We've got a lot of planning to do, so I highly suggest you start walking!"

Thaddeus shrugged at the two angels before hurrying after his angel. Everything was still pretty confusing for the hunter, but he knew better than to ask questions. It wasn't the time nor his place. He just hoped Dean was okay… The guy was a Winchester, so he had to be okay, right? The two angels seemed rather worried though. Castiel still looked rather winded. He barely managed to compose himself when Gabriel had arrived with the other angel. And looking at their faces, Thaddeus could tell that the situation was serious. But he didn't understand a few things. Why would demons want to capture a hunter? It just didn't make sense.

* * *

The King of Demons was far from pleased. How could his two best minions fail him so? Okay, okay, they hadn't failed completely, but they certainly did far from what he expected from them. How could they ruin his carefully set up instructions? They really needed to be more disciplined… but that sadly would have to wait until later. He still needed them at the moment. And well, at least one of his demons had succeeded mostly in his task. He would get the reward he deserved. It was the other demon that had failed him greatly. What had been so difficult? All he had to do was kill a human and capture an angel. Was that really so hard? It wasn't like this was full-fledged angel. No, he hadn't been to battle in many years which would make it oh so easy to capture him (not to mention killing the human would have definitely helped out in the capture). And yet somehow, his demon had failed him. He couldn't help but tsk in disappointment. Not only had he blundered through his task, he had also lashed out on the very key to the King of Demons' plan! How dare he attack the hunter.

He sighed, glancing towards the room where the hunter was currently be taken care of. At least Lucifer had been able to intervene in time. But still, the hunter wasn't exactly in the best condition despite being a Winchester. Oh he had held up fairly well against a rather experienced demon. That was good news. However, that attack had ruined some carefully thought out plans. Oh well… he could rearrange a few things. Perhaps this would work out for the better? The angel he wanted did tend to wear his heart on his sleeve. Maybe Azazel hadn't failed as badly as he had originally thought. Only time would be able to tell. In the mean time, he would need to see his two demons again. There was much to do in preparation for the angel's welcome.

He strode over to the hunter's room, not bother to knock as he entered. The demon attending the hunter quickly stood at attention.

"Lucifer."

The demon bowed, not daring to speak a word before his king. He was no coward, but he knew better than to test his luck. The King of Demons had been more than just upset when he discovered Azazel attacking the Winchester. It was best to lie low until he was absolutely sure that the King of Demons had been appeased.

"Keep a close eye on the hunter. I don't want anything else happening."

Lucifer nodded, glancing at the resting hunter. It was wise not to risk the chance of letting Azazel do as he pleased with the Winchester.

The King of Demons turned to go but paused at the doorway. "Oh, and Lucifer?" He smirked rather mischievously. "Don't heal him completely. Leave him a bit mmmm bruised and beaten but very much alive, won't you?"

Lucifer blinked in surprise but nodded. His king knew what he was doing… Though wasn't the Winchester important? Why not heal him completely right away? He frowned as he stared at Winchester. Why exactly was this Dean important? And why was the King of Demons so particular about not healing him all the way? Unless… Lucifer had a sneaky suspicion. But who was he to say anything out loud? Besides, he had his own little plans to work on.

He sat down beside the hunter's bed. It seemed like this hunter was pretty important key to his own plans as well. Who would have thought it? He chuckled. Well, he supposed this made things work just fine. The King of Demons wanted the hunter and so did he. He wouldn't have to clash prematurely with the king. Things would go a little more smoothly now that he had this hunter. If he played his cards right, well, things could really turn out splendidly.

* * *

Planning is always the worst beginning stage. Especially when you weren't exactly sure what you were trying to do _and_ it involved way too many people than you would have liked. And on top of that, one person (aka demon) involved was someone you hated.

"So…" Gabriel sighed as he looked at the two angels sitting on either side of him. "Let's get started, shall we?"

The two angels were getting impatient. Gabriel couldn't keep running away from their questions. They needed to know. He took in a deep breath. This shouldn't be his responsibility… Why couldn't Uriel or Michael deal with this? No matter, he had to face the music.

He gave Samuel an apologetic look. "First, I would like to apologize. I had been hoping for all of us to meet under better circumstances."

Samuel merely shrugged. "Can't change the past."

Gabriel pursed his lips and nodded. "Still, I would like to apologize all the same. I had been hoping to… well we all know what had been the plan by now. Enough of that, I shall be getting into what you two are more interested in." He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Lucifer… my, well," he glanced at Castiel. "Our brother."

Castiel frowned. "He mentioned that. But how come I have never heard of him if he is our brother?"

Gabriel made a face. "Well, you were very young at the time, and he was banished from the family."

"Banished?" The younger angels gave him puzzled looks, causing the elder to rub his temples. This was going to take longer than he had thought.

"Yes, banished. He was…" Now how could he explain this? "Well, let's just say he made some bad decisions that resulted in him becoming a demon."

Castiel's wings flared up. "But why would he do that?! Why would an angel depart from the light?"

Samuel stayed surprisingly silent. His wings had flared up slightly, but not to the extent as Castiel's had. To be honest, his lack of reaction worried Gabriel. It seemed eerily familiar… but he would have to investigate that at a later time.

He licked his rather dry lips. "I don't know. It just happens." Not the best explanation, but the only one he could offer. Castiel would understand it one day, just not today. "But we need to move along."

Samuel nodded, eager to know how exactly he and his hunter were involved with these two angels.

"As you both probably have already figured out, Dean is how we are all connected. Castiel picked him up at a shelter I know of. So at this moment, Dean technically belongs to my brother here." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Samuel opening his mouth to say something, but he quickly interrupted, " _Technically_ , he does, but legally he still belongs to you."

Castiel made a grumbling sound and ruffled his feathers up some.

Gabriel resisted the urge to sigh again. "And for some reason, the demons want him. Now I don't really understand that, but I have done research on this topic before." He shot a warning look to his brother. " _Don't_ ask. So I have a vague idea of why they might be interested in Dean."

The younger angels looked at him expectantly. This was an important question to be answered. Why would demons want a hunter? The very beings that chased after them to destroy them? Wouldn't it be better for them to kill hunters? Not that Samuel and Castiel would want that happening to Dean… they were both very grateful to know the hunter would be kept alive. But for how long? That was the question. And hopefully, Gabriel would be providing that answer.

"We all know that Dean is a Winchester, correct?"

Samuel rolled his eyes. They were very aware of that! He stopped mid-roll at the glare the older angel gave him before continuing, "Well, I have my suspicions that Dean isn't your ordinary Winchester."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thaddeus found himself asking aloud.

The angels nearly jumped in surprise at his question. They had momentarily forgotten about the young hunter's presence.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "He was wild."

* * *

 _"Dean… It's time to wake up, baby."_

The hunter twitched some at the voice, but otherwise made no movement to wake up.

 _"Come on. You need to get up."_

He merely grunted and turned onto his side. Nope. Bad decision! He gritted his teeth in pain, eyes still screwed tightly shut.

 _"I know it hurts… but you need to wake up."_

"No…" the hunter moaned out softly.

 _"You can do it. Open your eyes."_

"Don't want to," he mumbled into his pillow, willing the pain to go away and sleep to return.

 _"You must get up, Dean. Your angel need you…"_

 _My… angel?_ His brow furrowed at the thought. His angel needed him?

 _"It's your duty."_

The hunter slowly pried his eyes open. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't greeted by blinding lights. It was bright, just not bright enough to where he wanted to clench his eyes shut. It was nice not to wake up to the sun shining in your eyes. His eyes slowly focused on his surroundings. The room he was in didn't seem very familiar…

"You're very lucky you know."

The hunter sat up, startled. He had not known anyone was in the room with him. He certainly hadn't expected it to be a demon either...

"Not many can face Azazel and stay in one piece."

The hunter glared over at the demon only to wince in pain.

"Careful now," the demon tsked. "You're still hurt. Can't have you dying on me."

"What do you want?" the hunter snarled weakly, remembering that he was with the enemy. He wasn't sure where the angels were, but for now, he could keep the demon distracted or at least figure out what he was up to.

The demon smirked. "I want a lot of things, Dean. A lot of things, and so does the king."

"What king?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about," the demon easily dismissed. "You have more important things to be concerned about."

"Like?" The hunter tensed up watching the demon closely. He didn't trust this guy one bit, but he did feel that this demon was definitely better than Azazel.

Lucifer's lips curled into a cruel grin. "Oh you'll see shortly. There's big plans in store for you." He placed his hand under Dean's chin forcing him to look up. "Big plans.

Green eyes glared up at him. "You can't control me."

The demon chuckled, releasing the hunter. "You are partially correct. I cannot control you directly… However," he smirked. "I can control someone who controls you." He leaned over and whispered into Dean's ear, "Sammy."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello hello! Been awhile I know... College and life keeps me pretty busy. :P Had some bad news last weekend so I was unable to update this story as soon as I would have liked. I'm free this week so maybe I can squeeze in another update? Who knows... XD

 **HeartOfFantasy:** _Aww thank you for your review! I'm glad you like this story. And no worries, reviews are nice but not necessary but I am so glad to hear from you! I really do love this story myself haha. I can't believe it's almost complete. :O Hope you will stick through until the end despite the cliffhangers? XD_


	16. Chapter 16

Wild.

Thaddeus couldn't believe his ears. Dean was a wild hunter. He had heard stories about wild hunters but never thought he would met one. Wild hunters were very rare, and most if not tamed were put down. So he would never have dreamed he would meet such a hunter. He didn't know if he should be scared of Dean now… Wild hunters could be dangerous. He had often heard Uriel and Michael mention that wild hunters could turn on you or that they were dangerous. Was Dean dangerous? He certainly didn't seem like it… He would just have to watch his angel and the other angels to make a decision.

But wild… Wild, wild, wild, _wild_?!

Samuel couldn't quite grasp the thought either. He was almost positive that Gabriel had hit his head on something (or worse). There was no way Dean could be wild! Not one bit. His father would never have adopted a _wild_ hunter for him! It wouldn't be safe to adopt a wild hunter especially at the time. Samuel had been a mere fledgling. No, his father wouldn't consider taking some wild hunter. He knew his father very well. Barachiel would not risk the safety of his son with a hunter that was wild! But… somehow he couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. It seemed like it could be true. His father had mentioned that he had picked up Dean on the side of the road… But it couldn't be, could it? Dean had been somewhat of a runt according to his father and John. He had been abandoned. Being abandoned did not equal wildness. It was just a coincidence that he had been in the middle of nowhere. Dean just couldn't be wild.

He glanced at the angel beside him. It seemed as if Castiel wasn't quite convinced of it either. He cleared his throat. "How can you be so sure? That," he paused, hesitating a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wanted to know the truth of the matter. "That Dean is a wild Winchester? Aren't wild hunters independent?"

Castiel nodded in agreement. "They are known to be quite independent. Dean doesn't seem that way, especially not when I had adopted him." He quickly gave Samuel a somewhat apologetic look. "He seemed desperate to be with a," he sighed and corrected himself, " _his_ angel again. That doesn't sound like a wild hunter to me."

Gabriel huffed. Such naïve young angels. They couldn't read between the lines. There was obvious evidence of the hunter's wildness that they just didn't see.

"That is because he is a Winchester," he pointed out. "Winchesters, wild or not, are loyal to whoever they decide to stay with. But, there are key traits that show he is wild."

The younger angels still didn't look convinced.

Gabriel was sighing now. "Think about it. Have you ever wondered why Dean seems to know a lot about demons?"

Castiel frowned at the question. It was a little suspicious. He did remember that conversation he had had with Dean. For being a young hunter not quite of age to be fighting demons, he seemed to know a whole lot. Not to mention, he hadn't hesitated one moment when they had faced the demon back at the park. He glanced over at Samuel who was also frowning.

"My father and John taught him all he knows about hunting…" Samuel murmured. "They probably just taught him ahead of time."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. True, the angel had a point. But he supposed he was using this information more as proof for his brother not Samuel. However, there were other things that would be good evidence.

"He often takes charge, doesn't he?" the elder angel asked. "And tends to take care of you more than you care for him?"

Samuel looked away, face reddening in anger or embarrassment. Gabriel couldn't tell which. Either way, he could tell that angel was finally seeing things as they truly were.

"Winchesters are headstrong, yes, but Dean shows more than your average Winchester would," Gabriel continued. "He is wild. I am sure of it. That would explain exactly why the demons would want him as well."

The angels avoided meeting his eyes.

"A wild Winchester is much stronger than a tame Winchester," the angel stated in a low voice. "If they can gain his loyalty…" His lips were set in a thin, grim line. "They would have a lot of power and advantages over us angels."

Castiel frowned. "I don't think Dean would be loyal to the likes of them."

Samuel remained silent but nodded his agreement. Dean was too loyal to angels to side with the demons.

However, Gabriel knew that could change. Dean could be swayed. But, he could only be swayed if the demons had something else. Something that was right here in front of him.

"Dean would be loyal to them _if_ they have something."

"And what would that be?" Castiel inquired.

Gabriel did not give an answer. He merely rested his eyes on the angel sitting across from him.

Samuel was the answer. He would be the only one that could convince Dean to change. Well, that was if Samuel himself joined the demons. How or why Samuel would do such a thing was not something Gabriel could answer.

But if anything, he was going to prevent it from happening. He already lost someone to the demons. There was no way on this earth that he would let that happen again. Even if he did not know this Samuel very well, Gabriel couldn't allow another angel to fall into darkness.

* * *

It had been almost a week now since he had been captured by the demons. And now, it had been about three days since they let him start exploring their territory. If you could call it that. Half the time (actually _all_ the time) he was "guarded" by the demon Lucifer. But today, it would be different. Sure, he was still a bit bruised and busted from the little sessions he had at the end of the day, but he was tough. The demons couldn't keep him down with little tussles. Ha, they would have to do more than that to bring him down.

Dean rolled back his shoulders, enjoying the ability to finally stretch. He winced as his muscles screamed out in pain. Seems like last night's session might have done a number on him. The thought caused him to scowl. He could tell the demons were toying with him. They would get him as close to death as they dared, and then they would heal him. And yet, they wouldn't completely heal him. It was a game of cat and mouse, and he didn't like it. No matter, he wouldn't have to put up with it forever. A slight smirk tugged at his lips. Yes, he had things planned out nicely. Just needed to distract Luci over here. That was going to be the difficult part.

The conversation they had had when he first woke up was still lingering in the back of his mind. He had to tread carefully here. He could not risk this demon harming his angel. He frowned, wondering how on earth did the demon know about Sammy. It seemed as if demons were more knowledgeable about things than he had originally thought. No matter, escape was more important at the moment.

Though he hated to admit it, he was a little worried about Castiel. The angel was totally inexperienced when it came to demons. Poor guy. He probably wasn't handling things very well. He needed to comfort the angel before he began his search for his Sammy once more. No matter what, Sammy would always be his top priority. The demon Lucifer made him all the more eager to find his angel. He desperately needed to get back to his angel before the demon made his move. That was precisely why he had to escape… today. And time was running short. Lucifer seemed ready to head back. There was no way he could lose this opportunity.

Another demon was approaching Lucifer. This was his chance. And ah, even better! It was Azazel.

Dean smirked inwardly watching the taller demon walk up to Lucifer. The two were certain to get into a little spat. Azazel still had hard feelings about him not being killed. Ha, once he got back with his angel, they could settle their little score once and for all (with no King of Demons involved, whoever he was). While those two demons argued, he could make his get away. It would be no easy feat, but it wasn't impossible. Just watch the demons closely… and slowly, ever so slowly inch away.

Demons had speed on their side just like the angels did. With a snap of their fingers, they would be suddenly beside you. That was why it was imperative that Dean took his escape carefully… and slowly. He could make a break for it once he was sure their attention was far, far away from him.

It was torture. Pure torture. The hunter wasn't the patient type when it came to things like this. He needed to be moving. Staying still was never an option until now. And boy it had better pay off.

* * *

The smell of ashes met his nostrils when he arrived. Old ashes, but ashes none the less. The building before him was no longer there. It was a shadow of its former self. Majority of it was destroyed by fire. His wings threatened to flare out, but he couldn't with so many ignorant humans milling about.

What had happened? Or rather, how could this have happened? While there may not be a large angel community in this area, certainly there were some patrolling angels that could have prevented such a fire from happening! But stupid, foolish humans would not understand how serious this fire was or had been. They would merely sum it up to someone leaving their iron on or something ridiculous like that. But Barachiel could smell the underlying scent of brimstone. This fire had been caused by a demon.

The angel clenched his fists, glaring at the blackened remains out before him. The yellow tape surrounding the building was a sharp contrast to the gloomy ashes. He didn't understand why the humans felt the need to investigate the fire when they would only come up with ridiculous explanations. They should leave it to the angels.

"Come along, John," the angel commanded sharply.

He had no patience today. After all, this fire involved family. He would not rest until he found the demon who had destroyed the place his son called home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello guys! A short chappie I'm afraid, but I hope to update with a longer chapter over Thanksgiving. :) I don't really get much a break from college... but I'm not extremely busy so here's to high hopes for an update!

Just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you guys and gals out there for following, favoriting, and/or reviewing this story. I really appreciate the love you give to this story. I kinda have had a rough couple of weeks. I started an internship this quarter for college and an acquaintance of mine passed away so I've been a bit depressed, but then I get a review, favorite, or follow that cheers me up. So just wanted to send out a sincere thank you and a hug to all of you guys. It means a lot to me.

And p.s.! I got a Dean plush a couple weeks ago and he's uber cute! Sooo gonna get Sammy and Cas eventually. Dean is my new writing buddy haha.

 **HeartofFantasy:** _Glad to hear that you'll stick with me to the end! :D I try not to do too many cliffhangers, but at the same time, I do them to keep up interest haha. And well... I'm a little evil myself I suppose. XD Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 **DemonSkitty:** _Hello there! Thanks for the review! I hope you'll like this chapter as well!_

 **DeanBean:** _Long time no review. Haha, good to see you back. Glad you still love this story! As for the Dean torture scene... hmmm well I sorta already had that planned. XD So we both have weird tastes I suppose!_


	17. Chapter 17

The words in front of him were blurry. Rubbing his eyes didn't seem to help much. It almost seemed to make it worse. His body was screaming for him to take a break, but he really couldn't. None of them could. He glanced over at the dark-haired angel sitting across from him, eyes glued to a laptop just like his own. He sighed and willed his eyes to focus on the screen in front of him. He hated researching like this… but it wasn't like Gabriel had given him (or Castiel) much of a choice. It had been awhile since he had been on a serious hunt, or should he say, a hunt that involved a demon. And neither had Castiel. So… they had to do _alot_ of research. It was time consuming, but Gabriel was not going to take any chances. These young angels could _not_ face demons without being fully prepared. They need to be fully aware of what they were going to be facing. It would be no good to run head-on into a rescue mission against demons. They needed to research and be prepared.

But still! Samuel roughly rubbed his eyes in frustration. It had already been a little over week now! All this research, was it really worth the time it felt like they were wasting? Anything could be happening to Dean right now! He glanced over at Castiel once more. The angel seemed to be quite focused on his research, but Samuel was really having enough of this. No one would notice if he slipped out for a little bit. Gabriel and his hunter were out buying supplies so they would never know. He just needed to see if Dean could hold out until they were able to rescue him. He wouldn't be gone long, Samuel promised himself. He just had to check on Dean real quick. Sitting around wasn't going to make anything happen or help Dean in any way. Surely Gabriel would understand if he left for momentarily.

He quietly stood up and stretched out his wings. Castiel didn't seem to notice the movement at all. The angel was completely zoned in on whatever was on his laptop screen. Well, that made things all the easier for Samuel.

 _I'm coming, Dean_.

* * *

The hunter crouched low, hiding behind a car. He wasn't out of the woods yet. This place was unfortunately full of demons that could easily send him straight back to Lucifer and the King of Demons. He had managed to slip away from the demon guarding him, but that was only beginning of his troubles. There were just too many demons in this town… he had yet to sense a fellow human or hunter. He hadn't really thought about there being this many demons out and about. But no matter, he could overcome this. He had been on the run from demons for years. This wouldn't be that hard, right?

Wrong. Deep down he knew he couldn't make it. These demons were strong. Well, _these_ demons weren't strong, but Lucifer and Azazel certainly were. Any minute now they would be on his tail. He could possibly take on one of them by himself, but both and at the same time? He wouldn't stand a chance. But he couldn't just sit around! Sammy needed him. He still wasn't sure what Lucifer wanted from the angel, but there was no way he was going to let the demon have his way! He might be a bit injured... but he had to do something.

He growled softly, glaring at the demons walking a bit too close to his hiding spot. He hated this little town. How could so many demons be in one place and no one know? No wonder he had felt so strange when he had finally come to. This town was just crawling with demons and monsters. A slight smirk tugged at his lips. Once he got to his angel (or should he say _if_ ), this town was soo going down. For now, it was time to be on the move. It wasn't good to stay in one spot for too long. Something he had learned when he was young. The thought made him frown. He had been having a lot of memories from the past creep on him. Especially ones of his mother.

She had taught him so much, and he was grateful. She had been a wonderful mom… but somehow, thinking about her made him uneasy. His chest tightened. Something wasn't right. It was never right when he felt like this. If only he knew why he felt like this! What did these signs mean? Something bad always happened when he felt this way. His mother had noticed that and had warned him before she had been killed.

Dean clenched his fists. _Mom…_

He had to trust his instincts. Something was going to happen, and he needed to act. There was no way he was going to lose someone close to him again.

Maybe, just maybe, he needed to stay here. The thought angered him, but shouldn't he trust his instincts? Maybe the way to fight the demons was to tear it down from the inside? Besides, it wasn't like it was actually feasible for him to escape this place. Which instinct was he to listen to? His mind's instinct? Or his heart's instinct?

There wasn't much time left. He needed to choose now, or he would miss his chance.

 _I'm sorry, Mom… I can't stay here. I got angels to take care of._

* * *

"Where is he?!"

The dark-haired angel bit his lip in guilt. "I… I don't know."

He had just been so, so focused on researching… He didn't even know the other angel left! Not like he really cared. He felt a bit of rivalry with Samuel. Rivalry of who was truly Dean's angel. But still… he probably should have been paying a bit more attention to the other angel. But couldn't Gabriel at least be a little more considerate? Castiel had been _researching_. Something he normally didn't do and normally didn't _like_ to do! Give him at least that much credit.

"When did he leave?!" Gabriel was beginning to pace inside their little hotel room.

"I… don't know," the younger angel answered sulkily.

"Do you know what this could mean? What this could mean for everything?!" The angel was pacing furiously now. "He's not ready… You should have been watching him! And now…" He was muttering angrily to himself, ignoring the worried looks exchanged by his brother and hunter. He more important things to worry about.

Gabriel turned towards his hunter. "Thaddeus, watch Castiel. Do _not_ let him leave. I need to find Samuel."

"But-"

It was too late. Gabriel had already vanished leaving the two with more questions than answers. Well, more questions for Castiel. Thaddeus just followed orders. He didn't question his angel.

Castiel sighed. "Guess it is just you and me, Thaddeus…"

The hunter shrugged. He was starting to get used to this. Being left behind. He didn't mind. He wasn't really eager to get into all this demon stuff. Not like he could even if Gabriel wanted him to. He was still a kid after all. He'd rather just stay behind and keep Castiel from leaving. That was a hard enough job that he could just barely handle. Though, he supposed that's what made him different from a Winchester like Dean. He found himself sighing as he sat in the chair across from Castiel. He hoped Dean was okay. He still wasn't quite sure what was going on.

So far, all he knew was that the demons had captured Dean because he was wild. He couldn't grasp that, but he trusted he would find everything out soon enough. The real question was, could Castiel remain patient enough? It seemed Samuel couldn't wait.

Thaddeus snuck a peek at the dark-haired angel. Castiel had returned to his researching, but he obviously wasn't as concentrated on it as he had been. The hunter gnawed at his lip. Hopefully he could keep Castiel from leaving. He just had to keep him distracted or something. Focus on other things. Away from Samuel and finding answers. Thaddeus might not be the most observant hunter, but he could tell that Castiel wasn't overly fond of the other angel. Not that Thaddeus could really blame him. He didn't really like Samuel that much either. He felt a bit wary of the angel when Gabriel had suddenly appeared with him. They didn't know much about him, except for the fact that he was Dean's original angel. But other than that, what did they really know about Samuel? Gabriel seemed to be a little too comfortable with the angel. They needed to know more about Samuel before they were at ease with him.

Maybe that was what they should do while Gabriel was gone. They needed to do some research on this Samuel.

"Hey Castiel," Thaddeus began slowly. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

The border of the town was just a few feet in front of them. Once he crossed, he would be that much closer to Samuel and Castiel. His angels needed him. It was weird calling both of them his, but the more he thought about it, the more it just fit. His mother said that all angels needed hunters. She had never said that he had to be loyal to just one… but Sammy would always come first since he had been Dean's first angel. The hunter took a deep breath. He was ready to go home and be with angels once more. The demons could wait until he returned alongside his angels. But it seemed as if they couldn't wait until then.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Dean inhaled sharply, recognizing the voice instantly. _Lucifer_ … He knew demons were fast, but he had hoped he had delayed the demon just a little longer. He stiffened as he felt the demon rest his arm on his shoulder.

"Did you really think you could run from me?" the demon tsked lightly, turning the hunter to face him. "I was expecting better of you, but since I'm nice, I'll make a deal for you."

Dean glanced over at him skeptically. "A deal?"

The demon grinned. "Exactly. You get what you want, and I get what I want? Sounds good, no?"

The hunter growled. "How can I trust that you'd keep your end of the deal?"

He wasn't naïve or gullible. He was a Winchester for crying out loud! He knew demons were liars and rarely if ever kept their word.

"Scout's honor!" the demon joked before becoming more serious. "I can promise you that I will keep my end of the deal. You're very close to your angel, are you not?"

Dean nodded slowly, not trusting the demon but willing to see what exactly the demon had in mind.

"Well, I have some people that I also would like to keep very, very safe."

The hunter narrowed his eyes. "So what's the deal?"

Lucifer grinned. "Cutting right to the chase. I like that."

Dean just glowered at him. This had better be good, or he was just going to make a run for it anyways.

"Well, it's very simple really. I'll keep the King of Demons away from your precious Sammy if you stay put. Easy, am I right?"

The hunter didn't seem convinced. It sounded all right, but was there something more to the deal than the demon was letting on?

But keeping Sammy safe was his number one priority.

"Times ticking. I don't keep deals open forever. So what shall it be? Keep you angel safe, or let the King of Demons have his way with him?"

Dean glanced back at the border. If he ran now… he might be able to make it. But then again, this demon was promising a lot, if he just stayed where he was.

"If… only if," the hunter warned. "If I was to make this deal with you, what happens to me?"

He didn't trust demons after all. If this deal was an underhand dealing to sign his life over to the demons, he wasn't having any of it. After all… his mother had died to keep both him and her from being used by demons.

"Ah… the 'ifs,'" Lucifer sighed. "Always 'if.' But don't you worry too much about yourself." The demon stalked slowly around the hunter. "I'll keep Azazel away from you and all the other demons. You'll just be working with me until my end of the deal is fulfilled. So what shall it be?

Deal? Or no deal? It was time to decide.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hello hello! Finally managed to update again. =) I had been hoping to update over Thanksgiving break but sadly I didn't get a chance. :P I hope you guys had a better Thanksgiving than me. Le sigh... It was bad, but your reviews really helped cheer me on and persevere to get this update done! It's not too long, but it's longer than the last chapter! So that's good right? Getting ready to wrap up this story so hold on for a rough ride next chapter! A lot more angst and more Sammy and maybe a little sneak peek into future stories? Dunno... but we shall see!

 **babyreaper:** _Thanks for the review! Yeah... it would be great for Dean to escape, but alas demons don't want to let him go that easily. :P Cas obviously isn't too thrilled with everything with Sammy. Eh, tensions are def gonna get high between Cas and Sam. We will just have to wait and see if they can work it out. Herm... can't say about the whole demons getting Sammy yet. Buuuut your question will definitely be answered in the next chappie! But I do think I answered your last question in the chapter. ;) I hope you enjoyed this one!_

 **DeanBean:** _No need to apologize! I actually figured it was you before you told me haha. And you don't have to apologize about not reviewing in awhile. I understand that life can get busy. I just wasn't sure if you had been able to read my one update before school started for you! And awww I know moving is rough and that's gotta stink that there are no SN fans at your new school. I feel ya. I'm a bit of a longer SN fan in my own family and around my area haha. And sadly noooooo I haven't seen season 13 yet! I've been too busy. TToTT But I have sent snippets and it looks sooo fantastic. I'm soo excited about Jack. You can definitely obsess over Jack with me! Lol. And I'm sorry about your friend. :( If you ever wanna just talk, I'm here! You've been a great reviewer/friend. Oh and yesssss, Dean being wild just fit so well. It was all apart of my plan mwahahaha. But yessss wild. And here's your update! I hope you enjoy and like some of the hints I threw out there. ;)_

 **Sharkstorm:** _Awww really? That's awesome! But I know it stinks to find and read a story in one sitting and it's not even done yet! :O I hope you'll enjoy this chappie! (I apologize for this response not being up sooner! Fanfiction wasn't showing it on the site for some reason or another when I updated yesterday... odd.)_


	18. Chapter 18

He was flying blind, and he knew it. He probably should have made a plan or thought things through first, but really, had there been time for that? There was never time. He had to find him! Because if he didn't… chances were the angel would join the demons' side. Well, he couldn't be too sure on that. However, he had a good hunch that it would be so. Something about the angel just reminded him too much of someone who had once been very close to him.

"Lucifer…" he muttered to himself.

Yes, Samuel reminded him of his once very close brother. The two had been almost inseparable as fledglings. But when did everything change? What caused his brother to change? If he could figure that out… perhaps he would have better chances at keeping Samuel from making the bad decisions his brother had made. Was it even possible with so little time available? It was technically more important to find the run away angel first. Yet, somehow, that nagging feeling was telling Gabriel to stop and think. For once, maybe it was really time to pause and just think. To just think about what had gone wrong. What had been the signs of the change he had missed? When had Lucifer first started to seem… a little different?

The change had seemed so sudden to be honest. Gabriel really didn't think he could put his finger on the exact moment Lucifer had changed for the worse. He just seemed like totally devoted son to suddenly rebellious son overnight. He had not seen it coming… or had he? This was where he needed to look bike. To look at the fine, very fine, lines of change. Somewhere was his answer to everything. He just had to stop and think. It was just difficult… it had been so long ago. When he and his brother were fledglings, that was when things had begun to slowly change now that he thought about it. It was just as they were about to become adults.

Lucifer had started questioning their father's actions. It had been such little things. But thinking back, perhaps it hadn't been so little. Those small doubts had built upon each other and made his brother the demon he was today. But why? They had grown up in the same home… the same rules and guidance. How could they end up so different? What could have caused Lucifer to falter and leave his father's house like this? The answer was on the tip of his tongue. He could almost grasp it… but what was it?!

* * *

 _Crack!_

It was a satisfying sound. Especially after having such a generous offer rejected. Ah, it couldn't be helped, the demon supposed. He had been slightly surprised by the decision but not completely taken back. After all, he knew it would be hard to pull a Winchester into a deal on such a short notice. Even if there was something enticing in the deal, wild Winchesters weren't easily dragged into such situations. Ah, but it would have been so nice if his deal had been accepted. However, there were other ways to beat humans into submission.

 _Crack!_

It was always good to have a plan B, the demon thought satisfactorily. But still, there was a slight regret that plan A hadn't been a success. Winchesters were such hard types to deal with. No matter, one way or another, he would have his way. The Winchester would eventually bow to his will.

 _Crack, crack, crack!_

Yes, the hunter would learn his place. However, he wouldn't be cruel like Azazel. He understood the weaknesses and strengths of hunters. They were useful tools that needed to be respected, yet they needed structure and discipline. He supposed that was made him different from the other demons.

"There's still a chance to change your mind," the demon whispered, leaning over the hunter softly gasping in front of him. "I can be merciful to even the ungrateful."

Lucifer stepped back, snapping his whip against his side. The barely noticeable twitch of the hunter at the sound brought a slight smirk to the demon's lips. He still had a long ways until he broke the hunter, but there were ever so faint signs of cracking. Even Winchesters couldn't stand up against a demon forever.

The room was mostly silent now except for the occasionally raspy breath of the hunter and the soft _plop_ _plop_ of sweat and blood.

"N-never…" was the hunter's soft gasp between breaths. "I'll never change my mind."

 _C-c-crunch!_

It would be a lie to say no sound left his lips at the moment. Pain could be endured, but there were limits. And this was certainly one of those rare limits for the hunter, but music to the demon's ears. It was just the beginning of the breaking process.

"I'll let you think on it for a little while longer," the demon whispered low. "One last chance, Dean. I know you'll make the right decision."

Well, actually that was a lie. He knew the hunter would never what the demon deemed as the "right" decision. However, haha, however… he knew someone who would make the decision he wanted.

"Think very hard about it. I'll be back in a few hours."

Yes, things had changed, but in the end, he always got his way.

* * *

Breaking the rules wasn't something Castiel or Thaddeus made a habit of, but in this instance, they felt they could be justified. Samuel had left on his own. Castiel, however, was with Thaddeus, and therefore, would be very simple for Gabriel to find. Also! They weren't doing anything foolish. They were just… hmmm, getting information? Perhaps it wasn't quite Thaddeus' best idea, but still. This would keep Castiel from doing something stupid, right? So what was this feeling?

Nervousness wasn't exactly a common feeling for Castiel, but then it wasn't a foreign one either. Just not one to appear when around a fellow angel. But this was different, much different. Just by looking at the angel, Castiel could tell this angel did not hunt as a hobby. He sure hoped Thaddeus was right about this angel… He glanced at the young hunter before mustering up the courage to speak.

"Barachiel, I take it?"

The angel looked down on him. It wasn't a look of disapproval or anger, but it was a stern look that kept Castiel standing right where he was.

"And who might you be?"

Castiel took in a deep breath. "My name is Castiel, and I was wanting to know more about your son Samuel."

Barachiel's wings flared out like a flash of lightning. He seemed to grow and just tower over the angel and hunter before him.

"Where. Is. My. Son?"

Well… to see that they weren't expecting this sort of reception would be an understatement. The nervous feeling in the pit of Castiel's stomach wasn't about to leave.

"I… I don't know," the angel managed to answer, but quickly added, "But my brother should!"

Barachiel lowered his wings ever so slightly. "Your brother?"

"Gabriel! His name is Gabriel," Thaddeus piped up.

Barachiel glanced at his hunter by his side then back at the angel and hunter in front of him. The name Gabriel rang a bell. He had heard of a young angel by that name. He was from a good, trustworthy family. If this angel was related, he could be trusted.

"What do you wish to know about my son?"

His voice crackled like storm clouds but was almost soft like wind before a storm. The angel was not angered, but that could change if Castiel made a wrong move.

The younger angel gulped nervously, wings fluffing up in agitation and worry.

"What was he like… when he was with his hunter?"

The older angel was quite caught off guard by this question, but not as much as his hunter was. Why, why, why would they bring up Samuel's hunter?!

Barachiel had to think for a moment. "Samuel's hunter…" he murmured softly.

Those had been better days. Samuel had been much more compliant when his hunter had been alive. It had been such a blow to lose such a promising Winchester.

The angel sighed. "Samuel was quite attached to him."

Castiel bit his lip. "And… his hunter?"

A slight smile tugged at the angel's lips. "Dean was devoted to Samuel, much like John here." He gave a proud nod to his own Winchester.

But the same proud feeling could not be felt by John. He had a sinking feeling about all this. He knew he should have made sure this wouldn't come back to bite him. Too late now. Barachiel was going to hate him forever.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"I just don't understand it," the blonde angel huffed, blowing his bangs away from his eyes.

The angel beside him raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Lu?"

The blonde gave the angel a light shove. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry," was the sheepish reply. "But what don't you get?"

He just let out a sigh. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're still little."

"Am not!" the younger angel retorted. "You're only a year older than me. Just because you got your adult wings in early doesn't mean anything."

The older angel rolled his eyes. "It means a lot. You just don't get it yet."

"How come? You don't know that I don't if you never tell me," his brother insisted.

He pursed his lips. Maybe his little brother would understand. After all, he _was_ still young. The words of their father and older brothers hadn't seeped into him too much yet.

"All right. I'll tell you. But you got to keep this a secret, okay?"

The younger angel nodded seriously. "I won't say anything, Lucifer!"

"Good…" He couldn't risk one of their older brothers finding out and tattling on him. "It's just Dad lately."

Gabriel cocked his head to the side. "What about Dad? Is he sick?"

Lucifer almost laughed at the question. It almost would be better if their father was sick. At least, in his opinion, it would be.

"No, no. Dad's not sick. He's just," the angel hesitated. Maybe Gabriel wasn't quite ready for this yet. "He's just not been himself lately."

The younger angel looked confused but nodded anyways. He needed more information before he asked any other questions.

"He's been too compassionate. Too merciful, Gabriel." Lucifer was beginning to frown as he thought about his father's actions. "If anything, don't forget what I'm going to tell you now." He set his hands firmly on his younger brother's shoulder. "No matter what Dad says, or even Michael and Uriel, you need to stand firm on this."

Gabriel had never seen Lucifer so serious. He just nodded and listened. It had to be important for Lucifer to be acting like this.

"Humans are to be protected, but this what you really need to remember… when they go bad, you destroy them. No mercy. No compassion, Gabriel. You kill them and destroy them. Letting them live is only giving them a chance for evil to take over."

Gabriel nodded slowly. "We protect humans… but not when they go bad."

Lucifer gave him a small smile. "That's it, kiddo. Don't forget it."

 _End Flashback_

* * *

That was it… that was when Lucifer started to turn away. He began doubting their father's instruction, and his doubts were what led him down the path he was now on.

Perhaps their father had been on the more merciful side towards humans… but didn't humans deserve compassion from angels? The demons destroyed humans whether they were good or bad. Demons had not a care for humans they were not able to meet their wishes. That was why demons tended to go after hunters. Those breed of humans proved to be more useful.

But just the little mercy and compassion their father had shown had created doubts in Lucifer's mind. To Lucifer, humans just didn't deserve his father's mercy. They were weak and ungrateful creatures at times. The ones who deserved life were the ones who understood who and what angels were. The mercy their father had shown… seemed so contrary to Lucifer's own personal beliefs. And that was where the doubts started.

Doubts. They seem so little, but then they grow and oh, how big they could grow, Gabriel thought grimly. The question now was… what doubts did Samuel have and how could he stop them from growing? Or was he already too late?

No, no. He shook his head. He couldn't let his own doubts begin to cloud his judgment. There was still hope. Samuel cared for his hunter. There was a thread of hope there. He just needed to find what seeds of doubts had been planted in the young angel's heart. He did not know much about Samuel's past life which made things difficult. But there had to be something, something that could help him. So here he was, in front of a burnt building, hoping to find some clue to help him on his way.

In his hands was a rather ashy picture of Samuel and Dean in their younger days. It had somehow managed to survive the fire. Gabriel tightened his grip on the worn out photograph. This might be his clue… back then Samuel had hunted alongside Dean and his father, but after Dean's supposed death, things had changed. Samuel had quit hunting.

Gabriel carefully folded the photo and placed it in his pocket.

Seeds of doubt had been sown then, no doubt. Perhaps he knew a way to squelch those doubts from Samuel's mind after all. But still… would he be able to find Samuel in time? He hated listening to the doubts whispering in his ear, but he knew there was a bit of truth to them. Demons often moved much quicker than angels ever could.

* * *

Samuel took in a deep breath. The flight had taken a little more out of him than he had thought it would. He had himself to blame. It had been awhile since he had flown and teleported this regularly. He certainly didn't miss it. The only reason why he was getting back to this was to get Dean back. Otherwise, he would have just gone back home to work on avenging Jess.

Jess… he hadn't given her much thought since he had been told about Dean. It made him feel a bit guilty. After all, it was his fault that Jess was gone. He should be focusing more on her, but Dean! He was supposed to dead too, yet somehow, he wasn't. Shouldn't those who were alive be more important than the dead? He wasn't sure.

Somehow, somehow the two were connected. At least that's how it seemed. The angel Gabriel hinted that it might be the case, but he wasn't so positive they were connected. To be honest, he blamed his father. Barachiel was trying to drag him back to the hunting life, and something like this would have persuaded him if circumstances had been slightly different. Right now, he just wanted Dean back, no matter the cost.

But just how high would the cost be? Samuel had no idea, but he was sure it would be worth it to have his hunter back at his side once more. With Dean back, life would be back to the way it should be. Everything would be better and worth it.

He let out a deep breath and took a step forward, knowing that this step would alert the demons of his presence. But he was ready for them. Anything for _his_ hunter.

" _I'm here, Dean. I'm coming for you._ "

No matter what the choice was, he would get his hunter back. He set his lips in a determined line and flared out his wings to challenge the coming demon or demons.

"I'm ready," he called out, not knowing if they could hear him, but feeling comforted and confident by his own voice.

He wasn't too surprised when he heard the light _flap flap_ of wings and then saw a quick flash before a figure appeared in front of him. Tall but not quite as tall as him, blonde and sharp. Just by looking at the demon, Samuel could tell he was a crafty one. He would have to be on his guard.

"Well, well," the demon drawled out. "Didn't think I'd being seeing you so soon."

Samuel narrowed his eyes, not backing down for even a second. He flared out his wings even more despite knowing it was futile to try to intimidate this demon.

"Where is Dean?" he roared, letting his angel power glare out, causing the demon to wince ever so slightly at the brightness being emitted from him.

"Oh around," the demon answered, shielding his face. "No need to be angry. In fact," a crooked grin tugged at his lips. "I can even take you to him if you'd like."

The angel's wings twitched. The thought of seeing Dean again so soon was almost too much to hope for. His heart yearned to see his hunter again, but he couldn't just trust this demon. There had to be a trick somewhere up his sleeve. Samuel might not have fought many demons in his time, but he knew enough never to trust a demon.

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?"

The demon chuckled. "Now, now. No need to get so worked up, Samuel."

The angel's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

The demon chuckled once more. "Oh, I know a lot about you. Dean is quite a talker, isn't he?"

Samuel seemed to hesitate at the mention of his hunter, but no! He would remain strong and keep his ground. His wings fluffed themselves in determination as the demon circled him.

"And well, many angels talk about Barachiel's son. A strong angel born to hunt, isn't that right?" he asked, leaning closer to the angel's ear. "But that's not how you feel."

The angel flinched causing the demon to chuckle.

"We're more similar than one might think."

"I'm nothing like you!" the angel cried out, eyes flashing angrily. "You're a demon! I am not!"

The anger radiating off the angel didn't faze the demon one bit. It only seemed to amuse him.

"At first glance, no, we are not much alike," the demon admitted, circling Samuel once more. "But… here." He pointed to the angel's head and heart. "Here, we are the same."

Samuel frowned. "We can't be the same…"

The demon smiled and shook his head. "We can. After all," the demon's eyes glowed softly. "We both hate our fathers."

"I…" Samuel was beginning to falter. How did the demon know that? Wait, no! He didn't hate his father! He just disliked his father at times. He was just…

"Overbearing. Commanding. Never lets you think for yourself?" The demon spoke out his thoughts. "My father was the same way. He didn't understand me."

The angel remained silent, afraid to voice his thoughts in fear the demon would twist them and make him more confused than he already was.

"He had his plans all laid out for me. The angel he wanted me to be… not the angel I wanted to be." The demon paused, watching the angel in front of him struggle inwardly. "You feel the same, don't you? You have plans that are so very different from his?"

The angel reluctantly nodded.

The demon smiled knowingly. "If you continue like this, you'll just fall into your father's plans. You'll be his puppet forever. But… there is a way for you to leave his grip forever."

Samuel glanced at the demon curiously.

"However," the demon warned. "There is a cost."

"And that would be?"

"You'd have to become a demon."

The angel immediately recoiled at the very idea.

"No!" he firmly rejected. The thought of being free from his father was very tempting, but to become a demon? No, he could never!

The demon knew the angel wouldn't accept the offer right off the bat. This objection was very natural when the cost was laid out so clearly. But this was, of course, all a part of his plan. He was devious, but somehow kind. He always laid out the bare truth of the matter in the beginning then he would carefully twist things to go his way. Whoever ended up accepting the cost from him would only be deceived by their own selves. The matter had been set before them in the beginning. They had just chosen to forget it and go for what had been told at the latter end.

"But… for the sake of your hunter, would you join?"

Samuel froze. "What… what do you mean?"

A smirk spread across the demon's face. "By now, I'm sure you have realized your hunter was once wild?" A barely susceptible nod answered his question. "Well, wild Winchesters are quite rare and quite hmmm valuable to us. I should say, to my king." The demon glanced over at the angel. "He's rather stubborn like more Winchesters, but even the most stubborn," he cracked his knuckles, "can break. If he doesn't bend to the king's will…" He left the thought hanging.

Samuel was torn. What should he do…

"Time is ticking you know," the demon warned softly. "The King of Demons isn't the patient type. And well… Azazel would love to get his hands on your little Winchester. He created quite a stir among all us demons."

Samuel was faltering between what he knew was the right thing to do and what he felt was the right thing to do.

"This is really a win-win situation for you," the demon said as he barely touched the angel's wings. "You'd be free from your father, and your hunter would be at your side again."

The angel bit his lip as he looked over at the demon. "But a demon…"

"It's really not that bad," he assured Samuel. "Not much of difference between angel and demon. Besides… together with me, I can keep your hunter safe from the King of Demons' grasp."

Samuel gave him a doubtful look. "Why would you do that for me?"

The demon chuckled low. "Well, there is one thing I would ask of you in exchange for keeping you and your hunter safe."

The angel looked uneasy but there was a bit of willingness in his eyes. "And… what would that be?"

There, with just that question, Lucifer knew he had the angel in his grasp. He would have a very valuable ally and his plans could finally be officially set into motion.

"I'm so very glad you asked. You see… I'm looking for someone."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A belated Merry Christmas to all of you! I was hoping to get this up before or at Christmas... but alas, I got sick (or rather I've been sick since Thanksgiving...) and have been recovering. :P But I finally got through and have this chappie up! Hooray! I'm pretty proud of this chapter. It's over 3,000 words! There were a few scenes I would have liked to add... but eh, I think I should pace things a little more and leave it for the next chapter. ;) It's gonna be intense!

But get ready for a bump ride! The story is seriously wrapping up. Can't believe it's been a little over year since I started this story! Feels like forever ago when this story began... and now all too soon it must come to a close. XD I'm thinking two or four chapters. Dunno for sure. Just know that I'm getting ready to let it end and will definitely end it on an even chapter number haha. Hope you guys enjoy it and just wanted to give a big thank you shout out to all of you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story! Your love has really helped me write this story. This year has been really rough for me, but you guys made writing worth it. Thanks again so much!

Also! Since the story is ending soon, I might be updating a little more frequently. Like... um maybe in the next two days if I'm lucky?! Just warning you guys. Haha... I've been holding myself back, but now with the new year coming, I'm think I'm just ready to let it all out and go for it!

 **babyreaper:** _No, you really can't trust demons! They are so crafty and evil... and seriously?! What is Sammy thinking? The guy seriously has a mind of his own. *Shakes head* alas, I have little control over him and apparently the same can be said of Gabriel, or can it?! :O Maybe Gabriel can come in the nick of time? Who knows... got to wait and see. X3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 **HeartOfFantasty:** _Heh heh... yes another cliffy. And yet another cliffy here. What can I say? I must keep you guys reading this story! Hahaha... but really, I try not to. It just happens? But to be sure I will end this story tying up all the loose ends! Or at least try my best to... I believe your questions were answered in this chapter. ;) I hope it isn't too cliffy?_


	19. Chapter 19

_Flashback_

A runt. A runt was threatening to take his place, and he couldn't have it. He knew it wasn't right to have this sort of feeling towards a fellow Winchester… but he just couldn't help it. There was something about this young hunter that made him uncomfortable, and they've only known each other for barely a couple of hours. John glared at the floor just thinking about the younger Winchester. How long would he have to live with this kid? And to think he'd have to keep an eye on him and not get to focus as much time by his angel's side. He honestly felt uneasy watching his angel place the young Samuel in the hunter's arms. It took a lot of self control not to snatch up the fledgling away from the younger hunter.

"This is Samuel, my son," the angel introduced softly. "He will be your angel, young one."

The young hunter nodded seriously, taking great care not to jostle the fledgling in his arms.

Barachiel was quite pleased with how well the hunter was adapting to his son on such a short notice. Perhaps that's just what made Winchesters special. He would know, after all, his John was one and had been by his side since he was a fledgling, though not as young as Samuel was. A soft smile spread across the normally stern angel's lips. This hunter and angel bond might be even stronger than the bond he shared with John. It could be a promising future for the angel's side.

"What is your name, little one?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle the young Winchester.

The hunter hesitated, glancing down at the fledgling in his arms before barely whispering. "Dean… my name's Dean."

Barachiel nodded. Dean. The name fit the young hunter well. It was simple yet strong. He was certain his son was in good hands.

"Watch over them well, John." Barachiel rested his hand on his hunter's shoulder. "I'll see what hunts we can take once Dean is settled in."

The hunter nodded, albeit grumpily. He was eager to be hunting again. They hadn't been able to do much with Samuel being so young and unable to hunt or even protect himself. But he did not want to hunt knowing that this runt would be watching over _his_ Samuel. At least for the time being… he could keep a very, very close eye on the young Winchester. One mistake from the hunter, and he would do whatever it took to kick him out of this household.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Thinking about the past made him uneasy. Talking about the past even more so. He wasn't sure how long he could last with his angel discussing so much from the past. If this kept up… he was afraid the truth would be out. Well, actually, it was already a little to late. The truth had to be out if this strange angel was asking about Dean. This angel knew the young Winchester somehow, otherwise he would not be asking these sort of questions. He needed to somehow distract them from digging up the truth in its entirety. Perhaps there was a way to shut them up… or at least if Dean _were_ to return, there had to be a way to silence the hunter.

John couldn't concentrate on the conversation at hand with these thoughts in his head. His main focus was keeping his angel, Barachiel, from knowing what had really happened those seven years ago. He just couldn't have that. Everything would be ruined. His hopes for Adam to be Samuel's hunter would be dashed to little pieces. His son deserved a great angel, and Samuel deserved a well-bred hunter. Dean just couldn't come back into the picture. He would do whatever it took to keep the hunter from coming back… he didn't try hard enough last time.

"But why so curious about his hunter?" Barachiel asked, causing John to cringe ever so slightly.

Castiel hesitated, glancing at Thaddeus who gave him a shake of his head. They both seemed to deem it wise not to mention that the Winchester was alive (much to John's relief).

"He seemed rather attached to his hunter," the younger angel started slowly. "I have not yet acquired a hunter of my own. So I was naturally curious to how Samuel had such a close bond with his hunter."

Barachiel nodded in understanding. It was rather rare for an angel and hunter to have such a strong bond. It was a true pity that Samuel's hunter had not been able to stay by his son's side.

"Well the strongest bonds come from a young age, I'm afraid."

A bitter smile graced Castiel's face. "I can see that."

It was the harsh reality of things. Dean would never accept him because of the bond he had had with Samuel from such a young age. Castiel knew that this would be inevitable. He and Dean were just not meant to be as a hunter and angel. But he just couldn't help but hope that there was something there. Couldn't being wild make a difference? But that wasn't question he could ask in this instance.

"Now," the older angel was more serious. "Would you take me to your brother?"

Castiel sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, of course."

Things might be getting a little messy now...

* * *

The decision was a difficult one. So much was at stake. How could he make such a decisions on a short notice? Yet he had to make his choice quickly. The demon made that much very clear. Time was just not on his side. What was the right thing to do? Both choices had consequences that he was not sure he wanted to face, but at the same time… one choice did give him absolute assurance while the other choice did not. But the consequences! Oh the consequences.

Yet, somehow the demon didn't seem so, well, evil. It seemed as if he _did_ have a good heart. The someone he was looking for seemed to be very special and important to him. A human. It didn't sound like he wanted to hurt the human. He truly cared for the human. Perhaps he just made some bad decisions in the past?

He bit his lip as his eyes met the demon's glowing ones. Could he trust Lucifer? He was a _demon_ after all. And wasn't that what he would become if he chose to help the demon? Did he really want to become… a demon?

"You want to help the humans, don't you?"

The angel hesitated. "Well, yes, but-"

"Hunting isn't the answer to truly help humans."

Samuel looked up at the demon, surprised. It was almost as if the demon knew about his past thoughts…

Lucifer smirked. "I've heard a lot about you at Stanford. You'd make a very promising young lawyer."

The angel couldn't help but feel pleased with the praised, but he had to stay on guard against his demon.

"But being a lawyer can't help all humans," the demon continued. "You have to have power, a way to protect humans."

The angel was now frowning. It sounded like what his father was always saying. Protecting humans was helping humans. Fighting the monsters kept the humans safe and oblivious to the true dangers that surrounded them.

The demon tsked. "Now, now, I know you are thinking on the same lines of hunting, but that's not the power I'm speaking of." He leaned over to whisper into the angel's ear. "You have to have some form of authority to get humans to listen… and demons at your beck and call."

A shudder crept through his wings and down his back. Did he really want that sort of power? The ability to control demons and keep humans safe, truly safe. It was a tempting offer, but helping humans really wasn't his priority at the moment. The reason why he was here was for his hunter. He couldn't let his personal goals deter his true mission. He fluffed his wings. He would not let the demon lure him in.

"I-"

"Wait! Stop!"

The angel and demon turned around in surprise. Who had come to interrupt such an important decision?

A scowl formed on Lucifer's lips. "Gabriel."

"Lucifer," was the short reply.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Samuel was a bit taken aback. He hadn't expected the angel to find him so soon. He had been hoping to save his hunter before Gabriel arrived.

The other angel flared out his wings. "To keep you from making a stupid decision!"

The demon spread out his wings in turn. "Stay out of this," he hissed. "This is none of your concern."

"It is quite my concern!" the angel roared, his wings spreading out even more. "I cannot allow him to make the same mistakes I let you make!"

Lucifer's wings lowered ever so slightly. He seemed a bit… surprised? Saddened? Yet there was no regret in his eyes. Samuel could sense that Lucifer would make the same choice if given the opportunity to do it all again.

"It wasn't a mistake, Gabe. I never regretted my decision."

"But you're a demon! You can never come back... things can't go back to how they were," the angel faltered some. "Cassie won't ever get to know you like I had."

The demon's eyes darkened at the mention of the younger angel. His aura seemed to darken as well as his wings spread out to their full size, causing his brother to pull back some. After all, he did not know all that Lucifer was capable of.

" _Castiel_ has no need to know me as I was, only as I am. It is due time he learned how the world truly is."

Samuel was still torn, just listening to this. It seemed to have nothing to do with him, and yet… everything to do with him. While the two brothers argued, it gave him time to rethink the pros and cons of his decision.

"His hunter's _life_ is at stake, Gabriel. Let him chose the hunter's fate with no interruptions from you!" the demon hissed.

The angel found his gaze shifting from the angel and demon arguing to looking their wings. There was a starch contrast between the two, and yet, they seemed to be one and the same. Despite one being an angel and the other being a demon, it seemed as if their wings really weren't that different from each other. And yet, that was the main difference between the two.

Gabriel's wings were bright and shining. They were touched by gold and had the aura of heaven's light. They almost sparkled in the sun's rays that flickered through the now darkened sky.

Lucifer's wings… were a dark reddish pink. Blackness seemed to have scorched the tips of his wings. And yet, despite being so dark and sinister, there was a beauty about that. A light, a sparkle. It was as if darkness hadn't quite been able to succumb him.

Two sets of very different wings that spoke volumes about the beings they were attached to. It was as if the wings were trying to Samuel a story and a warning. His wings… they too would change if he were to choose to follow the demon. His own white, gold dusted wings… how would they look if he turned? Why was he thinking such thoughts… he was faltering, and he knew it.

He had often toyed with thoughts similar to these. It showed how dangerous it was to let such thoughts linger even in the deepest part of his mind. It scared him. He couldn't succumb to the darkness, but at the same time, he had to. He _had_ to. For the sake of his hunter.

"Lucifer," he called out to the demon causing the angel and demon to pause their argument. He hesitated a moment before flaring out his wings in determination. "Could you let me see Dean before I make my decision?"

The demon looked surprised yet amused at this inquiry. It seemed promising (at least for him anyways). He nodded. "I can do that."

Gabriel, on the hand, wasn't sure how he felt about this. It would be good to see if Dean was all right, but at the same time, would it sway Samuel the wrong way? He certainly hoped not.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Are you in pain?"

To him, that was a very dumb question. Wasn't it quite obvious that he was in quite a lot of pain? He probably should have taken a few more precautions, but hey, this is what he lived for. To fight for his angel. Although, all this poking and prodding was a bit annoying. He hated these doctors. Sometimes, he wished he could go to the healers, but there was never time for the healers to inspect a young hunter like him. Eh, can't complain.

"M'kay…"

The doctor nodded then went back to his poking and prodding. The hunter just wished the doctor would leave him alone.

"You're very lucky, you know," the doctor commented as he continued his inspection.

The hunter merely grunted. It hurt to much to speak. What a hell of fight… he wondered if John had as bad of a time.

"It's very dangerous to be out and about without an angel."

The hunter immediately sat up, pulling out tubes and needles in the process. "With… without… an angel?" He gave the doctor an incredulous look. "What'dyamean?!"

The doctor stared at him a moment before writing something on his clipboard. "Hmmmm, must be an abandoned one."

A snarl left the hunter's lip. "Abandoned?! I wasn't abandoned! It was just a bad hunt! Barachiel would never ditch me!"

The doctor shook his head sadly as he forced the hunter back down onto the bed. "It can be hard to accept, but these things do happen… just rest. We will worry about that later."

"But-"

The hunter was a stubborn one, but even his stubbornness couldn't overcome the anesthetic.

"But I wasn't…. wasn't… abandoned," he murmured, slowly drifting off under the influence of the drug.

The doctor could only tsk and shake his head. These were rare cases, but like he said, they did happen. It was awful. But it wasn't like he really understood. He wasn't a hunter after all. But abandonment in any form was cruel.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 _Drip. Dr-drip. Drip._

There was a faint echo at every drop. It made the room feel even more lonely that it already was. Or should he say cell? That's what it really was. He stared up at the dull, white ceiling. It may be look like a room, but the reality of his situation was that he was being held against his will. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He wasn't exactly "held" against his will. At least, not anymore. He was back in this room of his own volition. He had not accepted the demon's offer, but he had deemed it best to stay in the demons' grasp. How else would he meet up with his angel again? If he left this place, he might miss seeing his Sammy, and he just couldn't bear that thought. No matter what the demons did to him, it wouldn't matter. He would endure for the sake of his angel.

Though… he wondered why old memories kept resurfacing lately. Especially that one. He had been hoping he would never recall that particular memory. That one hurt too much. If he didn't know better, he would say the demon had read his mind and dug out those memories on purpose to break him.

He grit his teeth angrily. There might be slight cracks forming, but that by no means meant that he was even close to breaking. The demon didn't know his true strength… the times he had suffered and pulled through what seemed like the end. He was much tougher than even the King of Demons could ever imagine. He didn't make it this far to break down so easily.

The hunter rested on his side, panting softly. His body ached despite being somewhat healed. There was no comfortable way to rest, and he did not know when Lucifer would return to taunt or torture him

A snarl left his lips at the thought of the demon's return. There was something about Lucifer that irritated him. At least Azazel was easy to read. That demon hated him. It was very clear. While Lucifer… seemed to have other plans. It was frustrating how he couldn't read the demon. The longer he stayed here, the less he seemed to really understand the demon. This wouldn't do. How could he warn his angels… his _angel_ of this demon if he couldn't gain any information. (Ugh, he didn't understand why he seemed to be considering Castiel as his.)

But the hunter really shouldn't blame himself. Demons were after all such mysterious higher beings. They really couldn't be studied that easily. For him to even understand the demons a little was a great accomplishment. The hunter was being too hard on himself. It wasn't possible for him to think clearly when he was constantly being thrown from being almost healed to almost death's bed. But of course, a Winchester would never see it that way. His mind was in such a whirl… but yet still, the blame was upon himself. He clenched his eyes shut. If only he could have a few more moments of rest… he would have enough energy to face that demon and finally grasp what he was like.

 _Cr-creaaaaaaak._

It seemed like there would be no rest today.

 _"Dean."_

The hunter twitched. If he had had more energy, he would have sat straight up at the sound of that voice. That so familiar, familiar voice. Could it be? He forced his eyes back open.

"S-Sammy?"

No, it couldn't be. It was another dream. Another flashback. He forced himself to half-sitting position.

"Sam?"

Silence was the only answer he received.

A bitter smile tugged at his lips. Of course… demons loved playing tricks. Sam couldn't be here. Shouldn't be here. At least not yet. There was still so much he needed to find out about the demons, but he couldn't help that small part of him wanting to be reunited with his angel. He just had to be patient. Sam would come when the time was right.

There was no going back once the choice was made. He couldn't afford any regrets, but, but! There were always buts… life could never be simple. However, his mind was now made up now that he had been able to get a glimpse of his hunter. No matter what the consequences were, he was ready to face them now. The decisions he made in the past had built up to this moment. If he could change them… would he? He didn't know, but it was time to face the present and future.

Samuel turned towards the angel beside, a slightly sorrowful look could be seen in his hazelish eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. We're, we're family. I need him." His eyes darkened as he could feel himself changing. "And… he needs me."

He didn't want to have to do this, but there seemed to be no alternative. He had made his decision, and there was no going back now.

"Do you know what you're doing?!" the angel was begging for him to reconsider. "You will fall… never again to rise."

Lucifer smirked. "He's made his decision, Gabe. Leave him be."

The angel flared out his wings. Samuel wasn't completely gone yet. He hadn't fully gone to the other side. There was still time, still hope! Wasn't there? There just had to be a way to stop all this. Time just needed to stop for just one moment!

"Samuel!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello there! I was actually hoping to update sooner... but this particular chappie was giving me some trouble. I really really wanted to finish this story before the end of the year, but that obviously isn't possible heh heh. XD

I hope you guys won't be too harsh on this chapter. I struggled a little with this one because this is the part I had been planning since I began this story. I didn't want to disappoint you (my readers) but this is something I really felt fit this story so apologies in advance! I was hoping to post this last night but I looked over your reviews and was a bit hesitant... I always do my best to keep you guys in mind as I write. So I apologize once again if this chapter isn't up to par like my past chapters. I always take your thoughts in mind! I will do my very best to update the next chapter very soon and create a much better chappie. (It may be the last...)

Also, can you believe it? :O In my documents, this story is up to 112 pages! I can't believe how much this story has grown... and i have you guys to thank. :D Without you, this story could never have gotten this far. So special thanks to ALL my readers. Hugs and pies for everyone!

HAPPY NEW YEAR you wonderful people you! X3

 **DeanBean:** _I am soooo sorry for not being able to update lately. :P I've been sick too, and school was being a pain during finals. Awwww I've missed you too! Your reviews always make me smile. :) But seriously... I feel you. It's awful being sick especially during the holiday season. And nooooo, I haven't been able to catch up yet. TToTT I didn't have access to Netflix while I was sick so yeah... still not caught up. Bleh. And daw, you're seriously too sweet. You flatter me too much. Though I am really proud of this story. I still can't believe how well it's going. All these reviews, follows, and favorites really make it worth posting on here. I was actually kind of nervous about posting this story. Wasn't sure if people would like it. Sooo I'm so glad you enjoy this story! I like trying to create unique stories that surprise my readers in a pleasant way. ;) I hope despite a not so great chapter this time, that you will still follow and enjoy this story! And daws of course you can pm me! I don't mind one bit. I have really enjoyed reading your reviews and responding to them. I would also miss you after this story is done. But you do know (hint hint) I have other SN stories on here... (As well as some I haven't posted yet. Too shy!) I don't mind keeping in touch. And don't worry, my keyboard is pretty crappy too so I totally understand the typos. :P I'm on a tablet so my keyboard isn't like a for real keyboard so it stinks but hey it works so yay!_

 **monesbitt2010:** _Thank you for your review! And no, Dean is not breaking yet. He definitely can't break that easily! ;) I hope you won't be too disappointed in this chapter. :( Gabriel did his best! But Samuel is an independent angel who makes his own decisions... :P To be honest, I have been planning this decision for quite some time. It felt like something Sam would do in this sort of situation. But I can understand not wanting Sam to do so. I really struggled with whether or not Sam would or wouldn't. I tried to keep it a little open-ended at this point for you, but I hope you'll understand that this is something I've planned for quite some time? Please drop another review once you've read this and let me know what you thought. I can always make changes since things are not quite set in stone! Thank again for your review and I hope you have a Happy New Year as well! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

When the news reached him, he was beyond thrilled. If he wasn't such a serious type, he would have kept for joy. But no, he had full control of his emotions and contented himself with a smirk of triumph. However, the angel's excitement was short lived.

"What do you mean?" he hissed. "This can't be!"

The angel's brother shrugged. "Father said we were to stay of it."

"But, but that's not right! He should be sent back home immediately for disregarding Father's rules!"

Uriel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Under normal circumstances, that is what would happen, Michael. But things are not normal."

His brother's wings fluffed out in irritation. Uriel made a mental note that it seemed his brother was getting ready for molting season. That was probably part of the reason he was being so irritable.

"It's not fair! I should be out there taking care of our little Cassie…"

"Castiel should be fine," assured the dark-skinned angel. Honestly, he felt it best for Michael to be kept away from their youngest brother. There was something about Michael's influence on Castiel that made him uncomfortable. Castiel was too serious already. He needed Gabriel's care-free spirit. Everyone else in the family was too stoic. They needed to relax… "A strong angel is with him from what Father said."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

Uriel hesitated a moment. "Bara… Barachiel."

His brother's eyes widened. That was a strong angel indeed. Castiel would be in good hands most assuredly, yet something about that angel was sending warning bells in the back of his head.

 _"Lucifer?"_

No, it couldn't be. Michael shook such thoughts out of his head. He had thought he had put his wayward brother completely out of his mind by now. He must just be confused… molting season was just around the corner for him after all.

Things would be fine for his younger siblings. Nothing for him to worry about, even if he did want to one up Gabriel for once. He'd just think of something for whenever Gabriel and Castiel returned.

* * *

"Samuel!"

The angel flinched at hearing his name being roared so loudly. The angel beside him seemed to be as equally surprised and wary about the loud cry. However, the demon only seemed to be amused with the whole situation.

"My, my, my. What a surprise. So many angels in on place," the demon commented sarcastically. "And oh yes," he eyed the group of newcomers. "And hunters."

Gabriel was holding his temper in check. "Cas! What are you doing here?!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

The younger angel gave him no reply, merely ruffled his feathers and kept a stony gaze on the demon.

"Ah how sweet, little Cassie," the demon hummed. "Long time no see."

The angel just flared out his wings in anger. He felt it was best not to give the demon the satisfaction of giving him a reply.

"Well, as much as I love reunions with angels, time is running short." The demon turned towards Samuel. "Have you made your decision?"

The angel had almost changed completely, but the process had stopped midway thanks to the interruption of unexpected guests. It had seemed if the interruption had caused the angel to hesitate. However, the demon wasn't too worried. The angel was already more than halfway there. He would join his side.

"I-" the angel was hesitating again.

"Samuel!" his father roared. "What are you doing?!"

The angel glanced back at his father then at the demon. To go, or to stay? His hunter needed him…

"What does it look like?" the demon smirked. "He wants to save his hunter."

Barachiel was not one to be easily puzzled or surprised, yet this one of the rare instances where he was truly confused at this unexpected revelation.

"His hunter? What hunter?" He glared down at his son. "You didn't tell me you had gotten a hunter!"

Barachiel was torn. Should he be glad his son finally had a hunter again, or should he be angry that Samuel had neglected to inform him of this news?

The demon laughed before the angel could answer his father. "Oh, Barachiel, Barachiel. Not very smart, are we? You really think your son would go and get another hunter?" His eyes glowed mischievously. "No, your son is seeking to save the only hunter that he has ever had."

John was turning quite pale beside his angel at every word that passed the demon's lips. There was no hiding it any longer. His angel was finally going to discover the long hidden truth, and he wasn't sure if there would be any forgiveness for this great trespass he has committed.

"What do you mean?" Barachiel did not like being toyed with. The demon knew this all too well, but the thrill of it all was irresistible. Besides, this was an opportunity to keep Samuel on his side for good. He could risk the angering this angel.

"Does the name 'Dean' ring a bell?"

The angel flared out his wings for a moment, staring at Lucifer with wide eyes. "Dean?" He looked over at his son, but Samuel refused to meet his father's eyes. "Dean is dead. Isn't that right?" He now looked over at his hunter. However, John was also avoiding his gaze.

What was going on here?! The angel was slowly getting extremely irritated. Why did this demon seem to know more than he did?

"John!" he roared, intent on showing his hunter his displeasure.

The Winchester shifted uneasily under the gaze of three angels. The angry aura from his master made him more than just uneasy. Then there was Samuel… he would know everything. And what then? Barachiel would never forgive him, for John was now certain that Samuel would join the demons. All because he was jealous of a younger hunter. The gaze of Gabriel did not make things any better. After all, it was that angel's fault that all this was coming out. If he hadn't sought Samuel out, no one would know the truth of what had happened that fateful day.

But who was he kidding? John knew very well that one day or another it would come out. He just had never imagined it would come out like this… All he had ever worked for was about to collapse in front of him.

"Dean… didn't die that day."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Pop, pop, pop_!

The angel winced at the sound while his hunter merely grinned, cracking his knuckles once more.

"Come on, Sammy. Cheer up. It's not like this hasn't happened before."

His angel would not comply. He was determined to keep frowning. "I'm almost an adult!" he protested. "I should be able to go too!"

The hunter wiggled his eyebrows in amusement. "I thought you didn't like hunting?"

Samuel might not have admitted it out loud, but his hunter could tell the angel did not have much joy in his father's business.

"It's not like that…"

His hunter gave him a fond smile, flopping an arm over the angel's broad shoulders. "Of course not, but that doesn't change that frown."

The angel made grumpy noises.

"Come on, Sam. I'll be back before you know it."

"That's what you always say," the angel grumbled, "but you _always_ come a day or even weeks too late!"

The hunter rolled his eyes. "And that is not the point, Sammy. The point is, I always come back. Always."

Samuel raised an eyebrow. "Always?"

Dean grinned and nodded firmly. "Always."

"Dean! It's time to go!"

The hunter sighed. "John doesn't sound too happy. I better get going."

Samuel only huffed. "John is _always_ unhappy."

"Sounds like you!" the hunter teased, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Hey!" The angel reached over to wack his hunter.

Dean, however, had seen it coming and ducked out the door.

"Dean!"

* * *

The younger hunter chewed his lip nervously as he slid into the car. John was looking irritable, but that was normal, wasn't it? But somehow, it seemed off.

"So um… where we meetin' up with Barachiel?" he asked hesitantly as the older Winchester got into the car and started it up.

John gave him no reply, instead, he tossed him a rather worn notebook.

Dean blinked in confusion as he flipped through the pages. "What's this?"

"Research."

The hunter pursed his lips. Okaaaaay. He could see that. He wasn't dumb… but apparently John thought he was.

"How long has this been running around for?" The notes looked a little old, but looks could be deceiving.

John refused to answer him, choosing to focus on driving. Dean had to content to himself with whatever he could find in the notebook. There were sticky notes and newspaper clippings here and there. It wasn't too hard to put the pieces together, but he was sure there was more he should know that John seemed to be keeping from him. No matter how many questions he asked the older Winchester just ignored him.

He sighed in surrender. It seemed as if the ride would just be a silent one. He would ask Barachiel whenever they met up with him. For now, he was going to nap. Might as well get some rest since he didn't know when they would get a chance for a break like this again.

John glanced over at the younger hunter once he was sure he had fallen asleep. It seemed such a pity… but he was determined to go through with it. Dean wasn't a bad kid. Yet there was something about him that was unsettling. That was the reason why he needed to get rid of him. It wasn't because he was jealous or worried about his position in Barachiel's eyes. It was for protection for his angels, he had convinced himself. There was something about the younger Winchester. Ever since they first picked him up, John knew something was off, and now he was no longer going to risk his or his angels' safety. This hunt was the perfect opportunity to bump Dean off, and no one would be the wiser. The car rolled to a stop. It was time…

"Sorry, kid, but this is how things gotta be."

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Telling the truth had never been more painful… or freeing. John didn't know he could have such feelings at the same time. And things would probably only get worse, if the trembling of his angel's wings meant anything. However, he knew who would probably be more angry with him.

"You…" Samuel couldn't put his feelings into words. He had so many emotions trying to take control: betrayal, anger, hurt, horror, sadness. He was struggling to keep himself from letting his emotions take over.

A smirk tugged at the demon's lips as he watched things unfold. It couldn't get any better, he thought. Perhaps his past plans to use Castiel had fallen through, but this, ah this was fantastic! The witch he had scout things for him had been a pointless move. This had been better than he had thought it could be. Everything was falling into place for him.

Samuel would succumb to _his_ will. The angel would turn demon and do as he wished. There would be no turning back. Perhaps the King of Demons would want his way with Samuel, but they would not happen. Samuel was his demon follower who would be loyal to him alone. It was just a matter of time. Barachiel was too late. The broken pieces would not be put together again.

"John… there must be a mistake!" the elder angel insisted, despite knowing deep down that this was no mistake.

That night had been strange. Barachiel had sensed something was wrong, but he had never imagined it was a lie. John had _never_ lied to him (until now…). The bloody collar in John's hands, it hadn't crossed his mind that the collar itself wasn't enough evidence that Dean was truly dead. John had seemed so distressed… saying how awful the condition Dean had been, the reluctance to leave him behind, but having to burn to the corpse. Barachiel had bought the lie so readily. How foolish he had been… but the evidence presented to him seemed to be justifiable at the time. The blood on his hands had been Dean's. There was no denying that. There was also the scent of gasoline and ashes on John's clothes. It just had seemed so certain.

But he had made a mistake… he hadn't checked the facts. He had been too focused on finishing the _hunt_ well. Too focused on what he would tell his son. Too focused on caring for his hunter. But that had all been a mistake. Barachiel never thought he could make mistakes.

But he did… John's silence was enough for him to know that this wasn't some sort of trick by the demon. His hunter would never allow the demon to spout out such falsehoods. This was all true. And now, his eyes met his son's. Samuel's eyes were fiery and determined. Oh how Barachiel wished he could turn back time! If he could have foreseen something like this happening! He could have-should have-stopped this!

"Samuel!"

It was just too late. His son had chosen his path, and there was no changing it.

* * *

Thaddeus thought he was going to be sick. No, he _was_ sick. He had never been teleported so many times in one day. And man what a day it had been! It was almost too much for his young brain to handle. He had been able to excuse himself and rushed to the restroom, leaving John to fend for himself. Not like the older hunter needed any help, but having a hunter nearby would make him feel a little better. But he wouldn't be given that luxury. He would have to face the music… John however, was lucky that the angels were too busy talking amongst themselves to bother with him. There was no way he would try interrupting their heated conversation. He wanted to stay low-key. Though, it wouldn't be long before he broke. The tension in the air was suffocating him. Anxiety that he did know existed in him threatened to choke him as well. He wasn't sure how much longer he could survive the suspense. (If only the young hunter would hurry back…). The angels were still arguing in the kitchen of Barachiel's apartment. Their voices were rising: they were practically roaring at each other now.

Castiel suddenly stood up from his seat, a dark aura coming off him in a way that his elder brother never thought it could or would for that matter.

"I don't care if he's good or bad. If he's angel or demon. He is all Dean has! And I am going to rescue them."

"He's a demon, Cassie. There is no 'rescuing' either of them. Samuel has chosen his path… and Dean will follow." Gabriel sighed, tired of all the yelling he had done. "Even if there is still some good in Samuel's heart, do you know how easy it is to fall back into darkness?"

Barachiel nodded in agreement. This may be his son they were talking about, but he knew Samuel was lost to him.

"Your brother is right. It is pointless going after them. Demons have fallen never to rise again. They bring down whoever is near down with them." Barachiel shook his head. "Dean… it would have been better if he had died that day."

The younger angel flared out his wings, not being able to bare the elder angel's words, "I will catch them. I will keep them falling into the darkest pit!"

"Castiel!"

But it was too late. He had vanished, leaving behind a few feathers in his wake.

"Castiel…"

Had Gabriel lost another brother? Or maybe… had Castiel found light in the midst of all this darkness? He could only hope.

Gabriel glanced at the angel beside him, unsure of what the next step should be. Things most definitely had not according to his plan. In fact, it had all gone downhill. He had Lucifer to thank for all this. But he wasn't one to sit on his hands. There had to be something he could do. If Castiel could be so determined… so could he.

Lucifer couldn't wipe off the smug look off his face. Even the withering glare sent his way by Azazel would never take away his smirk. He had succeeded where others had failed, and he wasn't about to deny it. He deserved the praise and glory sent his way.

"You better watch your back," Azazel hissed, flaring out his wings to enforce dominance.

The other demon only chuckled at his efforts. "You should focus on watching yours," he scoffed. "I am much higher than you now. I'm no longer your equal. Remember that."

Azazel bristled with anger as the demon brushed past him. He couldn't do anything unless he wanted to be knocked several more pegs.

"Oh that's right." Lucifer smirked as he glanced over his shoulder at Azazel. "You really should watch yourself. My little prodigy won't be very forgiving once he learns about what you've done do his precious hunter."

The yellow-eyed demon glared. He could handle this newbie no matter what the King of Demons said. He was getting really tired of how uppity Lucifer was getting.

"Where is the runt anyways?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not his keeper, but I'm sure he hasn't wandered far. He's probably being reunited with his hunter." Another smirk tugged at his lips. "I hope you didn't torture him too much today. I would hate to have our newest addition so angry after just joining us."

Azazel hated the tone Lucifer was having with him. It made him so angry! And yet… somehow his words struck fear into his very soul.

* * *

He sucked in a deep breath. Nerves… it was all just nerves acting up. So why did he feel so, so scared? It wasn't like this door he was in front of was separating him from the unknown. It was quite the opposite. He was finally going to see his hunter again.

Samuel took in another deep breath and let it out slowly. Okay. Okay… he was ready. He was ready for this. He turned the knob.

"D-Dean?"

The light was off in the room, causing the angel-turned-demon to frown. If he hadn't noticed the lump on the bed upon entering, he would have thought he had entered the wrong room. Demons weren't exactly the best at giving directions, and there was no way he was going to ask directions from the creepy looking vampire.

"Dean?" he called out again in a softer tone. His breath hitched a bit as he nudged the lump.

"Nngh…"

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Wakey, wakey." He pulled the blanket away.

A disheveled hunter squinted up at him. Though, disheveled was too nice term to describe how the hunter looked (or even felt).

"Dean… you look awful."

The hunter blinked a few times before propping himself onto his elbow. He hissed a bit at the pressure of his weight resting on just his elbow.

"Sammy?" He crawled over the bed to get a closer look at the angel beside him. "Is… is that really you?" He breathed out.

He wasn't sure if he could bare having another 'vision' of his angel. He had had far too many the past couple of weeks. He longed to be with his Sammy.

Tears threaten to leave Samuel's eyes as he reached out to meet his hunter. "It's me… it's me, Dean."

The hunter cracked a weak smile as he struggled to sit up. He refused help from the angel. "Let me," he grunted. He managed to sit and motioned for the angel to sit down beside him and started to rub and massage the angel's wings, his hands shook some as he did so. It was almost as if he was afraid the angel would vanish and he would be just holding on air. "You look stiff."

Samuel finally let himself relax. "It's… it's been a long day." He bit his lip as he watched Dean massage his wings. It was a bit worrying to see how his hunter would react when he realized the truth about himself.

The realization was slowly setting in as the hunter massaged the angel's wings. A frustrated frown appeared on the hunter's lips. There was something, different about Sammy's wings. The color, the color wasn't quite right. Neither was the texture…

"Sam…" There was a bit of hesitation in his voice. "What, what happened to your wings?"

Silence filled the room. That was the question Samuel dreaded answering. He knew it would break his hunter's heart. After all, he had turned into one of the very beings Dean was raised and trained to kill. How could he face his hunter… but he had done it for his sake!

The angel just bit his lip, fighting back tears of sorrow and frustration. "I… I just. I didn't mean-I tried. I just had… I-I-I thought you were dead."

The hunter just grunted. "At this point, I'm not sure that I'm not." He deadpanned as he realized his angel was really about to cry. "Aw… don't cry, Sammy. It's okay, everything's okay."

"But… but it's not!" The angel was pouting now. "Everything isn't okay. I'm… I made a bad decision, Dean. A horrible decision."

The hunter bit his lip and cradled his angel close to his chest. "I know."

"How can you be so calm about it?" the angel asked quietly, voice muffled by the hunter's chest.

Dean gave him a slight shrug before rubbing his back. "You're my angel," was his blunt reply.

"Still… aren't you, mad at me?"

The hunter sighed, moving to stroke the angel's wings and admire the new coloring. "No, I'm not mad," he began slowly. "I am… disappointed, but I trust you. I know… I _hope_ you have a good reason for all this."

"I was being selfish," the angel admitted, burying his head into the crook of his hunter's arm.

Dean gave no reply, waiting on his angel to continue when he was ready.

"I… I didn't want you to die."

His hunter raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"I already lost you once, you know. I, I didn't want to lose you again." The angel snuck a glance up at the hunter. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to use that stupid 'hunters were born to protect angels' and 'if I die, that means I did my job well' and blah, blah, blah-" He couldn't hold back his tears any longer and just broke down in his hunter's arms. "I-I-I just… can't, Dean. I can't… Don't you r-r-remember what you said once?"

Dean cocked his head to the side and shook his head.

Samuel took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he rubbed his eyes. "You, you once s-s-said, 'There ain't no me if there ain't no you.'" He straightened himself so that he was sitting up, eye-to-eye with his hunter. "W-well, has it ever cr-crossed your mind… that I might feel the same way?"

His hazel eyes searched the hunter's green ones. Could the hunter possibly understand how much he cared for him? They had grown up together… were raised together. Dean was the brother Samuel had always wanted though he may not have realized it at the time. Without Dean, life had been so different and empty. He couldn't live like that again, knowing that Dean was still alive.

"C-can't you understand just that one thing?"

The hunter bit his lip, unsure of how to reply to the distressed angel-turned-demon. He had never thought about how his angel felt about him. Of course, he loved his Sammy. And yes, he was sure Sammy cared for him. Wasn't that just the way things were supposed to be? He wasn't so sure anymore. After all, he hadn't really been prepared to have and belong to an angel.

"I'll try," he promised quietly.

That was all he could really do. So many questions were swirling in his mind. Why Sammy would risk so much, to change into a demon, just to protect him? He had been hoping for a rescue, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. However, he trusted and loved his angel. Sammy had a good reason for all this, even if he didn't quite understand. But he would try. He would try for Sammy's sake.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello guys! I apologize for not being able to update sooner. The New Year brought in some drama and then my family was fighting the flue and college started back up so yeah... I'm back! Pretty pleased with how this chapter turned out. Got it a little over 4,000 words, so yay? I'm hoping to make the last couple of chapters longer so I can go out with a band. XD

Heads up again, that the story is coming to a close. I'm still thinking two more chapters, but that can always change. :P But I am pretty determined to end this story by Chapter 22. I love love love this story, but even good things must come to an end.

Thank you to all my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers! This story wouldn't be possible without your support! Hugs and pies for everyone!

 **DeanBean:** Hello hello! I'm sorry I couldn't update fast this time. A lot has happened since my lat update. :P I hadn't had time nor the emotional will-power to write... but I'm doing better so I hope to be updating a little more frequently for this story! As for a slight Samifer... I'm afraid I cannot. This story isn't a slash story, and I don't do slash. X3

 **monesbitt2010:** Awwww... sadness. Gabriel had no power over Lucifer this time. :( I hope you won't be too mad at me for this? Poor Dean, being dragged into this too. And no worries! It happens to all of us. I know when I review sometimes I forget to sign in or just can't sign in! I'm just glad you could review. I hope you will continue to keep up with this story!


	21. Chapter 21

He didn't know what he was doing. Not a clue. However, this did not discourage him. It actually made him more determined. There was no way he was backing down from his decision. He would not be swayed.

Although… perhaps he shouldn't have been so hasty and gone on his own. He had just been so very angry with Gabriel. How could he say such a thing? Say that there was no hope. No hope at all! Castiel couldn't hold back his temper and left without another word.

And now, he was all turned around. Lost and unsure of himself. Where ought he go now? To the North? To the South? Or perhaps the East or West? He had no idea… Where would Lucifer be? Or rather, where would demons be?

The angel frowned. There had to be some clue to know where to go. He had just gone back to the last place he had seen Samuel. That had to be somewhere near where Lucifer was staying, right? He couldn't be positive however, but it was all he had to go on by, which wasn't much. Now he was starting to wish he had paid more attention to when his father and other brothers discussed hunting and demons. Maybe he would have a better idea of how to track and find a demon. Too late for that now.

A sudden shiver went up his spine, signaling that he must be close… He felt rather edgy. Being alone. He was completely alone, or was he? It certainly didn't feel like it anymore. Someone… or something was there. He could only hope it was someone or something who could help him find his way.

* * *

Time felt different here. Or maybe he just sensed time differently now that he was a demon? He wasn't sure. Things were all around different in this place. He was adjusting… adjusting too well to be honest. It was a bit worrisome how well he was getting accustomed to being a demon. He wasn't sure… but it certainly felt like Dean was starting to look at him differently. It might not be true, but if it was… it wasn't as if he could really blame the hunter. He really made a horrible, bad, awful decision. Yet, somehow even though Dean might never truly understand why, he didn't really feel that he truly regretted his decision. (And that bothered him greatly…)

"Sammy?"

The demon blinked. "Huh? Say something?" He looked down to see his hunter looking up at him with a curious expression.

The hunter raised an eyebrow. "You've really been out of it…I was just wonderin' if you wanted me to massage your wings?"

Samuel blinked a few more times before nodding absentmindedly. "Yeah, yeah… that'd be nice."

He adjusted himself so his hunter could access his wings easily. The hunter was rambling about dinner and how he wanted pie or something like that. The demon wasn't really paying attention. He was drifting off again in his own thoughts. It was rather easy to do. The wonderful feeling of his wing muscles relaxing under the deft fingers of his hunter made it so very easy to unwind and go off into his own thoughts. Well, not really his own thoughts. Lucifer kept butting in every once in awhile to remind him of some duty he needed to do or just to bother him. But for the most part, he was lost in his own mind. Just trying to sort things out and maybe justify the things he was doing. It was all for Dean. He was doing it for his hunter. And half-wondering if he would ever see his father after this. Probably not.

However, this "daydreaming" distracted the demon from seeing the tolls this was putting on his hunter. Dean wasn't adjusting very well to this new life. Sure, he listened to Samuel. He would always obey his ang-demon? It just wasn't really easy to obey the other demons. It wasn't in his nature. He was stubbornly set in his ways. It didn't help that he was a Winchester.

Lucifer was beginning to doubt that the demons would be able to bring Dean around as a hunter for demons. Winchesters were undoubtedly the best hunters, but unfortunately they were way too loyal to angels. However, they had discovered if a Winchester's angel turned demon… it was a little easier to manage but still somewhat difficult. Dean's case seemed to prove that it was practically impossible to turn a once _wild_ Winchester to the demons' side.

The demons really needed to rethink their plans with this one. But it wasn't like he was going to tell them that. He had his own path to go own. And this new demon and his hunter were key into making it happen. No need for anyone to discover that the wild Winchester was untameable. He just had to watch his charges carefully. Samuel was full of surprises. He had a lot of unlocked power that could prove very useful. He just had to make sure the King of Demons and Azazel didn't pick up on that either, or game over.

A very slight, very small, rather genuine smile crossed the demon's lips as he watched the hunter massage Samuel's wings. Soon. It would all happen very soon. Little did the pair know, but they held the key to everything. He wasn't about to let this chance slip away. Not this time. He wouldn't mess up.

* * *

Teaming up was never really a bad idea. It was mostly encouraged. However, it could also be very awkward. Especially if said team up was years (maybe even centuries…) older than oneself. But this was absolutely necessary. There was no way he could go after his brother (brothers?) on his own. Not in this case. He needed a stronger angel to help him who just happened to be going to the same destination. He also needed for this to stay as hush-hush as possible… if word reached his father about this, well things wouldn't be pretty! All his older brothers would come, and he'd get a worse scolding and punishment than the one he was currently facing! And not to mention the last thing he wanted was Michael getting involved. Things would get messy too fast if his older brother arrived. He would completely lose his chance to help Castiel possibly redeem Samuel and rescue the hunter. Michael would be ruthless… and Castiel didn't need to know that now did he?

Then again… Gabriel bit his lip. Perhaps hiding things from his younger brother hadn't been the best idea. Look where it landed them now. Sometimes just spitting out the truth was for the best. But it was too late for that now. Castiel would probably hear everything from Lucifer now.

"Cassie… stay safe," he muttered under his breath.

He had no idea what demons would do to a wandering angel. Especially if said angel was trying to rescue a hunter and angel in their grasp. He just had to hope and pray that Castiel wouldn't do anything stupid in his haste. The younger angel was not stupid by any means, but he wasn't exactly experienced in matters such as these. Castiel had been a bit spoiled and sheltered. He didn't quite understand how different the world was from their home. He wouldn't stand much of a chance against the demons...

Gabriel's worried thoughts were interrupted when his hunter nudged him, a slightly worried look marring his usually happy expression.

The angel smiled softly and ruffled his hair. He had momentarily forgotten about the young hunter being at his side. "Sorry, Thaddeus. Do you need something?"

The hunter shook his head. "No, just wanted to see how you were doing… You've been pretty quiet."

Gabriel hesitated, not wanting to make his hunter more uncomfortable than he already was. "Just… thinking. We have a lot of planning to do."

Thaddeus cocked his head, obviously not convinced. But he wasn't one to question his angel. He didn't want to irritate Gabriel. If he did, he might send him away to be with that other hunter… No, he'd rather stay quiet and be with his angel. The other hunter was scary! He was a Winchester like Dean, yet somehow, he wasn't anything at all like Castiel's hunter.

He was tall. No, he was huge! Almost as tall as the thundering angel he belonged to (and that angel was scary too! Thaddeus had originally thought that there couldn't be an angel scarier than Gabriel's father…), and the Winchester didn't seem like he ever smiled. His brow was always tightly knitted in a serious frown. He just had a dark aura that made the younger hunter uneasy. What was worse was that the hunter hadn't spoken one word to him. Not even in greeting.

All the other hunters he had met would at least say hello or just say something (anything! Even if it was just to tease him!). It had always been so easy to bond with another hunter. Thaddeus was very easy to get along with and most found him rather adorable and just impossible not to get along with! There had never been a hunter that Thaddeus could not win over. Well… except this one. Not like he even wanted to become acquainted with this Winchester. There was something just so creepy about the hunter. Or perhaps the young hunter felt wary about the older hunter now that he knew a little of what the Winchester had once done to Dean?

For now, Thaddeus just wanted to remain glued to his angel's side until that hunter and his angel left. But, that didn't seem to be anytime soon. They would be stuck with the pair for awhile. Gabriel was quite set on it. Saying something about needing the extra help. The young hunter couldn't argue with his angel. He knew very well that he couldn't help Gabriel tackle demons by himself, but that didn't mean he had to like these plans.

* * *

"Well… aren't you a far way from home?"

Castiel could feel another shudder run up his spine as he turned to face the person behind him. He mentally bashed himself for not having sensed another being there. Though, he had to admit it was a bit of a relief to see a demon. Samuel and Dean must be —no had to be— somewhere nearby.

"And… you are?"

The demon just smirked. "Oh, no one in particular. Question is, what is an angel like you doing here?"

Castiel swallowed. "I-I'm looking for someone."

The demon merely tilted his head to the side. "Aren't we all?"

It was all or nothing, the angel supposed. He had to risk it. "Do you know the way?"

The demon had not expected such an odd, yet straight forward question. He was quite dumbfounded by it.

"Do I know the way?"

Castiel nodded as if it was the most natural question for an angel to be asking a demon. "Yes, the way to find Lucifer."

Now that was another surprise for the demon. Why on earth would an angel be looking for Lucifer? Well, he _could_ be looking for Lucifer to kill him, but an angel wouldn't be going after a demon like Lucifer alone like this. He would at least have a hunter with him. And every demon knows what a hunter looks like and what a hunter's presence feels like. It is one of the very first things taught to young demons (well after sensing angels of course but it was always easy to spot an angel who had their wings out). So he knew this angel wasn't seeking to harm Lucifer (or himself for that matter), but it still seemed rather odd. The angel didn't even have a weapon on him!

"Now why would you be looking for him?" the demon asked suspiciously.

"He's my brother," the angel stated bluntly.

Well, today was certainly full of surprises. It wasn't that surprising to think that Lucifer had angel siblings, but it was an entirely different to actually _meet_ said sibling. The demon cocked his head slightly. Perhaps this angel was seeking to become a demon as well? Stranger things had happened. He supposed it wouldn't be any harm if he escorted this angel to his demon brother. If the angel pulled anything funny, it would be more than easy to overcome him. The angel would be greatly outnumbered once they arrived at their destination.

A smirk tugged at the demon's lips. Perhaps a promotion would now come his way. "Yeah, yeah. I know the way. Just follow me."

Castiel couldn't suppress his shudder as he nodded. He was finally heading to the destination he was looking for. He couldn't back out, not now. He just hoped things would work out somehow.

* * *

A plan. That's what he was trying to make with the older angel, but it wasn't that easy. Two angels and two hunters weren't exactly that formidable of a foe against who knows how many demons. And well… Gabriel knew Lucifer had grown much stronger than he had been when he had first turned demon. Two angels would be easy for Lucifer to take down, but then again. He eyed the older angel. Barachiel had always hunted and fought against demons and other ilk. He would be strong enough to take on Lucifer, right?

He wasn't so sure as he glanced down at the map before him. Barachiel had created a layout of the area the demons had set up their main base so to speak. If they wanted to infiltrate, they needed to go—

Gabriel really wasn't paying the older angel much attention. Sneaking in would never work. They'd sense them in a heartbeat. Demon senses were nothing to sneeze at. Plus there were hellhounds to worry about as well. No, they would have to face them head on. But with just the four of them? He sighed inwardly. It looked like he only had two choices… and he didn't like either of them.

He cleared his throat. "Barachiel?"

The angel raised his eyes to meet the younger's.

Gabriel swallowed. "I don't think we should go through with this plan." He forced back the emotions that threatened to break through his carefully built mask. "We need… help." The word felt bitter on his tongue.

Barachiel shook his head. The elder angel had worked alone for far too long. Gabriel was just an exception due to circumstances. The older of the two angels was sure he was experienced enough to sneak in and rescue his son.

The younger angel, however, knew better. The plan was doomed. They had to either get help (his family…) or give up. Neither was an option he wanted to choose, but what else could he do? He had to choose one. And well, he'd just have to choose the lesser evil.

 _Just don't kill me, Michael._

* * *

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. However! No matter how surprised he was, he was also extremely pleased. He had never in his dreams thought that his baby brother would come to him and so willingly! Perhaps Cassie was truly different from the other brothers.

"So good of you to visit, Cas."

The angel gave him a slight nod. He wasn't very comfortable here. Not that Lucifer could blame him. Angels would never be able to make themselves at home in a demon's abode.

"Where are they?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow before realizing who his brother was probably speaking of. "Oh Sammy and his hunter?"

Cas nodded, looking hopeful.

The demon pursed his lips. He would love to dash the angel's hope into pieces, but that wouldn't make the angel very loyal to his cause. No, he would have to play nice—for now. Eventually, he'd be able to mess around with his brother.

"I believe they were just finishing dinner." He thumbed behind him. "Down the first hall, turn a right, then the sixth door on the left is where they should be. Have a nice time."

And with that… Castiel was alone once more. Though he certainly didn't mind! He was quite tired of demons. Sadly, he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. He would be stuck with demons for awhile, but that didn't matter. He set his lips in a firm line, making his way toward the hall Lucifer instructed.

It was time to show Gabriel that there was still some hope left somewhere. There was good in Samuel's heart. Even it was just a small bit now.

* * *

Samuel was irritated. No, he was more than just irritated. He was, he was fuming! He was angry. And… there was nothing he could do about it. He was the new guy here and had to play by the rules.

Azazel had so kindly informed him after dinner that Dean had some extra training to do. His hunter had been training all day! He didn't need more training today, but noooo the other demons were there and had agreed. The older demon gave him a look that dared Samuel to just try and stand up to him. As much as he wanted to, the new demon knew he couldn't—shouldn't. Lucifer had made it very clear that Samuel was _not_ absolutely _not_ to show his newly found power to anyone outside of Lucifer (with the obvious exception of his hunter). Samuel couldn't defy Lucifer… He owed the demon. Lucifer had kept Dean safe. Well, if you could call it safe.

Samuel sighed, slowly making his way towards his room. He glanced over his should towards the training area. He hoped Dean was okay… He felt a twinge of guilt for forcing the hunter to go through all of this.

"Just hold out a little longer, Dean," he muttered under his breath. "Soon Lucifer will have power, and I'll get you out of this place."

"Lucifer is going to have power?"

Samuel barely bit back a swear of surprise. (Lucifer hadn't been the best influence on him.) He should have been paying attention though... Someone was in his room! What kind of ang-demon was he? And… wait, it wasn't a demon sitting on his bed?

The angel smiled up at him. "Hello, Samuel."

"What… How? Why?" The demon could only stutter.

"My brother said you would be here."

"That doesn't answer my questions! What in the world are _you_ doing here, Castiel?! Are you crazy? What would happen if one them saw you?"

The angel merely cocked his head to the side. "They already did."

"But then how?" Samuel was confused.

"I came on my own accord to see my brother as well as you."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "You're not a demon though."

It was the angel's turn to look confused. "I didn't come to become one. I came to rescue you and Dean."

Samuel let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head. "It's a bit too late for that, don't you think?"

Castiel stood up and firmly grasped the demon's shoulders. "I don't think it's too late. It can never be too late."

Blue eyes looked hopefully into green ones.

"It's not too late, Samuel," he said softly. "You're not like them."

"But… I am." The demon couldn't meet the angel's eyes anymore. They were full of sincerity. He couldn't face that, knowing what he was becoming. Castiel had no idea what changes came with becoming a demon.

The angel forced him to meet his eyes again. "You're not," he insisted. "I can see it. Dean can see it."

Samuel bit his lip at the mention of his hunter.

Dean… he didn't seem to think of him as a demon. Perhaps Castiel was right? Could there be hope? For him? For his hunter? He wasn't sure. He was a demon now, wasn't he? He couldn't change that… and that was why there couldn't be any hope for him. Dean might still have a chance though.

"If we can perhaps somehow trick Lucifer—"

Samuel ignored the angel, choosing instead to focus on his own little plans for escape. He would find a way for Castiel and Dean to get away from this place. He, himself, wouldn't be able to escape. He wouldn't be accepted by other angels now that he was the way he was now…

"I came on my own. Lucifer knows that so he shouldn't try to harm me. I think, he may want me to join him."

The demon snorted softly as he let the angel ramble on. Of course Lucifer would want Castiel to join.

"Though I am slightly puzzled at the process of becoming a demon. I had always heard that—"

His attention was suddenly back on the angel's ramblings. What had he just said? About joining demons? Samuel's eyes widened in realization. There was a loop-hole. He stared at the angel in amazement. Castiel was still talking, not noticing the demon staring at him. Samuel had never even thought about that. It was so simple really. How could they have missed it? How could _Lucifer_ have missed it? The angel still had no clue of the revelation the demon had just experienced.

"That's… that's it!" the demon managed to stutter out.

The angel stopped mid-sentence to look back at the demon. "What's it?"

"How we can get out of this mess. You just said it."

The angel furrowed his brows for a moment. What exactly _had_ he said? Something about demons and… Oh! Now he understood what Samuel was referring to. How could they have missed that possibility?

"But are you willing to start a war?"

Samuel set his lips in a firm line. "I have to… if I want Dean to make it out alive."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's been a looong time! I apologized. This year has been... well quite the year! I had a bit of depression and anxiety set backs, but I think I'm finally back on my feet and ready to write again! Thanks to all of you for sticking with despite the long hiatus of sorts. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer than my average so I'm happy since it's been awhile since I've written a chapter for this story. A bit of a plot twist/cliffhanger at the end! Please don't be too upset with me on that. It was a bit unexpected for myself, but I didn't want to reveal too much yet. ;)

But it's finally time for things to come to an end. The next chapter will be the finale for this story. Thank again to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story! Your support has really been an encouragement to me. I love this story and had a blast writing it and seeing everyone enjoy this story.

I can't believe this story has hit over 20 chapters. I really didn't think I'd be able to write that many chapters. My little idea grew up into this story and I'm very proud of it.

While this story is ending, I am considering doing a sequel to this. Would you guys be interested in one? If you guys would like to see a sequel, please let me know! I'm working on re-catching up with the series and just got inspired for an idea that would work as a sequel. I actually already kinda hinted at the idea in this story (see if you can find it mwahahaha...) but wasn't sure if it'd be completely revealed or not.

Anyways, thanks again so much for all the support! Keep checking for the next update! I hope to have it up sometime before the end of this month!

 **babyreaper:** _Yes... it's finally out. :O Sam has decided to team up with Lucifer. But yes... perhaps if there had been more angels closer, Sam might have been convinced to stay away from Lucifer and save Dean. Who knows? :P Sammy has to learn a lot of things the hard way. Well, Castiel... kinda has a plan? Heheh. He isn't much of one to think before he acts on his emotions. He'll come up with something I'm sure. We'll have to wait and see for the next and final chapter! I could never have them doomed for ever. :C I hate sad endings... Ah John. It's not quite over for him yet. He still has major consequences to face for his actions. So no worries, he will_ not _get away with what he's done! Justice for Dean! Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the update and hope you enjoy this one as well._

 **DeanBean:** _Yeah! The boys are finally reunited! But... for how long? :O We shall have to wait and see what the future holds for Sam, Dean, and Castiel! Hope you enjoyed this update!_


End file.
